


Echoes

by totally4ryo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gwen Bashing, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing lasts forever, everything changes, even when you don't realize it's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 'fix-it' fic. It WAS supposed to be a nice long one-shot in the list format. It still has the list format: Four Times Ianto Jones Died. Then it took off from there. My Ianto muse is alive and well, and bursting to tell you lot a story. So here's the first chapter. I don't think it will go past 5 chapters, but I'm not going to start guessing, 'cause I know how that goes and learned my lesson. I should be posting chapter 2 no later than Saturday -- it's already halfway done!  
> HUGE THANKS to gracie_musica and cjharknessgirl for allowing me to bounce ideas off them, and helping me make some decisions (which ultimately took this fic from a one shot to several parts).  
> Beta by gracie_musica.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Jack, Ianto and everything Torchwood, I would treat them all right. In fact, I'd MOLLYCODDLE the fuck outta 'em!  
> Warning: Dark themes, past character deaths, torture

Chapter One

 

1 – Cyberwoman

Jack came back to life after having been electrocuted by the Cyberman that Ianto had hid deep in the Torchwood basements. Ianto insisted it was still his girlfriend, who was partially converted during the Battle of Canary Wharf, and that he still loved her.

Where did that love get him? Jack had to wonder as he looked around the Hub. Toshiko had made it out of the Hub, and was on her way up to Reception. Gwen and Owen were nowhere in sight, and Jack hoped it was because they were hiding well and not because they were deleted. Jack shook off the last vestiges of his recent death. Being deleted was not fun, even for someone who could come back from the dead.

He could hear Lisa down in the autopsy bay as he glanced down. Only a few feet from him was Ianto, face down in the water that pooled at the base of the Rift Manipulator, disguised above ground as a water tower. Jack scrambled the few feet to him and turned him around to his back. Jack was certain Ianto was dead, but it might not be too late. 

He found he had to save Ianto if he could. Despite his threats earlier, Jack was not ready to lose Ianto yet. He did not quite understand what that meant. Jack had to admit the reasons why he had hired Ianto were partly persistence on the Welshman’s behalf (now Jack understood the desperation to be hired and realized that he had been duped, conned, by the rather quiet, unassuming young man), partly because of the pteranodon that Ianto had led Jack to, and partly attraction to the Welshman. Jack didn’t understand it that night in the warehouse when they had captured Myfanwy so Jack could bring her to Torchwood. That moment when they had ended up with first Jack on Ianto after Jack came crashing down from being dragged around the warehouse by the pteranodon and Ianto attempting to catch him. Moments later, Jack flipped them over to get out of the way of being crushed by the flying dinosaur as she fell from flight, knocked out by the shot Jack had managed to administer. They had ended up laughing, with Ianto now on top of him. And for a moment, Jack was certain they were going to kiss. Not that Jack needed an excuse to kiss a good looking man, especially when said good looking man was laying on him, but there was something about Ianto that made Jack feel like a moth being drawn to a flame. Since the day Ianto had come to work for Torchwood Three, the two had settled easily into a pattern of flirting. Several times they had come close to kissing again. Jack knew he wanted to feel his lips on Ianto’s, know how it felt to undo Ianto’s tie, remove his jacket and strip him down to how nature intended man to be. His ultimate goal was to know what it felt like to have sex with Ianto. It was purely lust, Jack convinced himself. He lusted after Ianto; the way he talked, the way he walked, and, Jack realized, even the efficient way the younger man handled all the Admin duties while tackling the Archives and cleaning up after them during missions.

It was only lust, Jack thought as he started to kiss Ianto, transferring whatever it was that kept Jack coming back to life time after time again over for over 100 years. 

Then why had it hurt so much when he realized he had been betrayed, that the half-converted Cyberman loose in the Hub was Ianto’s girlfriend? It had hurt when he’d heard Ianto declare that he loved her, and that his loyalty was to her. He could just leave Ianto dead. It would be one less problem, since the younger man seemed intent to stop them from killing what he believed was his girlfriend but in reality was a monster that would bring the universe to its knees if they did not kill her. Yet Jack continued to kiss Ianto, sharing more energy that he seemed to have until Ianto’s eyes popped open as he gasped taking in a breath.

Jack quieted him. Ianto Jones was alive again. Jack did not understand why he had done it or how he was successful. He knew he had to try, not give up. For what, he did not understand. He had no time to figure it out as he pulled Ianto up to his feet.

He still had a job to do, a monster to kill, and the world to save. He hoped that Ianto would manage to keep himself alive in the meantime.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

2 – Sound of the Drums/Last of the Time Lords

Same routine, day in and day out – chained, tortured and killed. Killed so many times, Jack had lost count. There were days when he wanted to give up, but he could not. He held onto his faith that Martha Jones would succeed in her quest. That they would succeed. It had been months now, with even more months to go. Months of whenever he was conscious, he fought the urge to momentarily break down and cry, just to let it out, to find release from the pain and mental agony. Lately, the Master was prolonging the time before he was killed again. In that time, he would be beaten and injured, but never enough to push him into the darkness, not until the Master decided it was time. Jack had to wonder if the Master would eventually run out of ways to kill him.

Even when left alone in pain within the depths of the Valiant’s engine room for long periods of time, sometimes so he would slowly die of starvation or dehydration, Jack did not dare let down his defenses. He was certain he was being watched, and he would not give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing him break. He had his faith in Martha, but what drove his faith, kept him from giving up, filled him with hope and the strength to go on was the team he had left behind – Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, and Ianto. Especially Ianto. There was so much he should have done before he went off after the Doctor. What he shared with the seemingly quiet young Welshman had just taken a major turn from having fun to something else. He felt it in Ianto’s kiss when he had finally returned from the dead after Abaddon. He knew Ianto felt the same in his. Jack wanted the chance to find out what that was, where it would lead them. He wanted to be with his team again, and he wanted to slowly start to court Ianto Jones.

He continued to hold onto those thoughts, those dreams, the places he would take Ianto on dates. Then the fantasy Jack indulged in to keep from breaking started to come apart.

One by one.

First it was Owen. The Master played the torture session that lead to the medic’s death repeatedly for days. Even when he finally had to close his eyes, he could not block out the screams. Owen’s screaming echoed in his ears for days after, and every time he closed his eyes, he could see the images again. He eventually managed to push Owen’s death to the back of his mind. Not forgotten, but bearable. 

Next was Gwen; again the Master replaying her death for days. Then Toshiko. Jack’s heart broke more with each member of his team. At least there was one more. The one. He clung to Ianto being safe, invested all his hope into the life of his lover.

One day Tish came to feed him. He could tell she had been crying. He asked what was wrong, but all she finally said before she left was, “I’m sorry, Jack.”

Hardly a minute went by after Tish’s departure when the Master arrived, flanked by two men who carried a large bag.

The Master grinned at Jack. “Your precious team thought they were so smart. Especially the one left. He wasn’t smart at all, Jack Harkness. But I heard things, so I decided to be generous this time.”

Jack’s eyes went to the bag, realizing it was a body bag. The one left. ‘Oh God, no,’ Jack thought. ‘Not him. Please not him.’

“You’ve been so entertaining to me, I thought to give you a companion to keep you company for a few days.” He grinned as he watched Jack’s face. Satisfied, he realized he had finally found Captain Jack Harkness’ breaking point.

“Go ahead boys. Give the good Captain his boy toy,” the Master said.

The bag was opened and the pulpy remains of Ianto Jones were dumped at Jack’s feet. Jack looked down, noticing flesh missing on the unclothed corpse. The only place where there was minimum damage was the face. Just a few bruises. Worse than what had been done to the body – Jack did not want to think about whether Ianto was still alive while it was being done – were the wide open eyes, the horror and terror. Now frozen on the cold, stiff face.

“Ianto…” Jack croaked out, feeling the bile rise before he found himself throwing up, apologizing to his dead lover at his feet for throwing up on him. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Jack started to cry when he was done.

The Master was happy. It was the reaction he had waited so long to get from the freak. Captain Jack Harkness had finally broken.

“I’m glad you approve, Freak. Enjoy!” The Master turned and left, the men following him.

Ianto’s body was left at his feet for a day before the Master arrived, ordering that the corpse be dumped out with the trash. That was the last Jack saw of Ianto Jones. He did not get to dwell too much on it, because the Master had a few more innovative ways of killing someone and that took several days.

 

A month later, when they had succeeded in overcoming the Master and Jack destroyed the paradox machine, time reverted upon itself, going back a year. Jack was thankful that most of the team was killed on Earth and left there. He was relieved that Ianto’s body was dropped from the Valiant to go crashing down to Earth. Jack knew because he had seen the video footage a week after they had removed Ianto’s body from his feet.

It meant that they were all alive. All of them, including Ianto. When he returned to Cardiff with the Doctor and Martha, he was glad to see everything as he had left it, and not what the world had become. He found it easy to turn down the Doctor’s offer to continue traveling with him. Jack knew where he belonged. For the first time in a long time, Jack felt as if he was coming home. To his team. To Ianto.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

3 – Turn Left

Carefully making his way through the air ducts of the Sontaran warship, Jack paused to get his bearings and work out his time away from his designated position. Not far away was the hatch to the duct that would put him closer to his position. Anxious as he was, he paused by the hatch, taking readings on his wrist strap to scan for any Sontarans in the area beyond the grate so that he would be able to eliminate the Sontarans before they got an alert out of intruders.

It was quick work for Jack. He downed the two guards with the blaster that he had appropriated from another guard when they first arrived on the ship. He sealed the area to keep anyone from going in, aware of the inner room he was preparing to enter.

Touching his Bluetooth, he said, “Status.”

He received one blast of static before he heard Gwen’s voice, reply, “I’m almost in position. Ianto is in already but he had to hide, which is why he’s not replying.”

Jack nodded, even though he knew Gwen and Ianto could not see him. They had come up with the static signals should one of them not be able to respond, using pre-determined number of static blasts to get messages across: One was radio silence but situation under control, two was situation about to get out of control, and three was the equal to an S.O.S. Jack was relieved to get that one blast signal. Ianto had been through worse than this, even if this was the first time they had left the Earth. He would have been more concerned with no reply.

“I’m in position,” Jack said, lifting another blaster from one of the fallen guards and quickly checking and confirming no sign of life. “Remember, Plan A is to do this with time to get to a teleport pad.”

Gwen did not ask about Plan B. They had all discussed it before heading to Rattigan Academy where earlier Jack had discovered the teleport pad. If they were caught, then they would do whatever it took to blow the Sontaran ship up even if it took them along. The explosion of the warship was also designed to burn away the ATMOS gases in the atmosphere.

“I’m in position,” Gwen informed him. The team had managed to crawl through ducts after arriving on the ship using the teleport pad. Thankfully they had appeared in a less populated area and quickly took out the Sontarans in the area. They were certain no alert got out about their surprise attack.

“My location is clear now,” Jack heard Ianto softly say through his ear piece.

“Right then. Everyone knows what to do. So let’s get it done and out of here.”

The team went to work digging up a device to take out the ship, which would burn up the gases in the atmosphere. Mission completed, they made their way to the teleport pad at the far end of the room.

Jack noticed Ianto was the first to reach it, with Gwen right behind him. Jack felt relieved because at that moment, Sontarans started to storm the area. Ianto and Gwen would be back at Rattigan Academy before the Sontarans had a chance to get a shot at the two.

Jack knew he was not going to have the same luck, but he reasoned it was better him than then. Believing his lover and his best friend were safe, he pushed a button on his wrist strap to engage the detonator. It was then that he felt himself being shot and he went down.

Ianto was pulling Gwen into the teleport pad and turning to activate it when his eyes fixed on Jack going down. “Jack!” he yelled out. Instead of activating the teleport, he started to rush out, drawing his weapon.

“Ianto, no!” he cried out, but not as loud as he wanted. He watched in horror as Gwen followed Ianto’s lead and the two ran toward him, firing at the Sontarans. Jack knew he was dying and as much as he wanted, could do nothing to help them. With his dying breath, he watched as first Gwen, then Ianto went down.

He came to with a gasp, but instead of loving arms holding him, he stirred a commotion around him. The claxons were going off, alerting the Sontarans that the ship was in danger. It was mostly black and red in the room, but he could make out the body next to his.

“Ianto,” he moaned.

“He’s alive!” a Sontaran announced, in surprise. “He was dead. But he’s alive.”

“Take him then. Leave the others,” he heard another Sontaran order.

And he was being carried into the teleport pad, leaving Gwen behind. Leaving, “Ianto….” Jack mournfully uttered. He couldn’t see either of them. And then they were gone from the ship.

Jack found himself on a Sontaran transport, left in the teleport pad with one guard aiming a weapon at him as the transport put further distance between them and the warship. The transport still rocked when the warship blew, the sky around the earth seeming to burn up as the ATMOS fumes were extinguished.

Jack dropped his head, squeezing his eyes shut. They were successful in their mission, but he was now a prisoner. They managed to blow up the warship. 

With Gwen and Ianto, still on it. Their bodies, Jack’s mind cruelly decided to remind him. Not that it made a difference now. They were gone. Both of them. The last of his team gone, leaving him alone. Again.

He would grieve for Gwen and miss her as much as he still missed Toshiko and Owen. And then Ianto….

Jack wanted to die then. He found the strength to make a sudden threatening move toward his guard, roaring with his despair. It worked because he was shot and would be dead again soon.

He knew how it would end, but he still had to try. Because at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to never wake up again. At least he was a prisoner, and he lost all will to get away. There was nothing to escape to. There was nothing to live for. Not without Ianto as part of his life.

 

Jack never knew that time had once again reverted on itself. That the thin veils between infinite possibilities of universes became thinner as his consciousness moved from one universe to another. The more his mind became aware of his new surroundings the further the memories faded, until to Jack they did not exist. Jack on the Sontaran ship no longer existed as he found himself in the Hub, staring blankly at a monitor. On each side, he was flanked by Gwen and Ianto.

They had the Hub in lockdown. Reports from UNIT assured them that the Doctor was working on the situation, aided by Martha Jones. There was not much for Torchwood Three to do, except make sure they were safe, that the Hub was not open in case of any stray bands of Sontarans appearing in Cardiff.

“He did it,” Ianto was saying. “I don’t know what, but it worked.” They watched on CCTV as the sky turned into waves of fire and as it traveled and past, it left behind clear blue skies.

“Is this it then?” Gwen asked. “It’s over?”

Ianto nodded. “It would appear so.” His eyes fixed on the screen. “Such a shame that standard Cardiff weather means it will be cloudy again by nightfall.”

Gwen chuckled and smiled at Ianto, who returned the smile. They both looked at Jack.

“Jack, are you okay?” Gwen asked.

Jack felt Ianto’s arm go around his waist. “Maybe you should sit down for a while. Since it’s over, I’ll make us some coffee.”

Jack’s gaze went first to Gwen, then Ianto, first in amazement and suddenly the look left his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said to Gwen before smiling at Ianto. “And coffee sounds heavenly. It’s been a long day.”

“It has.”

“Gwen, why don’t you go home and check on Rhys?”

“Soon Jack. I need to make a few calls to the police and let them know it’s going to be okay now.” She traded a concerned look with Ianto, but the Welshman managed to wave it off without any movements.

Jack always wondered how he would manage that. “I’ll be in my office, starting up the reports then. Ianto, when the coffee is ready, do you mind giving me a hand?” He lightly ran his hand down Ianto’s arm before taking a step away.

Ianto flushed ever so slightly, but Gwen caught enough to start to grin as both men started to head in opposite directions. “Is that what you’re calling it these days?”

Jack paused halfway to his office and grinned at Gwen. “I did ask him to give me a hand.” He winked at her as she started to blush and giggle.

“Jack!” Ianto called out, making Jack and Gwen laugh.

As the team set on their tasks, Jack was no longer aware of what had happened. He was no longer aware that this time, the third time they went through this, it was close, but not exactly the same way as they first time they went through it.

He was also unaware that in a parallel universe he had lost Ianto and would never get him back.

Jack smiled as Ianto entered his office with his coffee and closed the door behind him, as he set the coffee on the desk.

“You were saying something about needing a hand?” Ianto asked, the look on his face leaving no doubt what he meant.

“Yeah. Let’s drink this and then go down to my bunk,” Jack said, returning Ianto’s leer.

“So hurry now, and drink up.”

Jack lifted his mug to his mouth and started to drink his coffee, the barely started report as forgotten as his losing Ianto and Gwen on the Sontaran ship was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we visit CoE: Day 5, and go from there. I hope you like!

Chapter Two

Jack stood on the hill, a very pregnant Gwen pleading for him not to leave. There once was a time when he would have allowed her to get her way, to back down and concede to her wishes. Not this time. Not ever again. Because Gwen Cooper Williams was not reason enough to stay. She never would be.

In the past he had always forgiven her moments of selfishness, all the times that she spoke before thinking. He had no problem with that. She wasn’t the only one who did that. He was prone to the same at times and how many times had Ianto forgiven him for it? Oh God, Ianto…. Then there was the Doctor; if he had ever had to strongly resist connecting his fist to anyone’s face for speaking without thinking, for moments of ignorant selfishness or sitting all high and almighty on a high horse, it was the Doctor. And yet he still looked up to the Time Lord. After all, Gwen and even Jack himself were only human – Jack may have come from another world and time, but he was born on a human colony. His parents were human. He was human.

This time it will be his own selfishness that won, because Gwen would never be enough. In the past when he conceded to her will, there was still Ianto. He felt the knives dig in deeper.

Six months and his heart still had not stopped breaking more every time he thought of his lover, the man he loved, the man he could not say that to when he had his last chance. He did not think his heart could be broken anymore; it already was as broken as he thought was possible when Ianto had died. Only for the ruins of that broken heart to be shattered when he had killed his own grandson. Yet, mention or thought of those two names would most likely continue to drive knives further into his heart for eternity, but that’s what he deserved. In the last six months, there was so much that reminded him of his lover and his grandson, and too many other times there were reminders of those others who had their lives cut short by him – Toshiko, Owen, Suzie, and even his brother Gray. All dead and gone now, all because of him.

How could Ianto think he’d ever forget him when every where he turned there was something to remind him of the young Welshman? Coffee and smart suits were everywhere, and even those simple things evoked a vision of Ianto in his mind. Too bad most of those visions were of the last time he had looked upon his lover, laying in the makeshift morgue, his pallor gray from death, his body stiff.

He shook his head. He couldn’t stay. He never wanted to forget, but he needed to leave it all behind. Figures just as he finally started to feel like he fit in, that he found his place on this world, started to call it home, it would all be taken away. He belonged no where. It was time to exile himself.

He took one last glance at Gwen. While he was glad both she and Rhys were still alive, and that no harm had come to the baby she was carrying, he did not need that shoved in his face either. Family. He had that once. For a short time. And six months ago, for a short time, he almost had his daughter back again, as she was when she was younger, before Lucia started to be consumed with bitterness toward him, and it spread to their daughter. Stephen, his grandson, was the only flesh and blood he’d had who did not hate him, resent what he was. Stephen had looked up to Jack and loved him unconditionally. The boy who believed he was Alice’s brother, his grandson who would never know that Uncle Jack really was his grandfather. It was better that way, because what grandfather would sacrifice his own grandson, no matter what the reason?

They all turned bitter in the end, all his lovers, all his children. They all turned their backs on him before they died. Except for Stephen, and where had that gotten him?

Only one person gave Jack unconditional love like he had never known, that Jack was certain would never turn his back on him. He did not need to hear those words during the final moments they had together. He hoped Ianto knew that he was loved, cherished. While known as a man who could rattle on and on for hours, when it came to deeper things, matters of the heart, Jack Harkness was more a man of action. He had hoped that in the things he had done with Ianto, for Ianto, that his young lover already knew that he loved him, just as Jack had already known before Ianto said it. Had it been at any other moment when one of Jack’s greatest fears was not so close and terrifyingly real, Jack would have said it back. But not then, because he knew it was a dying man’s last words and Jack just could not accept that. He was still in denial, believing that they would both find a way to walk out of the room together and once the mess with the 456 was over, then they could exchange words like that. After all, they were already a couple. How could you be a couple if you did not love each other?

Jack could not stay and watch Gwen, who got to keep her husband and her child, when Jack had lost his lover, his grandson and most effectively, his daughter.

He had to leave. Torchwood would be in good hands under Gwen’s guidance. She had grown so much over the years since he hired her, and had so much potential. She was already rebuilding, had overseen excavation of what had once been the Hub. He didn’t care what she did or how she did it. It was her operation now, and Torchwood no longer had anything to do with him. Gwen would probably take Torchwood that step further along what Jack’s ideals had been, and that could only be a good thing. Just not good enough to make him want to remain.

“You can’t just run away,” Gwen tried, pulling what she thought was the trump card.

“Just watch me,” Jack replied and pushed the button on his recently returned wrist strap. He did not care that he just slapped her in her face with the gift she had given him.

Gwen disappeared from his sight as the teleport beam locked onto him and carried him up to the freight transport he planned to use as passage away from this little world, in his first steps to run, too keep running and never look back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack found himself in the teleport room of the space freighter. He did not bother to look up, staring down at his boots and the bottom of his coat. The clothes Ianto had bought for him, including the coat that was so close to the coat he had lost when the bomb that was implanted in his stomach went off. His chest constricted as it always did when he thought of Ianto, unshed tears stung his eyes.

“Tsk tsk,” he heard coming from the teleport’s controls. “So much trouble you got yourself into. I can’t believe you actually decided to leave that boring little planet behind, Jack.”

Jack ground his teeth upon hearing John Hart’s condescending voice as his welcome to the ship. He was expecting Hart to be there, since he was the one who had tipped Jack off. Even if he did not get his wrist strap back, he still would have left after saying goodbye to Gwen and Rhys.

Yet he felt he deserved the punishment of Hart throwing his words back to him. It was his first real step to his own self-imposed hell.

He laughed mirthlessly. “Don’t think I’m coming back to you,” Jack replied, looking at his ex.

John Hart opened his mouth for a cutting retort, but no sound came out as he looked at Jack’s face. He had seen the look when he ran into Jack on Earth, but it had been dark and Jack’s face had been hidden in shadows. What he saw then had been bad enough. Now in the ship’s light, he was able to see it all and it chilled him to the core. The first thing he noted was how the once intense, confident gleam whenever those bright blue eyes would always meet his, especially when in confrontation, did not meet his. The way Jack’s eyes looked down even when his head was tilted up.

The next thing he noticed was the dull, lifeless look behind his eyes. It was as if Jack was dead inside, a shell forced to be alive but with no will to actually live. Everything John had known Jack to be, all he was capable of becoming, was gone.

John Hart had known right then that he had done the right thing. He also learned that to truly love something, sometimes you had to let it go. He would be satisfied to be just a friend… Okay, a dear friend, a cherished and loved friend, a confidant. But not a lover. Never again a lover. It was obvious that Jack had never cared for John as much as he had come to love Jack. There had been passion, and lust and the joy of sharing the pleasures of the flesh, but while John had gone on to love Jack, the other man only cared as he would for any other friend. John knew that even before he had met Ianto-fuckin’-Jones. Now looking at Jack, he learned he could never love Jack as much as the broken man loved Ianto Jones. He also knew the love was equally returned.

“I would never presume to believe that,” John replied, earning a snort of disbelief from Jack. He went over to the immortal man, who had not moved yet, and put his hand on Jack’s back to escort him away from the teleport chamber. Stiffly Jack pulled away and started to walk forward.

John shot a quick look behind him to a corner behind the teleport’s mechanisms. Even in the shadows, John could see the look of another man’s heart breaking upon seeing Jack. His eyes met the other’s and he nodded.

Stepping back from Jack, who still faced away from him, he asked the immortal, “What are you planning to do next?” He watched as the hidden man stepped out from the shadows while he spoke. 

“Don’t know really,” Jack replied. “I reckon wherever I end up is a good start. All I know is…” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I need to change my name again.”

“Really now?” John asked, again exchanging a worried look with his traveling partner.

“Not sure exactly,” Jack muttered. His voice sounded as lackluster as the dead look in his eyes. “Last or first. I can’t take his full name. I couldn’t desecrate him like that. I’m not worthy of carrying it. He doesn’t deserve a monster like me to honor him,” Jack rambled on, his tone as dull as his eyes. “But I promised him. In my heart, I promised him to the end of time itself. I couldn’t save him, but I can do that much for him.” Jack let out a sob. “Hell, I couldn’t even tell him that I loved him too. But it was denial, denying that I was losing him, that I had to live without him, but…. It’s no fuckin’ excuse, dammit! I should have told him. He should have died knowing I love him. That…” his voice caught again, “I can’t live without him.”

A hand rested on Jack’s shoulder. Before Jack was able to pull way, a third person spoke, startling Jack since he had not realized there was anyone else besides himself and Hart in the space. “I knew, Jack,” a heartbreakingly familiar voice said, the voice rough with emotion. “I knew long before that moment. I just wasn’t sure you knew I felt the same, and I could not leave you without knowing.”

Jack fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands and started to sob, his body shaking with grief and from his sobbing. He did not fight when he felt someone fall to their knees next to him, putting arms around him. He did not dare to believe it was who it sounded like it was. Who it smelt like. Felt like being held by.

“Jack, Jack, please… it’s me. It’s Ianto. Really. Look at me. Please?”

“You’re dead!” Jack cried out. “You’re dead and I’ve finally lost it. I’ve gone mad. Dear goddesses, someone contain me so I won’t cause any more death and destruction. Bad enough I’m a monster, but now I’m insane.”

“You’re not insane!” Ianto’s voice insisted sharply. “And you’re not a monster.”

Jack continued to cry, still with his hands covering his face and shaking more.

Ianto Jones, dressed in a silver gray and black pinstripe suit, complete with a silver vest and tie and along with a black shirt, pulled back far enough to look at Jack but close enough to still keep his hold on Jack.

“Oh Jack,” he sighed mournfully as he pried the other man’s hands from his face, but Jack still remained looking down, his eyes squeezed shut. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this.” He took a deep breath, and then drew his right arm away from Jack, pulling it back to deliver a sharp, hard crack across Jack’s face.

Jack gasped and stared at Ianto, eyes wide. Ianto noted with satisfaction that there was a glimmer in those eyes. A very small glimmer, but he could work with that. It was better than the nothing which had been there before.

“Captain Jack Harkness, I’m very much alive, so get used to it!” Ianto sharply said to Jack. “You can’t get rid of me that bloody easy, you daft sod!”

“I-Ianto?”

Ianto’s eyes met Jack’s and he smiled. “Yep.”

“You’re alive?”

“Would you like me to crack you across your face again to prove I’m very much alive?”

A small smirk lifted one of the corners of Jack’s mouth. “I’d rather a kiss,” he said softly.

Ianto marveled at the contradiction of the look on his lover’s face with the soft spoken, almost shy tone of Jack’s voice.

“Of course.” With a loving smile, he placed his lips next to Jack’s quivering mouth. At first the kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. Jack started to tremble more and grasped onto Ianto’s shoulders. Ianto held Jack tighter as the kiss deepened, as his tongue roamed and caressed every area of Jack’s mouth, knowing how much pressure to apply where, and when to linger a bit.

As the kiss continued, Jack’s trembling slowed until it finally ceased, only to be replaced by another kind of shiver, one that was not only familiar but welcome.

Jack had to pull away to break for air. He gasped loudly and looked at Ianto, who was also using the break to replenish his air supply.

Without warning, Jack launched himself at Ianto, his arms pulling Ianto to him, holding him tight and capturing the mouth he had believed he would never kiss again, sighing in relief when Ianto gave as much as he got in the kiss.

They broke the kiss only for Jack to bury his face in Ianto’s shoulder. “I thought I lost you. Forever. And… I couldn’t… Oh God, how I had wished I had stayed dead in that room.”

Ianto kissed the side of Jack’s head, hands stroking Jack’s back soothingly. “If you had, then I would be the one having to live without you,” he said softly.

Jack simply clung to Ianto harder.

“Honestly you two, get your own ship already,” Hart joked as he watched them. Ianto was the only one to react and that was to raise his head just enough to glare at him. The look that passed on Ianto’s face for that flash moment told John that Ianto expected nothing else from Hart before Ianto’s attention went back to soothing Jack.

Hart quietly stepped over to the couple huddled on the floor. He leaned down and first kissed Jack’s head, then Ianto’s. “Take care of each other, okay? I didn’t go through all this for you to get yourself killed all over again, Eye Candy.” Hart winked at him.

“I’m bloody surprised you didn’t get us killed by now, Hart. You are worse than the Doctor any bloody day.”

“Yeah, but he was bad enough, yeah?”

Ianto started to laugh. “Yep,” he agreed and kissed Jack’s hair. “He was.”

“Don’t take too much time on the deck there. You do have another ship waiting. We’ll meet again, Ianto Jones. You too, Jack. Buzz if you need me. Or even for old time’s sake.”

John started to leave the chamber, but paused at the door. He looked back at Ianto. “You should change your name to Bond, Jones. It did fit you.” With a wink, he left the chamber, the door closing behind him.

Jack lifted his head finally, his still watery red eyes meeting Ianto’s. “Please don’t tell me it’s all timey-whimey and that you two fucked.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow, and saw that Jack was serious in his plea. “And you?” he asked. “It’s been six months, Jack. And I know you.”

Jack shook his head. “I couldn’t lower what you are to me just for a comfort fuck. I don’t deserve comfort anyway.”

“Well, it’s been more than six months for me, but it’s still just you. Only you.”

Jack finally smiled. It did not reach his eyes yet, but Ianto knew there was another hurt that would take more time to heal. “I love you, Ianto Jones.”

“I love you too, Jack. Now, come on. We have places to be and new lives to sort out.”

Jack allowed Ianto to help him to his feet and grasped onto Ianto’s offered hand. “But…how?” he asked as Ianto lead him to the door. “You were dead.” His voice cracked as he spoke.

“I appeared dead,” Ianto corrected as they went down a sparsely populated passageway

“The ashes,” Jack insisted, desperately trying to get his head around the fact that his lover was still alive, that Ianto was with him. “Before I left for those six months, there was a mix up of bodies. They said yours were cremated by mistake. Clerical error, they told Rhiannon . Both she and Gwen gave ‘em the riot act, but eventually calmed down because your sister decided at least she had your ashes.”

“Well, not mine, obviously,” Ianto replied, guiding them to turn down a passageway taking them to the outer area of the ship. “She got more than she originally was supposed to get, being that I’m Torchwood. Before Tosh, I would have ended up in the vaults and you would have given Rhia a cock and bull story anyway.”

“We already had agreed I’d give her ashes because of a….” Jack came to a complete sudden halt, causing a crewman with scales to run into Jack’s back. It cursed Jack in its native language as the two humans stepped to the side.

“You bastard,” Jack said as the crewman went on its way.

“Rhia got exactly what we agreed on. Besides, a clerical mistake is much more low key than a body snatching. Yes, it was my idea. I had hacked the system, switched the final arrangements between me and someone else and added a note that a pick up had already been authorized. Hart made sure there were ashes to give to Rhia. The other poor sod still got cremated in the end.”

“Again, Ianto,” Jack asked as he grasped the younger man’s hand. “How? Why?”

Ianto lead them down yet another passageway toward the aft of the ship. “I’ll explain later. Right now we have reservations and you know how I hate to be late.” Ianto stopped before a hanger door and keyed in a code. The door opened to reveal a few small space cruisers.

Jack looked around. “What?”

“Shush Jack. Tonight belongs to us, and then all your questions will be answered tomorrow. We have an appointment to meet a friend tomorrow.”

Ianto went over to the crewman and, after they exchanged a few words in what Jack recognized as standard Galactic, Ianto handed him a blinking chip that he took out of his pocket.

It was then that Jack noticed Ianto’s left wrist and the wide leather band, almost like the one he had recently had returned to him. Except Ianto’s was black and a slightly different design.

“That’s a 49th century Time Agent’s vortex manipulator,” Jack stated when Ianto returned to him.

Across the hanger a small cruiser ship was being moved into a flight tube for launch.

“50th actually,” Ianto replied with a sly grin. “Very early turn of the century 50th.”

“How?”

“Later, Jack. Let’s go. Our ship is ready for launch now.” Ianto took Jack by his hand and lead him over to where the craft was waiting to be boarded.

“At least give me a short version.”

“Once we launch. We’re going to be late if we don’t get going.”

Jack followed Ianto into the small craft, looking around in appreciation. It had been too long since he had seen a craft like that. It was smaller than his Chula ship, and brighter. Everything was silver and black.

“The short version,” Ianto said as he sat in the pilot’s seat and strapped his harness on. He looked over to watch Jack settle in the seat next to him, also securing his harness. “I faked my death because a friend I didn’t know I had warned me that I was going to die. But I had other things I found out I was supposed to do. Plus there was this paradox of some sort that I needed to complete.” Ianto rolled his eyes. “I swear I never understand half the things that man says. I wonder if he understands himself. I was promised that I’d be returned as close to the time I left as possible. Obviously I really did not pay attention to your tales of the Doctor, because here I am, six months later, for you. He says the TARDIS miscalculated. Long story there. I wasn’t the one who went back for contact with you.”

“It was John.”

Ianto nodded. “It was John. I went back to where he gave me coordinates for once he found you.”

Jack watched as Ianto went through a system check as he spoke. “You were with the Doctor?” he asked. Jack waved the question off before Ianto could reply. “Not now. More importantly, do you know what you’re doing here?” He indicated the flight panel of the ship.

Ianto tried not to smirk as he replied, “I do know everything.”

“Piloting a small cruiser across space?” Jack sounded slightly skeptical.

“Apparently,” was Ianto’s unruffled reply.

“How did you get it?”

“I’m borrowing it.”

Jack frowned slightly as Ianto’s attention went to the freighter’s launch control, and the Welshman started to respond to a tinny voice, both in standard Galactic. He doubted the Doctor had gotten the ship for Ianto. In fact, he was certain of it. The frown left as he watched his lover, and realized that Ianto did know what he was doing.

“Hold on, we’re off,” Ianto warned him.

Jack gripped the arms of his seat as the ship was catapulted through the tunnel. Halfway through, Ianto kicked in the engines and the small ship blasted from the launch tunnel and made its way through space.

During a few minutes of silence, while Ianto set the navigation system, Jack watched Ianto. He was still trying to get his mind around the fact that Ianto Jones was alive and well.

Satisfied that the cruiser could handle the flight plan for a while without his attention, Ianto sat back, releasing the harness and turned his seat to face Jack.

Jack studied Ianto’s suit and finally noticed the holster belt with the sonic blaster.

Looking slightly amused, Jack had to ask. “The Doctor lets you run around like that?” He indicated the weapon.

“Do you see the Doctor around?” Ianto dryly answered with his own question.

Jack shook his head. “Nope. Just me and you.”

“Jack, I didn’t see the Doctor for about two years. I had other things to do while Hart did all the work of finding you. Hart contacted me once he found you. When I got here, I found out that the Doctor had screwed up his timing, again, and put Hart down to find you six months after the 456. I’m sorry, Jack. I wanted to go back that six months so you wouldn’t have to go that long believing I was dead, but since John had already made contact with you, I couldn’t. Paradoxes and all that rubbish. I’m ready to put this blaster to one of his insufferable hearts.”

Jack started to smile a little. “He can be frustrating.”

The only response Ianto had for the comment was to roll his eyes and grunt in frustration.

Tears sprung to Jack’s eyes.

“Jack?” Ianto asked, suddenly more concerned than he already was for Jack. “What’s wrong?”

“I just realized how much I missed that and that I thought I’d never see it again. All those little things that I would have given worlds for just to see again.” The tears started to flow freely his Jack’s eyes and trickle down his face.

Ianto got out of his seat and cupped Jack’s face in his hands, fingertips wiping the tears. “I’m alive, Jack,” he assured his lover. “And if it’s any comfort to you, it’s been three years for me. And knowing you’ll never die was not really a comfort to me. I couldn’t be with you and I missed you so much. Being so far from you, it almost felt as if you were dead. Every morning when I woke up alone, every night when I clung only to memories. And yet, I also had to always be careful, making sure I did not run into a future version of you. I didn’t know if I had, would it be a good thing? Because I wouldn’t have been able to approach you. I’d most likely end up watching that you from a distance…” Ianto’s voice caught, “with someone else, and I’d know I might be just a distant memory to you, if even that much by then. ‘Cause I’m alive now, but I am going to die one day, probably before I’m old and gray.”

“Don’t,” Jack’s rough voice said. “Not now, Ianto. I lost you already, and I don’t want to think about losing you again.”

“You’re right,” Ianto captured Jack’s mouth with his and softly kissed the pliable lips that yielded to him. He felt Jack hold him tight as Ianto nibbled on Jack’s lower lip. He pulled apart before things got too carried away. Not now, but soon. It would not take them very long to get to their destination. “I missed kissing you,” Ianto sighed. “You’re still my only one, Jack. Even after all this time. I’d be on a mission and I’d suddenly have this fear that the Doctor wouldn’t find me, or that he had actually planned to get rid of me. When he contacted us, Hart went alone to find you. I stayed where we were waiting for a message from Hart, but then I got called out for another mission. I was scared, Jack. Scared that I was alone for the rest of my life.” His eyes met Jack’s. “Because the Doctor is brilliant and wonderful and he gave me a chance to see so much beyond what we say with Torchwood. But he’s also more than a bit daft. Even now, I still don’t trust the sod.”

Jack stared at Ianto with wide shocked eyes, and then suddenly started to laugh. “How long did you travel with him?”

Ianto shrugged. “Four months, I think, give or take a decade or two, maybe even a century.”

“Feels like that sometimes, huh?” Jack understood what Ianto meant, even back in his mortal days.

Ianto rolled his eyes again. “Four months. Felt like an eternity. Especially with the other twpsyn with us.”

“John? You traveled with the Doctor and Hart?” Jack sounded highly amused.

“Don’t laugh, Jack. Hart was with me when the Doctor picked us up. Turns out Hart was to accompany me until we received the Doctor’s call. So we ended up traveling with the Doctor a bit before he dropped us off.”

Jack pulled Ianto to him and the younger man practically climbed onto Jack’s lap, placing his arms around the immortal man’s neck. “So that means you’re now officially part of the secret club of the Universe,” he told Ianto. “You were a Companion.”

“Still sort of am. So are you,” Ianto informed him. “We’re meeting with him tomorrow and we’ll find out what do we do from here. I’m talking, but I’m not, about what happened because it’s best to have him with us when I tell you everything I know, and he could fill the rest of us in since he’s the mastermind of his operation. I don’t even know everything about it yet, and it’s been years.”

“How many years?” Jack had to know.

“About three.”

“Give or take a decade?” Jack asked slyly and stole a quick kiss.

“Or century. Or even millennia.” Ianto held up his left arm with a smirk.

“Yeah. About that,” Jack started.

“Part of my three years was being dumped by the Doctor in 4999, where I ended up being accepted into the Time Agency. False history, false ID. I went by the name Jim Bond.”

Jack pulled Ianto closer and held him tight. He buried his face in his lover’s warm shoulder as he started to quiver from repressed laughter. Moments later, Jack started to laugh. “God, Ianto, you’re a paradox.” When Ianto looked at him in surprise, Jack explained, “I never met him, but I heard the legends during my time in training. It was said that Jim Bond went through training in record time. Months. In less than a year, he was a mission commander. Did a lot of good until he disappeared in 5002.”

“And here I am. You can remember all that after over 2000 years?”

“I can tell you exactly what you were wearing when we first met. That was over 2000 years ago too, you know.

They suddenly fell silent as they gazed at each other. Jack still wore a haunted look in his eyes, Ianto noted.

Meanwhile Jack realized that while Ianto still looked the same as when he last saw him, which was a young man in his mid-20’s, his eyes that always had seemed much older than he was had aged more.

The life of a Time Agent was far from glamorous. Yes, they got to see the beauty of the universe, and even of Time, but they were there for a reason. They saw the horrors of life, sometimes had to do unnamable things just to get a job done.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head. He had done horrible things in his past as a Time Agent, all for the sake of preserving time, saving future civilizations. Yet nothing compared to the sin of murdering his own grandson. Nothing Ianto might have done would ever equal that. Jack hoped Ianto never would be faced with something like that.

He started to withdraw from Ianto. The younger man sensed it and pulled away just enough to allow Jack not to feel trapped, but still maintained contact to offer comfort.

“Why?” Jack asked finally opening his eyes.

“Why what?” Ianto asked, once again looking concerned.

“Why do you want me? What do you see in me? Especially since I destroy everything I love. Even my own family. I even killed you!” Jack was becoming hysterical. “Twice!”

Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nearly forgot what he had managed to get out of Jack back when Jack had returned from the first time he left with the Doctor. “That wasn’t your fault, Jack,” he insisted. “Not what the Master did to me, and not this time. It was my choice to go with you. Hell, it was my decision.” Ianto opened his eyes and stared into Jack’s hollow ones. “If I didn’t start talking about you losing your backbone, you’d have never stood up to the 456 in Thames House. And I….” Ianto’s voice caught. “I knew I was supposed to die in there. Or at least make you believe it.”

Jack stared at Ianto, hurt evident in his eyes. “And you let me believe it for all this time?”

“Six months for you, Jack, and I’m sorry. I really am. It was out of my hands. But it was three years for me. Three years of traveling in time, wishing to go back to that day and walk out of that building with you. Of having the technology to do so, but also knowing the overall cost was far greater than our needs.”

Jack caressed Ianto’s face and gently kissed him. As he broke the kiss, Ianto felt Jack pull away. In the same way Ianto had been trying to break through in the months before the arrival of the 456. Many times, all it took was a reminder or a plea, and Jack would fold and talk. He remembered the last time he had done it, only to discover that Jack had a daughter and grandson. That was just like Jack to leave something like that from him. Ianto had known there had been marriages and children in Jack’s past. That there had been grandchildren and great-grandchildren who never knew Jack, did not know who he was to them. He had no idea that there was a living child and grandchild until that moment.

Ianto closed the distance between them just long enough to return the kiss before he stood up, straightening out the wrinkles of his suit. He decided that this time he would give Jack the space, only because pushing him would lead to a confrontation he was not ready to have until they were with the Doctor.

“I’ll make us coffee,” he said and moved to the aft of the ship.

Jack remained quiet and only nodded, dull eyes going to the instrument panel and watching the course the ship traveled on a navigation screen. Ianto had been thankful to be able to take a short trip to Earth while John was with Jack to pick up some items he knew they would need. Coffee was good in the 50th century, but it lacked something that only homegrown beans on Earth in the 21st century provided. He made their coffee using the coffee press he had also picked up. The ship was able to provide certain amenities like some basic drinks and food, but only when the stores were filled. Ianto had not found time to replenish the ship’s stores yet. He had gained possession of the ship only a day before he docked it on the transport to meet with John Hart.

So much time had gone by from that moment for both him and Jack, and yet they seemed to be back at the very moment after, facing the horrors and fears wrong from the 456. Ianto did not fool himself that they would immediately fall back into the happiness they had found with each other before the 456 threatened to take the Earth’s children, but he did not think they would find themselves emotionally at the point immediately after it was all done.

He cursed the Doctor for suggesting they take a night alone for themselves before meeting up with him. Ianto only agreed because for one, the Time Lord proved to be more infuriatingly stubborn than him, Jack and Gwen put together, so he knew he had no chance of winning. For another, he had hoped for some time to bond again, allow Jack to get used to Ianto being alive after all, and for Jack to take the first tentative steps toward healing, because Ianto was no fool and knew they both had a long road ahead of them. Jack still had to learn how to live with what he had done, and Ianto knew that would not go away overnight, no matter how glad the Captain would be to have the lover that he thought dead back.

Ianto wished to give up anything to give Jack back his grandson, and cursed the Doctor for not finding an answer to that. Ianto had to now live with the curse that Something felt he was more important to save than the life of an innocent boy. Whenever he thought about it, he could feel his own self-hate start to consume him.

Wonderful. Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones were together again. What a cruelly broken team they would make.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He fought against the shaking that threatened to take him from his sleep, wanting to hold onto his dream for as long as he could. He’d had dreams before of being with Ianto, and it was hard to wake up from them and face the harsh reality that his lover was gone. This dream had been different than the others and he knew if he opened his eyes to feel it fade away, it would break him all over again. So he resisted with all his might to cling onto the dream that he was with a very alive Ianto Jones.

“No!” he cried out, trying to twist away from the shaking, but he knew it was a losing battle. His heart began to break as he started to awake from his sleep. He opened his eyes, about to curse out whoever had the nerve to take him away from a place where he had Ianto back. As his eyes opened, he realized just who was there and he drank in the beautiful vision of Ianto Jones standing before him. Realizing that it was not a dream after all, he smiled up at the Welshman, who studied him in concern. “Hi,” he simply said.

Ianto returned the smile. “I promise if you move now, that there’s a place more comfortable than that chair.”

Jack started to frown slightly. The last thing he remembered was drinking the coffee Ianto had made them, finding it silly to rejoice in something so menial as tasting Ianto’s coffee again. “You didn’t try to Retcon me, did you?” he asked, wondering how he ended up falling asleep right after drinking the caffeinated beverage.

“I wish I could Retcon certain things for us both, but that’s not the answer, I’m afraid,” Ianto replied sadly. “But I did slip a tranquilizer in yours. You looked like you needed the sleep, so I made sure you did it.”

“You also wanted to keep from talking too much before it’s time, didn’t you?” Jack accused, feeling a spark of anger.

Ianto looked guilty. “There’s not much to do in a small ship like this than talk.”

“Oh, I could have thought of a few things,” Jack quipped. “Should I be concerned that you didn’t?”

Ianto placed his hand on Jack’s face. “I could too, but not this time. After so long, I don’t want us to just have a quick tumble on this ship.” He smiled softly. “I would rather it be something special.”

“Ianto, after the last six months, anything I do with you, no matter where, is going to be special to me.”

“I’m glad of that, and I’ll have to agree. But still, I want things to be… I don’t know.” He looked away, blushing slightly.

“I know,” Jack assured him gently. “You’re right. I’d like that too.” He stood up and stretched quickly, only to draw Ianto into his arms and kissed him. “I love you,” he said when he pulled away.

Ianto’s smile was so warm and sunny Jack could not help but return it with one of his own. “Love you too,” Ianto sighed happily. “Now get moving. I don’t know about you, but I’m famished. It’s been a long day.”

Jack nodded and allowed Ianto to lead him off the ship. He realized Ianto had been doing that since they had been reunited, and he found he enjoyed it and had no intention for it to change in the near future. It seemed to help his broken soul finally start to heal.

He did notice that Ianto carried three travel bags and decided it was unfair to let his lover do all the work. He held out a hand as they left the ship. “Let me take something,” he offered.

Ianto handed over a black bag. “This one is yours anyway. Change of clothes, toiletries and a few other items to start with.”

Jack looked at Ianto, seeing he had one of the bags slung over his shoulder by the strap, and the second in his hand. The second one looked like a garment bag and Jack could not stop smiling of the thought that the bag most likely had at least one more suit for Ianto. Jack took Ianto’s free hand in his as they walked across the parking zone for various small space craft.

Ianto pointed to the edge of the brilliantly sparking city. “We have a cottage for the night there.” Ianto juggled the garment bag to lift his left arm and fiddle with his wrist strap. “Which has just begun. We just missed the sunset, but it’s before the moonsrise.” He took Jack’s hand in his. ”We have all night to ourselves. Let’s face our demons tomorrow.”

Jack squeezed the hand in his, familiar and warm and gave a small smile. “I like that idea,” he admitted.

It was not a far walk, so Ianto decided to not hire transport. They walked in silence, both men reveling in the simplicity of just being together again.

The cottage was not posh, but very nice and tastefully decorated to make it feel warm and cozy and somewhat rustic. It sat on the edge of a large lake. The first thing Ianto did was order food and drinks for them, and then ushered Jack into the shower.

They shared the shower, but only to clean the other and reaffirm the familiarity of touch and being together. They shared kisses and glances. For a short time, Jack’s eyes were almost as Ianto remembered them from before Ianto was forced to leave Jack, allowing his lover to believe he had died.

Ianto wrapped a large fluffy towel around Jack as they stepped out of the shower and allowed Jack to do the same to him, closing in to share another kiss.

Jack pulled Ianto close, Ianto’s furry chest pressed against Jack’s smooth one. Jack sighed contentedly. “I love you,” he whispered reverently.

Ianto smiled and moved his head for another kiss. “I know, Jack,” he assured his lover.

“Thank you,” Jack said. “Thank you for saving me. I honestly had no idea how I was supposed to go on without you.”

“I’m here now, Jack,” Ianto softly said. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. He was scared for Jack, knowing that one day, even if decades from then, he was going to have to leave Jack and the immortal man would have to learn how to deal with it and face eternity without him.

That was then and not the present, Ianto decided. He was also certain that he would not be dying anytime soon, and that they had time to give Jack memories to last him for quite some time after Ianto was finally gone. He kissed Jack again. “Our dinner should be here soon.”

Jack nodded but did not let go of Ianto at first.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the food did arrive, both men were dressed in the robes provided by the resort the cottage was part of.

Ianto should have been surprised, but wasn’t, when Jack decided to drink with Ianto. Ianto knew why Jack hardly drank during his years heading Torchwood; the Captain preferred to be clear-headed and ready for anything, putting himself on 24/7 alert duty, even when Ianto was able to get him away from the Hub for the night. That was in the past. Jack was no longer with Torchwood anymore and he admitted to Ianto that night that when he started to roam the Earth, he had started to drink again to drown his pain.

After dinner, they went to the bed chamber, where they made love slowly, exquisitely exploring and reaffirming the physical side of their relationship. They went two rounds before they drifted to sleep, holding each other.

A few hours later, Ianto woke up alone in the bed to find Jack sitting in the lounge, drinking again, tears falling from his eyes. Ianto could not get used to Jack looking so alone and empty. It hurt him, as if he could almost physically take on Jack’s pain as his own. If he could figure a way, he would gladly, if it meant relieving Jack of the damage and trauma of the 456. He hated that part of the problem was his own faked death, making Jack believe he had died and letting him keep on believing it for another six months. Ianto could shoot the Doctor for that screw up, and he intended to have some words with the Time Lord over that.

Ianto silently sat next to Jack and held him as Jack fell apart in his arms. Jack did not say what he was crying over, but Ianto had a good idea. As he held Jack, he felt his own guilt consume him, torment him, yet he shouldered the weight of his burden. The tears that did fall were from the pain of seeing Jack so broken.

Jack ended up taking another shower and they got dressed, Jack in the clothes he had worn earlier while Ianto changed into jeans and a jumper. On the planet Ianto had taken them, the days were longer. There were still more hours left in the night, so they decided to take a walk on the resort’s grounds. It was a warm night, so they left their outer wear behind.

Jack’s mood improved again as they walked hand in hand, Jack gripping Ianto’s hand tightly, as if he was afraid the younger man would disappear if he let go. They ended up sitting on a dock, watching the triple moons’ reflections on the water and gazing up to the sky. Eventually they ended up sharing tales, Jack of his travels roaming the Earth, and Ianto told some of his adventures across the universe and time, while Ianto sat behind Jack, holding him close. Ianto felt Jack start to relax as the time went on. They would pause from talking at times to share loving kisses.

There was a familiar comfort between them, the type that only two people in a relationship with deep feelings could share, and yet still learning more, discovering there was still so much to learn. 

They ended up making out on the dock and could not get back to the cottage fast enough, where they ended up making love in the lounge, before taking it to the bedroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day Ianto awoke to the alarm he sent on his wristband with a groan. He felt slightly hung over, but sometime long ago he had gotten used to it. It was mild comparing to other mornings. As he slowly stretched, the hangover seemed unimportant as he felt new pains. Aches that were welcomed. Aches that came from a night of robust sexual activity after not having it for too long. Over the years he had offers, but he had passed them up. Hell, even Hart tried to trip him up a few times, but with no success. He was holding out for one man, the only one he wanted to make love with, and so he had waited.

Too many nights alone in a bed, he would get himself off, lost in memories of what it had been like with Jack. It had to be enough until he was reunited with the man he loved, but the real thing was better than he remembered. He was glad, because for a short moment before the first time the night before, Ianto was afraid that during those years, he had built up times with Jack to something the real thing could not fulfill. Not that he would have loved Jack less for it, but there was a time back at the start when all they had was great sex – amazing sex. Ianto would feel guilty for cheating on Lisa. He never told her what he allowed to happen just so Jack would keep him on and it would explain reasons to be in the Hub in the middle of the night. If he had to be truthful with himself back then, it was more pleasurable than he was willing to admit when it was happening.

Now when he looked back at the time, he did not feel that guilt for shagging with Jack while Lisa was in the basement. His guilt was from the look of betrayal and hurt that flashed for a moment on Jack’s face.

He should have been ashamed at how quickly after Lisa was killed that he found himself starting to fall for Jack – for the man who had killed whatever was left of the woman he had once planned to spend the rest of his life with. But he had long reconciled his feelings and had no remorse. There were different types of love. Ianto had also since accepted that the woman he loved had died that day in Canary Wharf.

With Jack, it was a different type of relationship. Despite the lies and cons, they had managed to build something that went beyond just shagging.

Which lead them to where they were now. Ianto could not live without Jack, and Jack apparently needed Ianto. There was also the recent time of separation. Jack’s was shorter, but he also had believed Ianto was dead and gone. Only Jack Harkness came back from the dead, after all.

He turned to gaze at Jack, who was still sleeping. Ianto remembered a time when Jack would look at peace in his sleep. Looking at his lover’s face that morning, Ianto saw the opposite.

He knew Jack had gotten up again during the long night and this time Ianto had allowed him his space, but had not fallen asleep again until Jack lay down on the other side of the extra wide bed, smelling like the whiskey that had been left. Ianto wanted to reach out and pull Jack to him, but did not dare to. So he allowed them to fall asleep with a big space between them.

There was still a gap, but not as big and judging from both their positions, they had both gravitated slightly toward the middle. Ianto reached across to touch a bare arm that rested on top of the sheet.

Jack started to stir, but instead of waking up, he rolled over and into Ianto’s arms, cuddling in close. With his arms now securely holding Jack, Ianto could not help but smile as he watched Jack’s face change. A dreamy smile came to the still sleeping man’s face. Ianto’s heart leapt because he had no reason to doubt he was the cause of the smile. He decided to let Jack sleep a little longer, and dozed off himself with Jack in his arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Breakfast was much like the night before. They savored each other’s presence and engaged in small talk. Jack once again found himself taking Ianto’s lead, and the subject of what had happened six months before did not come up. At least it was six months for Jack. He still had yet to find out how Ianto had ended up spending three years in the future and become a Time Agent. 

Jack realized Ianto had a mobile phone when it rang. Ianto spoke in quiet but clipped tones before hanging up and announcing that the Doctor had arrived. Being that only Ianto knew where the Doctor was, Jack once again allowed Ianto to guide them. They walked hand in hand away from the resort to the outer limits of the city. As Jack glanced back, he saw that even in the sunlight, the city sparkled as brilliantly as at night.

Everything felt surreal to Jack as they continued to walk. Before he lost Ianto, he had started to entertain thoughts of one day being able to take his younger lover away with the Doctor, show him wonders of the Universe. The moment was finally upon him to travel with Ianto and the Doctor, but it was Ianto’s contact with the Doctor that made it possible. Jack found himself clinging to Ianto’s hand, staring at his lover as they walked, because he was still convincing himself that this was not a dream and Ianto was alive. It had only been the day before that Jack believed that his lover had died six months ago in Thames House.

They both noticed the TARDIS ahead of them. The Doctor was leaning against the blue police box with his arms folded, watching their approach.

As the two men came to a stop, the Doctor broke out into a wide grin.

Jack gave the Doctor a hesitant smile as Ianto started to frown. Jack took a step forward, while Ianto swept past him and the Doctor. Ianto entered the TARDIS while Jack and the Doctor embraced.

Ianto felt a slight flutter against his mind and he finally smiled. Stroking his hand reverently on the center panel, he softly said, “Hello, my lady.” The TARDIS purred with approval. “I apologize in advance, but I do have to knock him in his place before we go any further. And you and I need to have a little talk about being six months off the target.”

He heard a chuckle from the door, and turned to find Jack standing just inside with the Doctor behind him. Jack was obviously pleased to discover Ianto was able to communicate with the TARDIS. The Doctor, however, looked slightly uncomfortable. The Doctor’s face was held in his neutral, friendly look, but his eyes were intensely studying Ianto.

Ianto felt a surge of satisfaction that the Doctor actually seemed hesitant to approach him. It was more than he was hoping for, being the Doctor was usually unruffled by whatever Ianto and Hart had dished out to him, even if most times it was unintentional.

The Doctor pushed past Jack and went over to Ianto. “About that six months,” he started.

“You promised me, Doctor,” Ianto insisted.

“I said as close as possible,” the Doctor explained. “This is it.”

“Six fuckin’ months later is close? I was thinking something like, oh, I don’t know. No more than a few days, a week at the most?” Ianto’s eyes flashed. They had this argument before concerning Ianto being there with Jack the next day after the Thames House fiasco, but the more time he’d had since to think about it, the more it bothered Ianto. “Maybe even later that day? The next day? Why six months? I could have stopped Jack, you know. We could have found another way. While we’re at it, why three years before you even contacted me? This is a time machine. So why take so long?” Ianto’s eyes flared. “For a while there, I was starting to wonder if you’d decided to just strand me there. Like you did with Jack.”

The Time Lord studied Ianto for a moment. “I couldn’t, Ianto. Timelines and all that. Some things, no matter how terrible they may be, have to happen. The alternative would have been at too high a cost. But you know that already. I even gave you a chance to come up with something I didn’t consider. I’m assuming you still haven’t, even after all this time for you. Am I right?”

Jack let out a sound that came too close to a whimper. “You’re talking about S-Stephen, aren’t you?” he asked when Ianto and the Doctor both turned to him.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Ianto quickly started to apologize. “I wanted to go back and find another way. But since the Doctor so conveniently left me cooling my heels in the 50th century, he made sure Hart contacted you when he did.” Ianto’s eyes went to the Doctor. “So now we can’t go back because we’ll be crossing timelines. Am I right, Doctor?”

“There’s a reason for everything,” the Doctor started to explain patiently, as if speaking to a child.

“Oh, don’t give me that tone!” Ianto barked out, quickly losing his patience with the Time Lord. He had ideas on what he would do to fix it for Jack, but the Doctor had taken it out of his control. “I already told you, Time Lord or not, you do not speak down to me. And don’t you think of speaking down to Jack.”

“May I point out, Mr. Jones, that with that Vortex Manipulator on your wrist, you could have come back anytime you wanted. So why wait for me?” the Doctor asked coolly.

“Because I trusted you,” Ianto stated through clenched teeth. “Why I did that, I have no idea. Especially now.”

“I might also point out that without my interference, you would be dead.”

Ianto lost his fire as his gaze went directly to Jack. The immortal man looked stricken as he realized the two were arguing about what he had done to his grandson. Hearing the Doctor’s comment about Ianto’s untimely death only made Jack feel worse.

“I’m sorry, Ianto,” the Doctor said. “You were supposed to die, but at the same time you still have much living to do. I had to make sure you saved yourself. You know what would have happened if you didn’t die that day.”

“But I didn’t die!” Ianto insisted. “I faked it. Can we stop talking about it like I actually did the corpse thing and managed to come back?”

“You were dead,” Jack’s flat tone said. “You were. Even your color….” Jack shuddered at the memory of coming back to life to find Gwen staring mournfully down at Ianto.

“I don’t do coming back to life, remember?” Ianto tried to point out. “And I don’t jump up wheezing and gasping like you do.”

“You did when Lisa killed you,” Jack stated.

Both Ianto and the Doctor stared at Jack. “Well, she flung you across the Hub by your neck and you ended up face down at the base of the Rift manipulator. I don’t know why I thought I could, but I had to try and it worked.”

“So when I came to with your tongue rammed down my throat, that was you bringing me back to life?” Ianto asked. 

“My tongue was not rammed down your throat.” 

“Stop it! Both of you!” the Doctor snapped. “I would say that the main point now is that Ianto is alive.”

Jack gazed long and hard at Ianto, his eyes drinking in the sight of Ianto alive. Ianto on his feet and breathing, warm and his face slightly flushed from annoyance. “How?” he asked barely above a whisper.

Ianto turned to Jack and upon seeing the look on his lover’s face, immediately moved to pull Jack into his arms. Jack’s eyes reflected six months of pain and grief. He looked as if he was afraid Ianto would disappear in a second only to have been dead for those long months. “It’s okay, Jack. I’m here,” he softly soothed the distraught man in his arms. Jack started to shake slightly in Ianto’s arms as he buried his face in Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto kissed Jack’s head. “Shhh.”

“I’m sorry,” came Jack’s muffled apology for losing grip on his emotions.

“Don’t be,” Ianto assured him. Gently, he pried Jack’s head away from his shoulder enough to softly kiss the older man. He felt Jack yield to the kiss, sighing softly as his hold on Ianto tightened, but not in the desperate way of seconds before. Jack was merely holding onto the man he loved for all he was worth. “I’m sorry too, Jack. I honestly did believe I’d show up sooner.” Though he was tempted, Ianto resisted the urge to take his attention from Jack to glare at the Time Lord who stood feet away. Instead he kissed his immortal lover until the shaking stopped.

It broke Ianto’s heart to once again see the man he knew to be so confident, so vibrant, appear so broken. Silently, Ianto swore at the third man who stood a few feet away from them.

The man who studied the two intensely, sadness reflected in his eyes. He did not have to always like what had to be done, but he found comfort in knowing what he was able to do would eventually fix Jack, and bring back the impossibly obnoxious and aggravating man he had once been. Of course, that was only one side of Jack’s personality. There was so much that made up Captain Jack Harkness, but it all added up to someone who would do anything to defend those in need. The fact that he sacrificed his own grandson to save the children of the planet lent testament to that fact.

The Doctor wished there was another way to stop the 456, a way that would not disrupt timelines in the overall scheme. Had it been a hundred years later, they might have been able to do more. Had it been a segregated population of the Earth, he would have had more options. The fact that it took less than a year for the majority of the Earth to forget about the planet being moved from the solar system, and subsequently returned by way of towing by the TARDIS with assistance Torchwood, only told the Doctor that the people of Earth as a majority were not yet ready to admit such possibilities. He did the most he was able to do without upsetting the fragile flow of time.

“I did what I was able to do,” the Time Lord finally said, but his tone held no apology. It was just a statement of fact.

Ianto finally turned from Jack to face the Time Lord. “Why me, Doctor? Why save me instead of an innocent child?”

“Because sacrificing you would have done nothing to destroy the 456,” came the quiet response, not from the Doctor, but from Jack. “We needed a child. And…Stephen was the only one available.”

The Doctor turned sympathetic eyes on Jack. “Jack, I am sorry for your loss. But it was a necessary evil.”

“One that you condone,” Ianto snorted. “Bloody wonderful. You treat Jack like a freak because of what YOUR ship made him, you condemn Torchwood and Jack because of our use of weapons, and yet you use Jack to fight your battles when you need firepower and allow him to kill a child – and not just any child, but his own bloody flesh and blood. How are you right?”

“Ianto,” Jack broke in before the Doctor could reply, pulling Ianto into his arms. He tenderly kissed Ianto’s forehead. “Thank you. For everything, including standing up for me. But the Doctor’s right. Stephen was our only hope. One child to save so many other children, including your own nephew and niece.”

Ianto opened his mouth, started to tell Jack of what he had planned had he the chance to go back to that day, but no words came out. He stared into Jack’s eyes. Yes, to others, especially to Alice – Jack’s daughter, Jack came across as a monster. When it came to getting the job done, he was ruthless. Sometimes doing the right thing meant to be ruthless too. Ianto had his own plan of ruthless, but looking at Jack, he knew that the immortal man would never accept his solution.

He sighed heavily and rested his forehead against Jack’s. “You were the better man than the rest of them,” he said quietly. “Including me.”

Jack seemed to know what Ianto had been thinking and held him tight. “There’s nothing we could do to change it without making a mess out of the timelines, so it’s a moot point. I’ll never forget my grandson. But I have you back. I won’t forget Stephen and I’ll always grieve what I had to do to him, but it’ll get better now. I’ll one day be able to live with what I had done.” He gave Ianto a small but warm smile. “Because I’m no longer alone.”

Ianto returned the smile. “No. You’re not, Jack.”

As the couple hugged and kissed again, the Doctor cleared his throat. “Shall we get on our way, gentlemen, get over all the questions Jack has and then figure out what we do next?”

Ianto pulled away from Jack and turned to the Doctor. “Just let me take care of one last quick arrangement.” He lifted his arm with the black wristband on it and opened the case to press a button. “There. Now we can leave.”

“What about your ship?” Jack asked. “Do we plan to come back here again?”

Ianto shook his head. “This planet, one day maybe. To this exact time? No. The ship is taken care of.”

“What ship?” the Doctor inquired. “You had a ship? How were you able to afford a ship?”

Ianto smirked. “I won it in a card game.”

Jack shook his head and started to chuckle. “That’s no reason to leave it abandoned. It’s a good ship. It might come in handy again.”

“If we need another, we’ll get it.” Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack. “I’m sure between the two of us, we’ll be able to obtain other spacecraft as needed. I’m afraid that while I won the ship, I wasn’t playing fair because I knew the ship was in the winnings, and I knew I wanted one for your pick up. Also, I’m 98% certain that the being I won the ship from did not obtain it legally.” He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Jack’s shocked look and the Doctor’s disapproving frown. “No matter. I just alerted local police to investigate it and it’ll be returned to its rightful owner now that we’re all here. So I suggest, Doctor, that we be on our way before someone comes knocking on the door asking questions I don’t feel like answering.”

“No need for you to answer,” Jack remarked with a smirk. “I don’t know much of it, so you could hide in the bowels of the TARDIS and leave the answering to me.”

“As much as this pains me, but not being around for questions does seem to be the best action,” the Doctor stated, already pushing levels and priming pumps around the control panel. “Hang on gentlemen.”

As the TARDIS lurched, both Jack and Ianto exchanged looks before joining the Doctor at the control panel. “Think it might work better with the three of us?” Ianto asked as he took his place, already having flown the TARDIS before. Jack also took a place, helping to steady the ship, and starting to grin like a madman. He looked across the circular panel at first the Doctor, and then to Ianto.

It was hard not to feel the rush of adrenaline, the thrill of adventure and the wonderful sense of living again. He had more than when he woke up the day before, along with a bonus he thought he would never get a chance of.

It was time for Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones to travel with the Doctor, and it couldn’t get any better for Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Not long after, with the TARDIS suspended between times and places, it was time for Jack to learn what had happened since Thames House. Ianto knew he was about to learn some truths that he previously been held back, but did not think anything of it.

The Doctor leaned against the console and Ianto was against a railing, while Jack sat in the jump seat.

“So what had really happened back then?” Jack asked.

The Doctor looked over at Ianto. “Why don’t you fill Jack in on what you know, and I’ll fill in the holes?”

Ianto gave him a look. “There better not be too many of them,” he warned. To Jack, he said, “What happened? John Hart happened. He showed up while I was tracking down where they took your remains after the explosion. He did say he was glad he found me during a time when I was unarmed. He said something terrible was going to happen in a few days time, that I was supposed to die. Something about my death pushing you to do what was needed so we could win. Against what, he didn’t say. At first I didn’t believe him. I was already thinking that he’d planned to take advantage of the situation to steal you away with him again or something, but then he played one of those hologram messages for me. It was the Doctor, explaining that we only needed to make you believe I was dead, and that once the new timestreams settled, he would take me back to you. It was then that John gave me a box. Inside was a TARDIS key and a pill. I was instructed to take the pill after the team was reunited. It gave me hope to know that we would be. Gwen and I, we were going to meet the night it happened, but then whoever did what they had to you and the Hub went to her place. She and Rhys had to run, and we had to hope to finally find each other somehow.” He paused to study Jack, giving him a small smile. “You know how that ended.” Ianto had to giggle a little as he remembered Jack standing butt-ass naked at the bottom of a quarry, and draped with just Rhys’ coat once they were settled in the back of Ianto’s sister’s car until they were able to pull out something for Jack to wear.

“You did a good job helping me get all the cement out of places cement was never meant to be on a human body,” Jack replied with a slight leer.

“Stop it!” the Doctor broke in. “Continue, Ianto. And stay focused please. Once we’re done here, you can go to your room and take however long you need to before we decide where to go next.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “I suggest to start talking fast,” he stated, a little of the old light returning to his eyes for a moment.

Ianto loved seeing that look, wished it remained longer and hoped that maybe someday it will. Until then, he was going to take the little things as the precious gifts they were.

“While I was out doing the shopping once we acquired the funds we needed, I took the pill.”

“And the key?” Jack asked.

“The hologram message stated that I would know when the time was that I needed to make my way to Canary Wharf to use the key.” Ianto looked back at the Doctor. “Basically making my way back to where the Torchwood Tower once stood to make my escape.”

Jack sat up more so he could rest his elbows on his knees and studied the two men before him. “I take it the pill was an antidote against the virus then?”

Ianto nodded. “I didn’t know what we were going to encounter or how I was supposed to die, but I was assured that the death would not be permanent.”

Jack rubbed his face with his hands and finally looked over at Ianto with pained eyes as he relived those horrifying minutes again in his mind. “You…have you been holding out on me about acting lessons. That was too real, too much like a man at the end of his life.” Jack’s voice cracked as he spoke, tears filling his eyes again.

Ianto nodded, swallowing. “I really thought I was. I was thinking antidote, meaning no real effects or something. I wasn’t expecting to feel what it felt to be dying,” he spoke softly. “I’ll admit I honestly believed that the pill didn’t work and that was it for me after all. Everything at that time was me…believing I was dying.”

“I’m sorry, Ianto,” Jack said quietly. “I should have said….”

“We went over that and it’s corrected.” Ianto smiled lovingly at Jack. “It was enough, Jack. I went peacefully, and my only real regret was not having more time with you. But I was in your arms, knowing you loved me. It was more than I ever imagined what it would be at that time. I had once started to believe I would die alone.” Ianto chuckled darkly. “That still might be true. In the future. The far future, I hope.”

“I hope so too,” Jack said.

“Next thing I knew, I woke up alone. You and Gwen were already gone. I managed to slip out of the building and made my way to Canary Wharf, where I found the TARDIS. There I got a surprise, because I was expecting to see the Doctor, but wasn’t prepared to find Hart inside with him. I should have, considering everything. That’s when we did the cover-up work for my missing body before the Doctor took us away. He said we could always come back to the right time, so we had extra time to spare to travel with him. I believed him. Three months before we ended up in 4999 and that’s where John and I were left by the Doctor. Three years later for us, and here I am. And John’s off to who knows what.”

“That man will never change,” the Doctor said, disapprovingly. His attention went to Jack. “And this was one of your closest friends? Lover? No wonder you were the man you were when I met you.”

“Stranding people on the wayside still, huh, Doctor?” Jack asked, fury making its way to his eyes. “Don’t lecture the rest of us.”

“Knowing what he was, you still decided to strand us together,” Ianto pointed out. “What were you hoping to accomplish?”

“I was hoping that some of you might rub off on Mr. Hart. Instead it was the opposite.”

Ianto snorted. “Please. Part of my job with Torchwood was cover-up and subterfuge, which included bodies, evidence, and press releases to keep the truth from those who are not ready to face the truth yet. I managed to convince Jack to give me a job just so I had a place to keep Lisa, while I looked for a way to cure her. I’m sorry for bringing it up, Jack.”

“It’s fine, Ianto. I understand.”

“You two deserve each other then,” the Doctor replied, his voice lacking any emotion. “I’m glad you use your skills for the greater good of humankind.”

“We did,” Jack replied. “I still can’t go back there. Not yet at least.” His eyes settled on Ianto. “At least I know I can start healing now. So you took an antidote that what? Countered the virus while simulated death?”

Ianto shrugged. “I would guess so. I don’t know. As I said, when it was happening, I was really scared because it sure as hell felt like I was dying.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed the Doctor looked distinctly uncomfortable. He turned his full attention to the Time Lord, his action prompting Ianto to do the same. “Care to explain more about this antidote, Doctor? And why just use it on Ianto?” Jack’s face reflected the pain of all those deaths in Thames House on his shoulders, as if losing Ianto was not enough. “If you had an antidote, how come we couldn’t use it to counter the effects for everyone in that building?”

“Because it’s not something I would like to see used on a broad scale. I took a risk using it on just one person.” The Doctor’s eyes settled on Ianto, and it was then that Jack noticed the Time Lord bristled slightly. “It was a general purpose antidote to counter many of the known viruses in the universe but it was, well, it had some added ingredients to get the job done the way I hoped.”

“What added ingredients?” Ianto asked.

“You had to die. At that single moment in time, we changed nothing. Everything was as it happened, to avoid as little ripples in the new time as possible. But you were supposed to live; you are a paradox, Ianto Jones, and you had to complete the paradox. After that, you’re just needed so a great man does not suffer such a downfall that it could be crucial to the survival of many worlds, including the Earth. After the 456 incident I mean. Jack, and eventually Torchwood, had saved Cardiff and the world so many times. I can say that the Earth is protected because even when I’m not here, Torchwood is. Or was. It needs to go on.”

Ianto noticed during the Doctor’s rapid talking that Jack actually looked something close to embarrassed as he realized who the great man was. Ianto smiled and moved closer to Jack, resting a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“Mind you, you don’t have to stay on the Earth, but make sure Torchwood goes on, and that you’re available to assist when it’s beyond their control. Of course, if I could, I would also be there to help them,” the Doctor rambled on.

“Ianto and I will discuss our options,” Jack assured the Doctor. “And Ianto had to end up in the future as a Time Agent to fulfill the paradox, which he did. So I understand why you dumped him where you had to and for how long. Jim Bond will go on to be an inspiration to new recruits for the decades that follow. Now that you think you’ve swayed the two of us, care to explain what else was in that little pill you made sure Ianto took?”

“Well, it might have had just a teensy-weensy, very miniscule, mind you, just enough to do what it had for one time only….”

“Doctor, what did you use?” Ianto cut in.

“Just a small dash of the Time Vortex – from the heart of the TARDIS.”

Silence for several long seconds followed the Doctor’s admission.

“WHAT?!?” Jack shattered the silence with his single word explosion.

Ianto stared vacantly at the Doctor as if trying to make sense of what that meant.

“It was enough to allow Ianto to die, and then the Vortex helped the antidote counter the virus in his body while he was dead and healed it enough to bring him back. Just this one time. That’s it. No more. People should not continually come back from the dead. Some people have just their one chance and that’s it. Jack, why are you looking pale? You should be glad. Ianto’s alive now. That’s good, isn’t it?”

Jack laughed, covering his face. “It is good. Don’t get me wrong about that. I’m glad, but it you were listening to us before, Ianto did die before and I brought him back. Ianto had been seriously injured a few times in the last couple of years that I was with him and I helped in his recovery. And just before I died, I tried to bring him back. I thought it didn’t work when I came back and he was still dead.”

“How do you do that?” the Doctor asked.

“Extra life energy. It seems with the Vortex inside me, whatever it is that keeps me coming back, that sometimes I can share it. It mostly works with injuries and illness and I mostly just used it with Ianto, since it is passed through a kiss. And that time when the Cyberman killed Ianto, I brought him back in that way. I didn’t think I could, but I did. Which is why I was hoping that last time, but I figured I was already too weakened by the virus for it to do any good,” Jack explained.

The Doctor nodded. “It shouldn’t make a difference, really. And it was another reason why I eventually decided that Ianto needed to be left in the future, far from the TARDIS for a while. So that whatever was still in his body at the time had a chance to work itself out. Because that was the way it was developed.” The Doctor looked at Ianto. “You should be fine now, but we won’t test that theory because the end result could be disastrous. Just keep yourself alive for at least a few more years, understood, Ianto Jones?”

Ianto nodded, but looked crestfallen. “Yeah. So you dumped me to make sure the Vortex left my body. Gee, thanks.”

“Well now, we can’t have two of you out there now,” the Doctor said.

Jack placed his hand on the one still resting on his shoulder and using it, pulled Ianto to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around Ianto, pulling him close. “Just be careful, Ianto. Please. I know how it’s to end eventually, but I don’t want to face that again for a long time. Please. Stay with me.”

Ianto nodded and kissed Jack’s head. “I don’t want to leave you, Jack. Really. So I’ll do whatever I can so one day in the future I can start worrying about not being attractive to you because I’m bald, wrinkly, and flabby. Okay?”

Jack chuckled and turned his head to kiss Ianto. “I’ll always love you, Ianto. I know that now. I can’t promise that I’ll always remember what you look like, but I will remember our love, what you mean to me. So I’ll be with you until the very end, and will still find you sexy. Sexy is more than looks, you know.”

Ianto looked at Jack surprised. “Really now? Coming from you?”

Jack nodded. “I had six months to think about this and yes, it’s true. I’m also sorry that I have to agree with the Doctor, as much as I don’t ever want to lose you, but I can’t allow you to suffer the same curse that I have. I don’t ever want you to spend eternity losing people you come to love and care about.”

Ianto sighed and rested his head against Jack’s. “It wouldn’t matter if I still had you.”

Jack merely nodded, still holding Ianto. “I know,” he said quietly.

They remained as they were for another minute before Ianto pulled away. Standing up, he straightened his waistcoat and tie before he turned to the Doctor. “So, I died and now I’m back. A one time deal. You had to dump me in the future to not only fulfill a paradox, but to make sure whatever of the Vortex inside me faded. And I had to die to…push Jack into sacrificing his own grandson?” Ianto’s look turned stormy.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable again. 

Jack reached for Ianto’s hand. “Ianto, we already went over this. Please, no need to bring it up again. We’re fine. Okay, I’m not really fine, but I’m better than I was and will continue to improve. The 456 was defeated and the Earth is once again living in happy denial of what had happened.”

“Which is why Torchwood is still needed. The human race is still not ready to accept the truth that they are not the only living beings in the universe,” the Doctor explained.

Jack sighed. “Ianto and I will work out something,” he said. “But that might not include involvement unless we have to. There’s still things we need to discuss now that we both have all the facts.” Jack’s bright blue eyes fixed on the Doctor. “We do have all the facts, don’t we, Doctor?”

“Oh yes. Of course you do. Nothing withheld. It’s all out now. And of course you both need time to work out what happened. Which is why I’m inviting you to travel with me until you feel that the time to go your own way has come.”

Jack and Ianto shared a look and Ianto nodded slightly to the question in Jack’s eyes. “Sure Doctor,” Jack replied for the two of them. “We’d like that. Thank you.”

“I still have one more question, Doctor,” Ianto added.

Jack gazed at Ianto in curiosity. Ianto seemed to still be holding onto his fury at the Doctor for making Jack suffer. “I understand why you had to leave me and do with I did for three years.” He glanced at Jack and winked, giving him a grin. “In fact, I feel even more confident in handling what we will come across because of it, which I’m sure Jack has come to understand as a reason to not worry so much about me.” His smile grew as Jack nodded in agreement. “But I still fail to see why the six months. I don’t believe it was a miscalculation. And I think it’s rather unfair of you to blame the TARDIS for something you wanted her to do.”

The Doctor looked more than just slightly surprised, and even Jack’s eyes went wide.

“Ianto, what are you going on about?” Jack asked carefully.

Ianto’s hand caressed the rail close to him and he smiled softly. “This lady loves to talk.” His blue eyes glanced at the Doctor. “She protested it, but you wanted her to land exactly when you did to drop John off to find Jack. Why?”

The Doctor ran a nervous hand through his hair as he started to gather an explanation that would not find himself regenerating at Ianto’s hands when Jack started to speak.

“It doesn’t matter now, Ianto,” Jack replied. “It’s okay. I already knew how I felt about you, but I had believed we had more time. When I found out that time had run out on us and there was so much more I needed to say, I started to think. I thought I had an idea of how it would hurt when that dreadful day finally came, but it was only scratching the surface of how I felt.” His eyes met Ianto’s, and the younger man knew he used that phrase on purpose. “I had six months to consider what you really meant to me. I had six months to tell me that now that I have another chance with you, I’m not going to take it for granted. We have lots of talking to do, you and I. It’s time you got to really know me, and I only hope you decide I’m still worth your love.” He gave Ianto a nervous smile.

“I know enough to say it will not scare me away. Trust me on that, Jack. And I’m looking forward to the details. Even the dark ones. As you said, that’s not the man you are anymore. I knew you were not always the same man as our leader, Torchwood Three’s Captain; I knew enough to know that if you had gone past what you were, then you truly are a remarkable man and will always deserve to be loved. Especially by me. Understand?”

“Understood,” Jack said quietly.

“Which answers your question, Ianto,” the Doctor said. “Jack needed time to consider the error of his ways and the sins of his past, and to reconcile how he felt about you before you came back to his life.”

Ianto merely shook his head, but any reply was stilted by Jack squeezing his hand as if telling him to let it go. The look in Jack’s eyes said they would resolve it together, away from the Doctor. Ianto found it was easy to accept.

“For now, we’ll stay here,” the Doctor stated. “Go and get some rest, and whatever else you need to do before we decide on our next stop. Not necessarily in that order either. You both occupied the same room during your times aboard, so no need to decide on which room to use. If you can’t find me, I’m sure the TARDIS will be willing to help you locate me when you’re ready to go on an adventure.”

Jack felt Ianto pulling on his hand, tugging him to his feet. They shared a brief kiss once Jack was standing. “Thank you, Doctor,” Jack replied, pulling Ianto close to him. “Thank you for giving my life back to me.”

Ianto laughed with joy until it was quieted by Jack’s lips against his. After sharing a longer kiss, they pulled apart and smiling at the Doctor, started to leave the control room for their room.

In the frame of the doorway, Ianto stopped them and looked back. His eyes were shining. “Doctor?”

“Yes, Ianto?” the Doctor asked turning back to them from seeming busy with something on the control panel.

“What Jack said. Thank you.” He gave the Doctor a grin before the two men walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 

Five weeks had gone by since Jack and Ianto were reunited. For the first week, Jack had been very clingy. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he let Ianto out of his sight for too long, the younger man would disappear and Jack would wake up to discover it all a dream, and he would once again be alone. Ianto stayed close to Jack, assured him with constant touching.

After the first week, the Doctor had pulled Ianto aside and told him that he needed to start encouraging Jack to venture out on his own, away from Ianto. When Ianto started to protest, fearing Jack would see it as a form of rejection, the Doctor explained that he did not mean to leave Jack on his own for long periods of time. To start off with more than just an hour or two, which was the absolute maximum period Ianto was able to be away from Jack before the immortal man started to get anxious and needed to find him. It was not good for Jack, and even Ianto was forced to admit it. So during every other planet stop, Ianto would come up with a reason to be away for a few hours, assuring Jack that they would meet later. Jack still suffered anxiety attacks, but after the weeks went on and Ianto would increase the time he spent away from Jack, it seemed the older man was starting to get a little better about it. He put his faith in Ianto and dutifully waited for when the Welshman would return. During that time, the Doctor would do his best to help Jack keep his mind off Ianto or stop watching the clock.

It was only a few hours in the scheme of things, and the two spend much more time exploring new worlds together, shopping in market places, going out to share meals alone at least once a day, and even spending nights in resorts or hotels, away from the Doctor and the TARDIS.

During those times when they were alone, away from the rest of whatever world they were on, they would talk. Jack did a lot of talking in that time, finally. In installments of various times of his life, he told Ianto everything; about his childhood, his life after his father was killed and Gray was taken, his time spent in the Time Agency. He talked about past relationships and people he had loved, or thought he had loved. He spoke of fatherhood, which he went through several times and eventually losing that family, burying them one by one as time went on, while he never aged. Ianto had learned about Jack’s first adventures with the Doctor by the Time Lord himself, but he listened as Jack told him his version of the story. Jack had even started to venture into telling Ianto about the darker, ruthless side of him, of what he had done as part of the Time Agency and after he went rogue. He still had much more to tell Ianto, but since Jack was finally talking, Ianto was content to allow it to come at Jack’s pace.

In return, Ianto filled Jack in on the details of the three years spent in the future, his training, and his missions. To Jack, it was like learning about Ianto all over again. He knew what Ianto had told the others on the team about his past, which wasn’t much. Some of it was lies. At first, Jack was told the same thing; after all, some of those facts were on his personnel files from Torchwood One. It was only after Jack found himself spending almost every night with Ianto after Gwen went home to Rhys that Ianto admitted some of the few truths he had not yet divulged to Jack, including his father’s true occupation and where he had come from. Now Ianto was learning everything about Jack Harkness, while Jack learned of what had become of Ianto since coming back from the dead the day after he was killed by the 456’s virus.

There was one thing Ianto wondered if he would ever learn from Jack, and that was what the name his parents had given him at birth was. He knew Jack’s parents’ first names, but not a last name. And Jack never said anything about his own name. In the end, Ianto decided if Jack never told him, it really did not matter. He had spent so much time as Captain Jack Harkness that it was his name, was who Jack was. The one thing that before the 456 had appeared seemed so important to Ianto now seemed the least. Not while he was learning everything else.

Once Jack started to speak of things he had done that he was not proud of, and finding it did not change Ianto’s feelings for him, it became easier for him. Ianto would constantly reassure him that who he was now is what mattered; that they all had dark secrets, sometimes even darker pasts, and that he had overcome it to become the man he was only made Ianto love him more. Which, in turn, caused Jack to love Ianto more.

Of course they had made love, constantly, when the talking was done and they were alone. Ianto wondered if they had managed to have more than a few hours sleep during those times. When Jack slept, he was still prone to have nightmares, reliving Ianto’s death and the months that followed. Other times he would relive what he had done to Stephen. While Ianto was able to assure Jack that he was alive now, there was not much he could do about his lover’s pain over his beloved grandson except hold him until Jack was cried out.

They both had always been light sleepers. Being immortal, Jack was able to go for periods of time with little or no sleep, while Ianto found that staying awake avoided nightmares of Canary Wharf and what had happened to Lisa. During his first few months at Torchwood Three, the time he should have been sleeping was spent with Lisa; attending to her, sitting with her and reading. It was usually near impossible to go to her for anything longer than a few short minutes while the others were in the Hub. So while the others went home to sleep, and Jack would go prowling on the roofs, Ianto would go down to the basement in the lower levels to spend what he considered quality time with Lisa and only allowing himself a few hours sleep.

Somehow over the course of their relationship, Ianto realized that while sharing a bed, both men finally started to actually sleep more than a few hours each. Now, while they still shared a bed, they seemed to have gone back to old habits and sleeping more than a few hours when they were completely exhausted, or if Ianto was recovering from an injury or Jack had died and come back, which always left him knackered.

While they had many fun, but uneventful adventures traveling through space and time, exploring new worlds, and visiting some of the Doctor’s favorites that the Time Lord had already been to, they were traveling with the Doctor. They did find themselves in some situations that entailed lots of running. Like finding themselves in the middle of a civil war the week before, or when slave traders from a far off world attempted to gain control of an entire world to breed “merchandise”. During those times, Ianto did his best to remain at Jack’s side, unless it was too dangerous for him. And he would always be there when Jack would come to again. Ianto noted that Jack still came back from dead believing he was alone until he found himself in Ianto’s arms.

During those times, Jack would finally step up from allowing Ianto to take care of him to become extremely protective of Ianto, doing everything to make sure Ianto did not come to harm. Not to say that Ianto did not suffer from a few cuts and bruises during those times, but since he seemed to heal fast enough, he was able to later soothe away Jack’s anxieties and allow Jack to kiss the marks that still remained until they had healed completely.

Their latest stop was on a world in far in the future. Ianto found an odd sensation of excitement with each stop they made, each time they found themselves either in the past or far into the future, sometimes on Earth while other times on a world Ianto had yet to encounter. They had recently decided that the three would settle on places all three had never been to before, making it a new adventure for the three of them. It helped make them feel more like a team, rather than one person feeling left out. Of course the Doctor still seemed to have the most knowledge of everything, no matter where they went. Jack knew what one of Ianto’s grudging issues with the Doctor was once they were past the hurt the Doctor had caused Jack in the past – Ianto always had to be the one who knew everything, but most times he stood no chance against the Doctor. Jack secretly enjoyed watching the, by now, friendly rivalry between Ianto and the Doctor, and would openly cheer whenever Ianto actually did know more than the Doctor. At least both Jack and Ianto were equals in universal knowledge, both of them now being Time Agents with experience. Ianto’s was more recent, but it hardly mattered to Jack. He found he actually enjoyed taking a step back and allowing Ianto to make decisions for the two of them. They were no longer at Torchwood; no longer would there be repercussions of hurt feelings or stepping on others feet by Jack giving Ianto the right to lead. Even more than when he was just with the Doctor in the past, Jack felt a freedom that he had long forgotten what it felt like, and relished it for however long it lasted.

Jack and Ianto were currently strolling along the surf of a deep blue ocean rolling up onto purple sand, a blue Ianto could not recall ever seeing on Earth.They knew the Doctor was not faraway. The sun had recently set while they walked hand in hand, just enjoying the simple feeling of being together, alive and walking along alien shores in the future before they were to join the Doctor and find somewhere to eat. The plan was after dinner and some sightseeing as a group, the Doctor would return to the TARDIS while Jack and Ianto stayed in a local hotel for the night.

At one point, after they realized they had completely lost the Doctor, who had apparently set off in another direction, they heard sounds in the far distance. Sounds that warned of a sentient being in trouble and that there were others creating the trouble.

Quickly, but quietly, they made their way toward the high sand dunes that shimmered in the moonlight, the purple sand mixed with flecks of pebbles the color of gold. They confirmed the sounds were coming from the other side of the dunes. Jack scouted out the situation by climbing up a dune, while Ianto watched for any approaching trouble from the sides. Carefully, Jack studied the scene below him.

There were two humanoid beings holding down a third, non-humanoid. Their actions did not seem to indicate cutting the smaller alien’s life immediately, but it did appear as if they were drawing out slow torture, as if savoring the time until they did whatever they planned. Jack double-checked, making sure they were not imposing upon some kinky three-way play. He was able to faintly sense the small, furry alien’s distress, and was certain the poor alien feared for its life. Jack carefully made his way back down the dune to join Ianto.

As Jack finished detailing what he had seen to Ianto, the younger man found himself reaching where he normally kept his sonic blaster holstered, only to remember he did not have it. Both he and Jack were unarmed because the Doctor insisted they lock up their weapons in their room whenever they left the TARDIS with the Doctor. 

“Fuck,” Ianto swore, dropping his empty hand down.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, coming to the same conclusion about his own weapon. After their eyes met for a moment, Jack shrugged. “I didn’t see any visible weapons. The Camolian, the little alien, is no match for even one of them. But there’s two of them and two of us, and we’re probably slightly bigger than they are.”

“Right,” Ianto stated. “Then I say we make them pick on someone their own size.” He gave Jack a cheeky grin.

Jack studied Ianto in the moonlight for a moment. When he had returned from his time with the Doctor and the year that never was, he discovered Ianto had changed. Being put to use more in the field, rather than looking reluctant as he would whenever Jack needed Ianto to assist in the field, the young Welshman seemed to thrive, feeding off an adrenalin rush shared by the rest of them. As time went on, Jack started to include Ianto as his partner in Weevil hunting when only two were needed, and saw more changes. By the time they had lost Toshiko and Owen, there was no doubt that Ianto lived for the hunt, found a thrill in the excitement of danger. That was the Ianto who had convinced Jack that they needed to go and face down the 456. Unfortunately, that was also what had gotten Ianto killed. Or so it still felt in Jack’s mind, even if Ianto claimed it was partially within his control. In the three years of Ianto’s timeline since, he had changed more. A Time Agent’s missions were more dangerous, and sometimes ruthless. You either learned to enjoy it, or went insane, or broke down from guilt. Ianto was not broken or insane after three years with the Agency. And he now carried certain brashness when facing danger that reminded Jack almost of his own, and yet it was different. One thing Jack knew for certain, whenever he saw that grin on Ianto’s face and the glimmer in his eyes such as the one with the moonlight reflecting in his blue orbs, Jack was close to throwing Ianto down in the sand and begging his younger lover to have his wicked way with him.

Duty overrode lust as Jack remembered they had a responsibility to help out the alien on the other side of the sand dune. Then when it was all over and done with, he intended to drag Ianto to their hotel and start begging, knowing it would be even more pleasurable by then.

“Right then, I go around one side to handle one, while you take the other?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah. That will work. Nothing fancy, alright? Quick and to the point.”

“Don’t kill unless necessary,” Ianto added.

“Of course,” Jack agreed. He placed a hand on Ianto’s shoulder, his eyes meeting Ianto’s. “Remember, just because I didn’t see any weapons doesn’t mean….”

“I know, Jack. I’ll be careful. But you do the same. I know you come back, but I also know dying still is painful.”

Jack pulled Ianto to him. “I will. I promise.”

They split up to round the sand dune and hopefully surprise the two attackers.

Ianto moved quietly around the side of the dune, hoping for the element of surprise. His eyes fixed on the alien he was tasked to take down, he noticed Jack’s near stealthy approach of the other out of the corner of his eye.

“Hold it right there,” Ianto called out.

The two aliens glanced up from what Ianto realized was a slow, methodical torture using the senses. They both straightened up, turning to take a menacing step toward Ianto.

The smaller creature – Jack had called it a Camolian – reminded Ianto vaguely of an Ewok. Remarkably, in his travels since this ‘death’, he had encountered several races that reminded him of them, but with variations.

“Uh, ah,” Jack called out. “It’s not nice to gang up two on one. So why don’t one of you c’mere and get some.” He gave a cocky grin.

Ianto spared Jack a glance and grinned. He liked what he saw. It was the Jack he knew before the 456 fiasco. More and more in the last few weeks, Ianto had seen the Jack from before, the immortal man who was cocky and confident. Ianto had even caught a twinkle in Jack’s eyes on more than a few occasions, usually when the two of them were alone and reaffirming their feelings for each other. Also once in a while when faced with confrontation too. But at that moment, Jack’s overall attitude exceeded all the breakthroughs of the last few weeks.

The one closer to Jack snarled and turned to face the immortal man. Ianto noted that the Camolian had shakily scrambled to its feet and started to run away. The alien in front of Ianto made to go after it, but Ianto took a step to block it. When the second alien attempted the same, he found Jack in front of him.

The two aliens growled loudly and lunged for the two blocking their ways. The resulting fight lasted long enough for the Camolian to be long gone from sight before Jack and Ianto had their opponents face first in the sand. Jack sat on his opponent’s back, holding him down, realizing he was unable to use enough force to render the alien unconscious. Beneath him, the alien howled and bucked, attempting to find a way to knock Jack off him.

Meanwhile Ianto squatted over his opponent, with his knee shoved in the alien’s lower back, holding both its hands behind its back. His captive did not struggle like Jack’s.

“What do you plan to do now, human?” the alien snarled. “Hold my hand?” Ianto could hear the derisive sneer in the tone. “Humans are not my type.”

“Yep, I know. I’m not hairy enough for you. Which is quite fine. I’m taken anyway,” Ianto replied coolly.

“You might as well release us,” the alien continued to speak. “Because although you might have been able to knock us off balance, but you’ll never knock us out. We are much stronger than you puny humans. And you have no weapons.”

He heard Jack sigh impatiently from behind him. “I’ll snap your necks if that’s what it takes to shut you up,” Jack said.

“Go ahead and try, human. You think you can defeat us? Next time, its best to learn who you are fighting.”

Jack started to laugh, but was suddenly cut off and let out a pained gasp.

Ianto twisted his neck to see what happened, to find Jack toppling down toward the sand, off the alien while a large blade with Jack’s blood flickered in Ianto’s view.

He realized what had happened too late as the alien beneath him grew an additional appendage. Ianto turned just in time to watch the long claws, looking almost like steel blades, going for his chest. He cried out in pain as material of his shirt was shreded and he felt skin rip open. As Ianto fell over, the alien that was previously beneath him got to its knees.

“This one is dead,” the alien by Jack announced, kicking Jack’s still form.

“This one is too injured to move. It will die soon enough,” the alien Ianto fought stated, also kicking Ianto, who lay curled up on the ground, wheezing and gasping, feeling as his if his chest was on fire.

“Leave ‘em, and let’s find what they allowed to get away from us. It still has our treasure.”

Leaving Jack and Ianto where they lay in the sand, the two aliens set off in the direction that the Camolian had run.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jack came to life with a loud gasp, his body lifting off the ground; then he started to cough from inhaling a mouthful of sand. Immediately he started to panic, thinking he was either buried underground or trapped in a cement block.

“E-easy, y-you’re fine,” he heard Ianto assure him. The words were meant to put him at ease, but Ianto’s voice set Jack into another type of panic.

Immediately he pushed himself to his knees and looked over to find Ianto hunched over on his knees several feet away. He was breathing heavily and gasping, as if in pain. Jack remembered what had happened, how he had ended up dead. The alien beneath him had grown an additional limb, one that had a blade and it went right through his body, slicing through vital organs that rendered him dead in moments. Thankfully it was a clean slice, so he assumed that he was dead for a relatively short amount of time.

His mind worked further and made the connection, especially when his eyes settled on the pools of blood from where he last remembered Ianto had been and trailing to where he currently was. It was as if Ianto had attempted to be next to Jack when the immortal came back to life.

“Ianto!” Jack cried out. “Oh God, no!” He crawled the few feet over to Ianto. “Ianto, please….”

“O-okay, Jack. Give me a….” Ianto cut off his words and doubled over more, gasping loudly in pain.

Tears fell from Jack’s eyes. “It’s not alright.” He grabbed onto Ianto from behind. “You can’t die now, Ianto. Please, no!”

Ianto twisted in Jack’s hold and gave him a tired smile. “Not time yet,” he said softly. “I’m fine, Jack.”

“You’re….” Jack studied Ianto, looking at the shredded waistcoat and shirt. Even thought the clothes were shades of red, Jack was clearly able to make out the large blood stains. And all the blood still pooled on the ground, under his knees. “How?”

Ianto took another deep breath, closing his eyes. “I don’t know. All I know is that I’m okay now. I heal quickly, you know.”

Jack realized that was true. Cuts and bruises accumulated in the last five weeks had healed by the end of the day, when there should have been some sort of mark left for days. “Yeah, okay, but this…” he indicated to where there should have been a massive wound fatal enough to kill Ianto, “Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad you’re alive but….” He carefully moved a tear of shirt to look at Ianto’s skin underneath and saw nothing except for dried blood.

“I learned not to question what I don’t understand,” Ianto stated dryly.

“Since when?”

“Since… I guess since I woke up in the makeshift morgue . At this level of healing, at least. But I started to heal quickly from the little things long before that. Like before we lost Tosh and Owen.”

“How come I didn’t know this?”

“That I healed quickly? C’mon Jack. You know. You’ve noticed, but were usually too distracted to really comment on it.”

“Fine. Paper cuts and stuff like that, but deeper?”

“I never tested it by shoving a knife into my arm or something, but yeah, deeper. I asked Owen not to say anything until we knew more. Then….” He looked down.

Jack nodded in understanding. Then Owen had no longer been with them.

“But we also knew that if something was really deep enough, that I would need treatment before I bled out. So, my guess was if fatal enough it would kill me before I had a chance to heal.”

Jack shrugged, not sure what to say. He studied Ianto again. “You mean like this?”

“Like this. By all rights, I should have been dead by the time you came to, but the bleeding just started to slow down. And it hurt like fuck when suddenly it started to heal.”

“You can’t die?” Jack asked.

“I’m pretty sure I could,” Ianto stated. “But judging from the past three years, I’m pretty certain that it would take quite a bit to get me to that point.”

Jack’s jaw hung. “Does the Doctor know?” he said, barely above a whisper.

“No. I never had something like this happen in front of him , so I just decided to keep my mouth shut. Sometimes, the way he looks at me… It’s creepy. I don’t think he ever realizes he’s doing it, but it’s as if something about me puts him off.”

“Like you’re wrong?” Jack asked bitterly.

“Well, not wrong, just…not right.” Ianto placed his hand on Jack’s cheek. “And you’re not wrong, Jack. If nothing, you’re very right. And I made sure the Doctor knows it.” He moved so he could gently kiss Jack’s lips. “They’re far gone from here, let’s hope our little friend is too so they don’t catch him again.”

Jack looked around. “I’m guessing the Doctor got distracted, because I see no sign of him. Let’s get to the hotel. I’m sure you’re wanting to get cleaned up.”

“I am, but I’m afraid we’ll scare people like this.” Ianto sighed.

“Which is why it’s a good thing we checked in first. We have clean clothes and passcodes. Meaning we can find a back door to sneak in.”

Ianto smiled at Jack. “I love how you think. Give me a hand. I’m afraid I’m still feeling a bit depleted from the blood loss. That will take a little longer to recover from.”

“In that case,” Jack grinned as he got to his feet, helping Ianto, who leaned against him for support. “Allow me.” Jack lifted Ianto into his arms.

“Jack! I can walk. Besides, you can’t possibly carry me all the way there!” Ianto protested.

“I can try.” Stubbornly, Jack set off in the direction he knew their hotel would be.

Ianto could not help laughing when he found himself leaning against Jack for support once again when he did not last getting to solid ground from the sandy shore of the beach. He was pleased to hear Jack laugh with him.

Why shouldn’t they? After all, they were both alive to laugh about it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They managed to get into the hotel and to their room undetected. Once they were safely behind the locked door of their room, Jack contacted the Doctor, explaining the change of plans. He left out most of the details, simply saying they ended up helping someone and their clothes were ruined in the scuffle. After tsking and commenting that trouble never failed to follow them, the Doctor assured him that he’d be fine on his own, and he already had a few things to amuse himself with. They made plans to meet for breakfast and the Doctor ended the call telling Jack to enjoy their early evening in the hotel.

“At least the part about both of us being okay is true,” Ianto said when Jack put his mobile down on a counter.

“I didn’t lie,” Jack defended. “I just omitted a few facts -- like that I died and you were shredded, but we are okay now.”

Ianto moved closer to Jack. He had taken his ruined waistcoat and shirt off and was wearing just his trousers, which were also stained with blood.

“Are we?” Ianto asked softly, his eyes boring into Jack’s.

Jack flinched, cursing that he could not hide from Ianto, but he still had to try to give a brave front. “Yeah,” he replied, attempting a cocky grin that did not reach his eyes.

“Liar,” Ianto said affectionately as he reached out to start unbuttoning Jack’s ruined shirt.

As Ianto removed the braces from Jack’s shoulders, the older man reached out. He buried his fingers in the furry chest before him, moving hairs aside, eyes watching where his fingers glided, taking in the unmarked skin below as his fingers continued to move along Ianto’s chest.

“I thought I’d lost you again,” he whispered hoarsely.

“I know, Jack,” Ianto said in a soothing tone. With Jack’s braces hanging down his sides by his trousers, he pulled the ruined shirt out of his pants.

Jack continued to stroke Ianto’s chest as he allowed his lover to take his shirt off.

Ianto moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, kissing him gently. “I’m fine, Jack. Still not my time yet.”

Jack returned the kiss. The kiss lingered, gentle and loving, with an edge of desperation on Jack’s behalf until they parted for air. Drawing a ragged breath, Jack dropped his head in the junction of Ianto’s neck and shoulder. Holding his lover tightly, he started to sob quietly.

Ianto held him, bestowing kisses on Jack’s head, murmuring words of comfort, until the sobs subsided.

With his head still buried, Jack confessed, “I’m so scared, Ianto. I’m going to lose you one day, but I can’t.” He started to shake. “I can’t live without you.”

Ianto kissed the side of Jack’s head. With his mouth still next to Jack’s face, he murmured, “And yet you can’t die.” He moved away from Jack enough to cup the upset man’s head in his hands. “I wish I could promise you forever, Jack, but what I can promise you is that it’ll take a lot more than metal claws, bullets or even laser wounds to kill me. I’m hoping that means we’ll have a long time for me to convince you that you will continue without me.”

Jack nodded, but the tears didn’t stop. “Even if you heal faster than an injury could kill you, you’re still going to age. I’ll still lose you to natural causes way too soon.”

“Oi!” Ianto commented. “Are you seeing gray hairs on me already?”

Jack shook his head. “But when you have forever, like I do, even fifty years seem too soon.”

“Stop, Jack. Don’t pine on it now before it’s time.” Ianto moved close enough to kiss Jack briefly, his hands still holding Jack’s head. “I’m only 32, for fuck’s sake. Don’t double the years before they’re here.”

Jack pulled back from Ianto and stared, his eyes wide. “32?” he asked, confused. You were just barely 27 six months ago.”

Ianto chuckled. “Six months for you. Longer for me. Remember?”

“Right. Wait. You said you were with the Time Agency for 3 years.”

“If you know about Jim Bond, then you also know that Time Loops are a bitch.”

“You’re 32?” Jack hardly gave thought to Ianto’s age until that moment.

“Yeah.” Ianto was grinning, a devilish grin, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“But you hardly look….”

“A day over 27?” Ianto asked, with a knowing look on his face.

“You look exactly as I remember you; well, except for your eyes. They look older. The rest of you, still as you did on that day….” Jack’s voice cracked. He took a deep breath, his eyes on Ianto’s face. “Okay, minus the cut on your cheek. Even that’s gone.”

Ianto nodded. “That was one of the deeper, would take a while to heal gashes.”

“It should have left a scar.”

“Yeah. It should have. Just like having big metal claws tearing open my chest should have.”

“True.”

Ianto shrugged. “I’m just guessing, but based on experience of the last few years, I heal quickly enough to prevent most injuries from being fatal, and my aging processes has slowed down as well. I’ve aged a little. Well, enough for me to notice, but yeah, it’s not much.”

Jack peered suspiciously at Ianto. “Are you sure you really would stay dead?”

Ianto sighed dramatically. “I don’t know, Jack. I really haven’t died lately to take note.” He rolled his eyes.

“You died twice,” Jack pointed out.

“A long time ago,” Ianto reminded him. “The time you brought me back was even longer. And the second time, remember I wasn’t really dead. The pill made it only look like I was dead. When I took it, I knew I was going to wake up again.”

“And you admitted when the virus infected you that it felt as if you really were.”

Ianto leaned over to kiss Jack softly. “I’ll test it, if you really want. How do you think I should kill myself?”

Jack crushed Ianto to him. “No, that’s not necessary. Besides, I think if you were immortal you’d get some sign from the Doctor more than just being…‘not right’.” He frowned. “He’d have let you know right off that you were wrong.”

“Stop it, Jack. You’re not wrong. Don’t let that still get to you.”

Jack sighed and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “I’m dangerous,” he said, his voice low. “Even my own daughter said as much, just like my ex-wife – Alice’s mom -- said the same.” He twisted his hands nervously. “Everyone I let near me ends up dead.”

Ianto crawled onto the bed behind Jack and placed his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him close. “Jack, that’s not true. I don’t believe anyone we lost was your fault any more than anyone you lost before then was. And besides, I believe you said Gwen seems to be doing fine. She has Rhys and they’re looking forward to having a baby. If nothing, you nurtured her.” He kissed the side of his head.

“You may be right,” Jack said slowly, “but I still killed Stephen. My own grandson, who trusted me. I killed him.”

Ianto rested his head against Jack’s. “Because he was the closest child. And they really did not give you too much of a choice. I blame Frobisher for your grandson’s death. He’s the one who had Alice and Stephen taken. It was because of the government that you were both taken to the same building. Jack, I know that if there had been any other choice, if there was any chance of saving him, you would have.”

Jack nodded. “I demanded another option, but there just wasn’t….” He choked up, tears falling from his eyes again. “And I had… it was either him or all those other children. Including your family.” He hung his head. “I only wish there had been another way.”

Ianto held Jack tightly. “You gave life, Jack. You were given a responsibility, and in the end you proved yourself a bigger person than all those officials we watched in that room.”

Jack said nothing, but allowed Ianto to hold him and give him comfort.

As Ianto held Jack, he thought one thing he did not dare say aloud. That the moment Jack realized what had happened and that his life was threatened, the Captain had offered up all the children the 456 were requesting. Ten percent of the Earth’s children did not seem to be so high a price to pay to keep Ianto safe.

It scared Ianto to be loved that much, and yet he hoped he might be able to show Jack he was loved equally in return – in a less threatening to any population, hopefully.

Ianto finally managed to get Jack into the bathroom and finished stripping them down. Thankfully, they got a hotel with running water instead of the new-fangled cleaning areas that were popular across the universe. More than it making Ianto feel cleaner to have the dirt and blood rinse away, there was something soothing about a warm shower, and thankfully it was working its magic on Jack.

What started off as gentle and comforting turned into more as soft kisses grew more insistent, hands went from comforting to leaving behind a trail of passion. Jack ended up begging Ianto to take him in the shower, even if there was no lube. There were times when Jack did want it that rough, and it would make Ianto nervous, even knowing there would be no lasting damage. He hated the thought of inflicting injury on Jack, but with Jack’s encouragement, he had learned how to not leave any lasting injury after they were done. Ianto was faced with the same nerves again, being that for him it had been years since he last did it that way with Jack, but one look in Jack’s eyes and there was nothing he wouldn’t do that Jack asked for. Especially when the older man begged.

While Jack tried to hide it, it did not escape Ianto that he did not sleep much that night. Ianto decided to give up on sleep midway through the night when Jack woke him because of a nightmare. Once again in his sleep, Jack relived what he thought were the last minutes of Ianto Jones’ life. 

As Ianto held Jack, soothing him and assuring that he was alive, once again, he was reminded of the bastard he was for willingly allowing Jack to go through any amount of time believing he was alone.

Ianto had also known back then that Jack loved him. The immortal did not have to say those words, it really did not seem necessary between them. It was the little things they would do for each other, the looks and touches that told Ianto that Jack loved him, and he was certain that Jack knew he was loved back. Ianto had still felt it necessary to say those words in those last moments. Particularly since even though he was told he would survive in the end, those last few moments he found himself truly believing he was not going to make it, and needed to finally say the words that were left hanging between them. He wanted Jack to find some comfort in them; instead it seemed to have torn Jack apart, especially when Jack’s denial of the situation left him unable to return them. Jack went on for six months thinking that Ianto had died without hearing him return those words.

It only added to Ianto’s guilt.

Jack sensed the change in Ianto’s mood and asked about it. It caused Ianto to blurt out repeatedly how sorry he was.

“It’s okay,” Jack said, now holding Ianto and kissing the side of his head. “It’s not your fault. It could have been worse, you know. You really could have died that day.”

“But look what it did to you, Jack. For six months you thought I was dead.”

“That was definitely not your fault. I know you were led to believe you’d come back to me soon after.”

Ianto nodded slowly, but lifted his head to stare at Jack with pain filled, glistening eyes. “True. But I also allowed myself to be used into making you…” Ianto’s voice cracked and he shook his head, unable to go on.

“Ianto,” Jack said softly. “I hate myself for it, but there’s no need for you to join in my guilt. You had no idea. And I’m only realizing now that we were both played as pawns to destroy the 456. I also know who played us.”

“Sometimes I hate him, you know,” Ianto snapped. “But then I look at him sometimes when he thinks no one is looking and I can see what the toll of making those decisions costs him.” He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Is that what it’s like you for you? Over a century of making decisions that no one else could – all to save a planet that really isn’t yours? Is that your curse forever?”

Jack nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he said his voice so low Ianto barely heard him. “But, I like to think Earth was home. At least it was for so long, much longer than I expected to live, and definitely longer than any time I spent on my native planet or time. I made it my planet. And for the Doctor, I think it’s worse. For now. Check with me in 100,000 years or so.”

Ianto pulled Jack to him, stroking his back. “I’ll find a way, Jack. I don’t know how, but I will. If for nothing else but to hope you could find some comfort in leaning on me, even for a little while.”

Jack’s fingers were running along Ianto’s chest again, still marveling at the unblemished flesh that should have been cut open, shredded and leaving Ianto most likely dead. At the very least he should have serious scarring. “The more you talk about it, the more I’m starting to believe that there was a greater reason that Stephen was chosen somehow.” He started to cry quietly as he remembered the little boy he loved, the grandson he was forced to sacrifice. “They’re probably going to cover up everything, allow people to go back into denial on the truth. And no one will ever know that one little boy named Stephen Carter saved the world and prevented ten percent of the children from dying.”

“I think when we’re ready, we should go back and do something about that,” Ianto said. “After all, we’re both ex-Time Agents. That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Would you?” Jack asked.

“I think…I think all it would really take is a call from you to Gwen, and telling her. I know she’ll get all self-righteous over it at first, but then she’ll make sure Stephen is remembered for what he did.”

“I can’t talk to her yet. I still need some distance”

“Why, Jack?”

“Because….” Jack drew a ragged breath. “Because I’m not ready to go back. And I know if I contact her, I will. We will.” He moved their heads so he could kiss Ianto. “I mean, here we both are, across the universe on some other world. We have the ability to see and do so much, travel the universe. It’s something I wished we would be able to do, and for a while I thought that dream had died with you in Thames House. Now…I want us to have time alone. Just me and you. At some point even break away from the Doctor.”

“We can do that, Jack. I know I want it too. But we can always go back, you know. Even if the Doctor won’t.” Ianto grinned and his eyes rested on the black leather wristband that was set on an end table next to Jack’s brown one. “Mine still works as it should.”

“You mean the Doctor let you….”

“I didn’t allow him near it. Once I promised him that as tempted as I was otherwise, I would not cross our timelines and go back to change what I couldn’t, he gave up on trying.”

Jack pulled Ianto to him, nuzzling the side of Ianto’s head. “We can’t go back and fix things, no matter how much we want to. If we change something we shouldn’t it could be bad for not only us but the world.”

“Even the universe,” Ianto agreed, brushing his lips along Jack’s finely chiseled jaw.

“So we travel with the Doctor for now, but whenever it feels like time, we break away, agreed?”

Ianto nodded. “And maybe one day we’ll feel up to going back to Torchwood. But only if and when we’re ready.”

“And we both have to be. Not just one of us. Agreed?”

“Definitely.” Ianto sighed and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I still do feel guilty about leaving Gwen in the dark about us.”

“What about your sister?”

“Well, yeah. Her too.”

“If it makes you feel better….”

“No. It won’t. Just because I feel bad about it at times doesn’t mean it’s the best thing for us both. Right now it’s not. Maybe one day it might be, or maybe it never will be. Only time will tell for us, Jack. The only thing I can promise you is that we do have time. I’m going to die one day while you live on forever, but I’m different now. It will take a lot more to kill me than before. And I’ll still be careful whenever we can afford the opportunity,” Ianto said.

There was a time when Ianto was a man of few words, while Jack had enough for the two of them. But after all Ianto said to Jack, the only reply Jack had was to hold Ianto close. With his lips close to his lover’s, he simply said, “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 

Ianto peered out of the door of the TARDIS while Jack and the Doctor peered at the screen. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this,” he stated.

“I think we’re a bit off the target,” Jack commented, looking down at the console and flicking a few switches, prompting the Doctor to turn some dials and moved levers.

“Maybe,” the Doctor agreed, “but it’s still such a lovely planet. Let’s just take a little looksie since we’re here.”

Jack gritted his teeth as his eyes settled on Ianto. He worried his lower lip. Thankfully, in the last three weeks since the incident on the beach, there had been no injuries and Jack had suffered no deaths. It was just the way he liked it. However, no matter how peaceful a stop appeared, traveling with the Doctor was like traveling with a trouble magnet. They found themselves sorting out some problem or another that no one else might not have. On one hand, there was a sense of satisfaction with the populations safe; but on the other, Jack wanted some time to just relax and enjoy being with Ianto without worrying about losing him again. Despite Ianto’s assurances that he would most likely be around for a long time before death took him again, Jack’s anxieties did not leave him. Because Ianto still could die, and the thought scared him still.

Ianto sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Sure it’s a lovely planet. There’s a thick fog that is the distinct color of lime green, and the feeling is overall foreboding. Lovely indeed.”

“Of course it is. This world isn’t known for such conditions. That tells me something,” the Doctor stated, going to get his coat.

Jack gripped the edge of the console, taking a deep breath. “It tells me to get the hell outta here,” he mumbled.

“Now, now, Jack. That’s not the attitude to have,” the Doctor chastised him.

“Why not? I ask for someplace to spend a few days to relax, and we’re about to embark out where the atmosphere is… wrong?” he asked, gesturing expansively with a hand as he said the last word.

“It reminds me of the ATMOS incident,” Ianto said. He pursed his lips in thought. “What do the atmosphere readings indicate? Is it a natural condition, or synthetic?”

“It’s Livable. C’mon,” the Doctor stated, shrugging on his coat. “Would I drag us out into an environment that could kill us?”

Ianto shook his head, sharing a look with Jack. His lover’s reply to the Doctor was a glare that spoke volumes – if the Doctor had been looking. Knowing the Doctor, Ianto figured that even if he had caught the glare, he’d have just ignored it.

“Fine,” Ianto finally agreed. “We’ll go, but we’re going out there our way,” he insisted to the Doctor. He nodded to Jack, who moved away from the console to leave the control room.

“Your way? What’s your way?” the Doctor asked, his eyes watching as Ianto flipped open the cover on his wriststrap and started to fiddle with it. “What are you doing?”

“It means that I locked the TARDIS in as a target in case I need for Jack and I to make a quick exit from the outside.”

“It also means that we’re not leaving the TARDIS unarmed,” Jack’s voice announced as he returned. He was wearing his greatcoat and carried a charcoal gray wool coat that Ianto used for cooler climates.

Ianto noticed Jack had his holster on and had his sonic blaster tucked snuggly in the holster. He handed Ianto his own holster along with his coat. With a smile, Ianto accepted it, along with Jack’s help putting on the coat as he checked the blaster for the charge. Ready to leave, he pulled Jack close to him and kissed him briefly. “We’ll be fine, Jack,” he assured him.

“We better,” Jack stated. In a lower voice, he added, “I think it’s almost time for us to head off on our own.”

Ianto quirked an eyebrow. “That is assuming we could pick places and times better than he can.”

“Shit,” Jack commented and kissed Ianto again.

Ianto moaned into the kiss and Jack abruptly pulled away. Ianto looked up to Jack’s amused face. “Keep that thought for later. Promise?” Jack asked.

Ianto understood what Jack meant. It seemed to have become a ritual before embarking on a new adventure outside the TARDIS. “Promise,” Ianto smiled, aware of the Doctor impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet. They were blocking the door, so the Doctor had to wait until the couple pulled apart. Ianto took Jack’s hand in his. “Right. Let’s go then.”

“Let’s not go too far, huh?” Jack said, sounding nervous as they left the TARDIS.

“I better not catch you two waving those things around unnecessarily,” the Doctor warned, indicating their weapons.

“Of course,” Jack agreed. “We only have them if we need them. Remember, Ianto promised me that he’s going to stay alive for a long time before I have to deal with life without him. I’m not willing to take chances of that changing.” His eyes turned haunted as he fixed them on the Doctor. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, Jack. I agree, we want Ianto around for a long while, but we don’t have to resort to violence to achieve that.”

“Perfect world case,” Jack snorted. “But best to be prepared.”

The Doctor snorted in disgust and started to walk ahead of them, looking around in all directions. Ianto’s eyes went from their surroundings to the black band on his right wrist. Jack’s attention was on Ianto and the Doctor.

“I don’t like this,” Jack stated. “You can hardly see twenty feet beyond us. Anything can be hiding in this.”

A blue glow emitted from the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver and both Ianto and Jack looked over at him at the whirling sound. “Still safe to breathe,” the Doctor announced.

“For now,” Ianto announced. “We’re fine, but I’m getting concentrates that living here over time can build up.” He looked over to Jack, “Much like living with asbestos or lead in a dwelling.”

Jack consulted his own band for a break down of elements in the air.

“Oh now, this has always been such a lovely planet. Clean air, picturesque, serene….” He frowned. “How wonder how long this has been happening?”

“When was the last time you were here?” Jack asked.

“A long time ago for me,” the Doctor stated.

“I think he means when in this planet’s history were you last here,” Ianto corrected the Doctor. “And do we know exactly when we are now?”

Jack looked over to the Doctor, who remained silent. The Time Lord continued to look around at their surroundings. Jack let out a snort. “Now that’s a first,” he commented.

“What?”

“You not having an answer,” Jack pointed out.

“Perhaps Ianto might be able to give you an answer,” the Doctor snapped, “because I know I don’t.”

Jack winced as Ianto glanced up from his continued readings. “If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you. C’mon Doctor, tell us what you do know.”

“We’re not when we’re supposed to be.”

“Are you sure we’re where we’re supposed to be?” Jack asked.

“Don’t be daft,” the Doctor replied. “Of course I am. The TARDIS only land a little off course… by a decade or two.”

A look passed between Jack and Ianto that was part frustration and part amusement.

“We know that already,” Ianto said. “Jack had mentioned that little oversight back in the TARDIS.”

The Doctor sighed heavily. “I think the TARDIS is in need of some maintenance. This is happening too many times again.”

“Blaming the TARDIS now?” Ianto asked and laughed. He smirked when the Doctor glared at him.

“I’ll admit that my timing can be off at times, but she’s built to be handled by more than one person. You try it one day,” the Doctor stated as they continued to walk in a row. 

Jack was between the Doctor and Ianto, and at the moment, he was glad of that. The Doctor seemed quick to pick on Ianto in the last few days and Ianto had no qualms about standing up to the Time Lord. “But there’s three of us now,” he said.

He watched as the Doctor’s head bobbed up and down in a nod. “Exactly. And yet we’re still hitting off our target. It’s really not a problem when we randomly land planetside, but if a precise landing is necessary, we might have problems.”

“So?” Ianto asked. “Shouldn’t we be inside the TARDIS and working on the problem?”

“Oh we’ll take care of that, don’t you worry. But for now, we’re here and there’s something very wrong,” the Time Lord said. “And I for one, would like to figure out what that is.”

“It’s definitely not natural to the planet,” Jack reported, still scanning the atmosphere with a handheld. “In fact, it’s isolated to just this continent.” He looked first to the Doctor and then to Ianto. He let out a heavy sigh as he slipped an arm around Ianto. “This could be detrimental to this world,” he said in resignation. “And we might be the only defense before destruction.”

“Just like in Torchwood, yeah?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, just like in Torchwood,” Jack agreed.

“Except when I was with Torchwood, I was in my own time, on my own planet. We’re time travelers now. Wouldn’t that have a chance of interfering with the planet’s natural progression?”

“Star Trek has the no interference law,” Jack quipped.

“I know these things,” the Doctor remarked, ignoring Jack’s comment. “I know what is and what shouldn’t be. I know what’s a fixed point,” his eyes unconsciously flickered to Jack, “and what isn’t.”

Jack noted that the Doctor did not look over to Ianto.

“And this isn’t a fixed point?” Ianto asked.

“Ianto Jones, you are a paradox. You were a Time Agent. Surely you understand how these things work.”

“We had rules,” Ianto argued.

“And still you went back to assassinate certain people so they did not exist to change conditions,” the Doctor said. “You Time Agents believe it’s for the good of many, but who gives you the right to choose?”

“I was going to say that despite our rules, you would find faults,” Ianto said, unfazed.

Jack rolled his eyes.

“Time Lords have a sense of what are fixed points and what is not. Humans do not, even if you all believed you were saving worlds, even those not populated by humans. But tell me, can you say that everything that the Time Agency did would not have an outcome that would advance humanity in the Universe?”

Ianto folded his arms and met the Time Lord’s eyes. “And yet you left me in a situation where I was able to be recruited by the Time Agency.”

The Doctor bristled slightly. “As I said, it was completing a paradox. It’s one of the reasons why you could not die in Thames House.”

Jack had to smile as he watched Ianto’s mouth move, but no words came out. The Doctor’s attention was already back on their surrounding so he did not see it. Jack read it loud and clear, “Fuck!”

“C’mon,” Jack said as the Doctor started to walk away from then at a quick pace. “Let’s see what’s happening, deal with it and then hopefully the next stop will be a nice peaceful beach somewhere.”

“Just once,” Ianto grumbled.

“I agree,” Jack said.

They came across the village the Doctor had originally planned for them to spend a few days at. It was on the outer edge of what looked like a stronghold. They spoke to the locals and the Doctor deduced that they were 15 years after his last visit to the world. The fog was still dense, and both Ianto and Jack had no idea what the village looked like. The longer they stayed, the more oppressive the fog seemed to them. Talking to the villagers, the younger ones had begun to accept it as a part of life. More questions lead to where the fog was coming from.

OoOoOoO

Ianto leaned back in the jumpseat inside the control room in the TARDIS. The Doctor was fiddling around with controls, while Jack was in their room changing his clothes. One of the hazards of walking in dense fog was one did not see piles of dung until it was too late. Jack’s cry as he went down alerted Ianto and the Doctor that something was wrong. Ianto’s immediate reaction had been to draw his gun, worried that something happened to Jack. Even if he would come back, Ianto knew dying was still painful for his lover. Besides, despite both Jack and the Doctor’s assurances that Jack will always come back, Ianto still had that small fear in the back of his head that one day luck would run out on Jack. His fears started to fade when he heard Jack cursing, and then a warning to be careful where they step. It was then Ianto had smelled it, and soon joined the Doctor in laughter while he helped Jack to his feet. They decided to head back to the TARDIS and let Jack clean up first before deciding what to do next.

He was staring at the pictures on the screen before him while he waited for Jack. The Doctor had pulled up photos of what the village and the nearby area looked like. They were satellite pictures, and Ianto was able to zoom in to where he wanted and see right down to cracks in roofs. The village was a modest but charming one, mostly made of wood abodes and tiling for roofs. There were two other villages located outside the stronghold. One looked like the first one, while the other no doubt housed those lower in status. The abodes were poorly built and covered with thatched roofs. Then there were the thick walls of the stronghold. This stronghold was much larger than any fortress or castle Ianto had encountered before. It was easily five times larger than anything Ianto knew. Inside were at least four towns. Looking at the structures of the buildings, Ianto knew the richer the inhabitants were the closer they went toward the center and the palace on a hilltop overlooking everything. There were lush gardens of exotic flowers and shrubbery separating the palace grounds from the towns. Also within the walls of the stronghold was a large marketplace that carried goods from all over the planet. Ianto was wished there wasn’t such a dense fog and that they could have gone inside the stronghold.

However, they had enough information on the reason for the fog, and Ianto started to do a search of the continent using current satellite technology, while the Doctor still fiddled with the console.

“There,” Ianto called out, causing the Doctor to lift his head and walk over to Ianto’s side. “It’s the plant that’s causing this.”

“Indeed,” the Doctor agreed. “They said it was build 14 years ago and the appearance of the fog was almost immediate.”

Ianto glanced up behind him when he heard Jack enter the control room. He smiled as Jack, dressed in black trousers and a gray work shirt, sat down next to him. Idly, Ianto ran a finger along the black braces, smiling in appreciation of Jack’s clothes.

Jack grinned back. “Maybe this time I can stay clean.”

The Doctor cleared his throat in annoyance. “Focus please,” he admonished.

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack winked at Ianto before they turned their attention to the monitor before them.

“What did I miss?” Jack asked.

“I found the location of the plant that is causing this mess,” Ianto replied. “The Doctor and I were just going over what we learned from the villagers. What I don’t understand is why are they staying here and just dealing with it?”

“Or not even fight back to stop it,” Jack added. Ianto nodded his head in agreement.

“First of all, Lentholian is a peaceful world in general,” the Doctor informed them. “I’m also inclined to believe that whoever is running that manufacturing plant is not of this world. This is a culture where the natives generally do not take up root and relocate. The village and town they are born in is usually the same one they die in. Oh, some may travel for commerce, but they always return.”

“That and travel is too expensive for the general populace,” Ianto added.

The Doctor looked up in surprise, as Jack started to laugh. He had been watching as Ianto fiddled with another screen while the Doctor spoke. It reminded Jack of the times they sat in the conference room discussing a case, and the many times that Ianto would surreptitiously do further research based on what was said during the meeting.

“It says so here,” Ianto pointed to the screen. “I managed to find a social study on the Lentholians.”

“Oh, is that so?” the Doctor asked.

“It also says that the Malaxi race opened a manufacturing plant on Lentho ten years ago. Of course, this study is four years old.”

“The Malaxi, huh?” the Doctor asked, looking thoughtful. “Oh, OH! Of course, the Malaxi! I know of them. War over the centuries, including biological warfare, had depleted their atmosphere of certain elements for the air to be considered safe to breathe. It’s a heavily populated planet and to relocate the entire population would be more costly than they have the resources for. I last heard that they had developed an artificial substitute instead to replace the missing elements, thus making their air breathable again.”

Jack frowned. “So it’s highly likely that they manufacture these elements off world? As in here?”

“Seems likely, wouldn’t you agree?” the Doctor replied.

Ianto had to nod in agreement. “Well now, that puts a difficult spin on this,” he sighed in frustration.

Jack leaned back in the seat and rubbed his face with his hand. “So on one hand, we have one world that is in danger of eventual death because of elements in the fog; while on the other hand, if we stop this plant from manufacturing, it could mean the end of life on another world.”

“Who are we to choose?” Ianto asked. “Evolution, survival of the fittest, natural progression? It’s not up to us to play God and choose who will survive and who will die.”

“The Malaxi survive,” Jack stated, looking up. “I remember now. I remember reading about the Malaxi being a thriving world in my own time. I didn’t know what they had to face to get there, but I do remember hearing about them. Malaxi filter masks against biological warfare could not be beat. We all had them.” Jack shrugged. “Living on a colony planet that was subject to invasion, we made sure we were prepared for almost anything that we could be subjected to.”

Ianto concentrated. “Hmm… now that I think about it, I vaguely remember a team from the Agency going to a dig in this system. I didn’t get many specifics, except that it was a dead world, the last of its population died about two centuries back when the atmosphere… imploded.”

“That was probably this world then.” Jack looked up to the Doctor. “Doctor, have you ever been here after the 50th century?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Can’t say that I tried. I found a liking for this era.

“Fixed point,” Jack said to Ianto.

Ianto nodded in agreement. “We should we go next? I’m thinking beach, resort, pampering….”

“Oh, so now you’re both experts on fixed points?” the Doctor asked.

Jack and Ianto shared a deep, meaningful look. “Of course,” Ianto stated. “Since you are so fond of reminding Jack, he is a fixed point.”

The Doctor seemed to lose his annoyance as his face dropped. “I hope you know that you’re very much welcome, Jack. It’s just that sometimes my senses affect me, and I act otherwise.” The Doctor looked from Jack to Ianto. “And for some reason, you manage to make my skin tingle; however, I think it’s more your attitude than anything else.”

Ianto lifted an eyebrow, trying not to give any secrets away. Once again he glanced at Jack, wondering if the Doctor was trying to tell him something without coming out and saying it.

“You’re just jealous because Ianto’s a match for you in the thinking department,” Jack said with a laugh.

The Doctor gave Jack a look and then actually glared at Ianto. “Ianto Jones, have I ever told you about when Donna and I were at Pompeii?”

Jack burrowed down further in the seat and put his feet up on the edge of the center console. “Uh-oh, looks like it’s story time.”

Ianto chuckled. “No, Doctor. You haven’t. But you’re going to change that now, aren’t you?”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 

The Doctor told the two men of his adventure in Pompeii with Donna on Volcano Day, and his discovery that he had to be there as he was the onset of the destruction of that day.

Both men looked stunned, but in the end, Jack and Ianto had managed to get the Doctor to agree with them this particular time. It was decided they would leave first and find somewhere else to do work on the TARDIS.

When it was time to leave, the Doctor seemed to be dragging his feet at the console and Ianto rolled his eyes before trading a not so discreet glance with Jack. “C’mon Doc,” Jack urged him. “Or if it’s too much trouble, I’m sure Ianto and I can handle it, while you sit down and commiserate.”

The Doctor glared over at Jack, and then sighed. “I know you’re right, Jack. I can feel it in here,” he thumped his chest, “that you’re both right.”

“But it’s hard to just let it go,” Ianto said softly. He was not so callous that he could not feel for those of the world they were on, but since he and Ianto both knew the outcome, it would be trouble if they ended up saving the world.

Jack went over to the Doctor’s side to stand before the viewer as he flicked some switches. “I remember you once telling me that Time Lords were to observe and never interfere. If you ask me, that’s an extreme. So is always bumbling in and changing things. I like to think you’ve found the happy medium.”

“So do I,” the Doctor replied. “But I can’t help think that situations like this are meant to mean something. After all, we missed the time I was originally aiming for.”

“I know, but didn’t you also just say that you feel that we’re right?” Jack asked.

“You’re right.” He looked over to Ianto, who stood off to the side. “What are you standing there for? Do you want to help us with a smooth take off or what?”

Ianto laughed and started to stride toward the console.

“Uh oh,” Jack remarked. “We better hurry. It looks like trouble.”

“Wha? What’s going on, Jack?” the Doctor asked, putting on his glasses and moving to stand beside the Captain.

“It looks like there’s a band of Malaxi starting to come this way,” Jack replied.

Ianto stood on the other side of Jack. “What are the chances that they are just taking a stroll?”

Jack shrugged as he folded his arms, staring at the screen. “I don’t know, but considering we did a lot of asking around, I wouldn’t be surprised if they heard of off-worlders asking about them and getting paranoid.”

“Well, time to go onward, yeah?” Ianto asked, looking over at the Doctor.

“Of course. Let’s go,” the Doctor said.

The three took to task of preparing the TARDIS to leave the planet, only for the ship to make some sounds that did not sound good to them. They ended up not going anywhere.

“They’re coming closer,” Ianto said, his eyes going on the screen, while both the Doctor and Jack pulled up grating. Jack jumped down, while the Doctor settled on his belly to look down at Jack.

“We’re not going anywhere for a while,” Jack announced.

Ianto glanced over at the two in time to notice the Doctor nodded his head, looking distraught.

“I knew she’s been acting up lately, but I was not expecting total failure from her yet.”

“At least we’re in here,” Ianto said, leaning against a railing and watching as Jack studied the panels and circuitry.

“Yes, I suggest we stay here until they leave,” the Doctor suggested.

Jack looked up from where he was looking. “What if they knock?” he asked.

“Then we’ll act as if nobody is home,” Ianto replied.

“Exactly. Either we’ll get the TARDIS fixed enough to leave, or they’ll have to leave eventually,” the Doctor stated.

OoOoOoO

They decided to leave the control room and head for other parts of the TARDIS. The Doctor made it clear that he was going to his reading room alone, which made Jack and Ianto grin. However, instead of going directly to their room, they wandered along the ship until they settled in a viewing room. To their delight, the TARDIS had changed the room to look like a lavish lounge with a large screen across one wall, and their choice of movies to view in the console. They settled on a 27th century comedy and actually watched it to the end. They started on a second movie, which was a 49th century sci-fi from a human colony across the universe. There were many medias that visual entertainment had developed over time, but the TARDIS was able to turn anything into a projection on the screen. Ianto had seen movies that had been labeled science fiction during his time in the future, with concepts of what life would be like in the next hundred years or so, especially on worlds where travel across the galaxy was not as accessible as others. With amusement, he knew that just like the movies of the 1950’s, where in the 21st century there would be flying cars and colonies on the moon, the concepts were way off of what was to come.

Ianto found himself becoming less interested in the movie the more Jack’s hands roamed across his body. He had no protests when he felt buttons opening and before Jack had a chance to completely divest him of his clothes, Ianto managed to turn them over and started to remove Jack’s clothes.

They were certain the TARDIS would not allow the Doctor to walk in on them, so they took their time finding pleasure and affirming their feelings using their bodies.

OoOoOoO

Ianto looked around the marketplace, wishing he was actually able to see his surroundings better. He had lost sight of Jack, who he had heard wheeling and dealing on a purchase in the booth next to him. He heard the Doctor’s discouraged sigh as the Time Lord came up behind him.

Ianto turned to the Doctor. “I take it you had no luck?”

The Doctor shook his head. “I was told we might be able to find it in the city within the fortress.”

Ianto shrugged. “Then I see no reason why we shouldn’t go in there. I would suspect as long as we don’t ask too many questions and be direct on what we need to fix the TARDIS, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I agree. First we should go back to the TARDIS with what we have already,” the Doctor said.

“That means no asking too many questions when we go in there,” Ianto pointed out.

“Of course,” the Doctor agreed.

“What am I missing?” Jack asked, coming to stand next to Ianto. He had a leather sack hanging from his right shoulder and he slipped an arm around Ianto’s waist.

“We’re going back to the TARDIS now to drop off our purchase and then we’re to go into the fortress in hopes to find the last part,” Ianto explained. “And what were you buying over there?” he asked.

Jack winked at Ianto and said in a low voice, “Blending in with the natives, of course and buying some local products.”

“Oh? Like what, Jack?” the Doctor asked. “Trinkets are always fun.”

“I gotta tell you, Doc,” Jack stated as they walked back in the direction of the TARDIS, “these are fun, but I’m not showing you. Just Ianto.”

Ianto cursed under his breath as he felt his cheeks heat up as he realized exactly what it was Jack had haggled down to a very cheap price. He felt another type of heat as he realized they had yet another alien sex device to try out later when they had time alone. Leave it to Jack Harkness to always find the sexual stimulants on whatever world they found themselves on, and to always bring something back with him for them to try out. Ianto was not about to start complaining, yet he wished Jack used more discretion around the Doctor. Especially when the Doctor did not take hints right away and had no discretion himself, until he realized what Jack had purchased.

“Oh now Jack, no fair not to share,” the Doctor admonished, proving Ianto correct.

“I’m not sharing Ianto with you, Doctor,” Jack said.

“What? What do you mean?”

“You would think after all the other times, he would finally figure out what were private purchases,” Ianto muttered.

“Oh…OH! Now why must you always buy those things around me, Jack?”

“Because we can never get rid of you while we’re shopping,” Jack teased with a laugh. Ianto joined his partner in the amusement.

 

By the time they had dropped off their purchases and returned to find themselves walking along the streets in the first shopping district within the fortress, even the Doctor was in a good mood. The topic of conversation moved away from Jack’s sexual stimulant collection and onto others they could all enjoy. Earlier, when they had left the TARDIS, they had made sure they were all dressed more appropriately to blend in with the locals. They were assured they did not stand out as they continued on their search for a part that would make the repair not just a patch job and close to a permanent fix.

OoOoOoO

“Don’t we have any options for alternatives for this part?” Ianto asked as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

“I’m sure there’s something,” Jack stated. “Between the three of us, I’m sure we can figure out something.” He smirked as he continued, “I remember being imaginative and resourceful in maintaining the old girl. I know we can come up with something.” He glanced at Ianto. “And you’ve always been resourceful where the rest of us did not think. Like when you got phone reception when Suzie locked us down,” he reminded, smiling warmly at his lover.

He felt Ianto tense up next to him about a split second before he realized the reason. “Doctor, we’re being followed,” he said lowly.

Ianto was studying his wristband. “Uh huh, I would say it’s our same friends from last night,” he reported. “A party of four, it looks like.”

“I guess we didn’t blend in as well as we hoped,” Jack said with a sigh. “I would have worn my coat then.”

“Jack,” Ianto warned, knowing what Jack was doing to break the tension, but he was not in the mood.

“Ianto, why don’t you and the Doctor go on ahead? Just let me be between you two and the others. Please.” He squeezed Ianto’s arm. “I need you to do this.” He pulled out his weapon from the waistband of his trousers, the gun hidden beneath the black leather outer tunic he wore.

Ianto nodded and leaned over to give Jack a quick kiss on his cheek before moving over to the Doctor. “Shall we, Doctor?” Ianto asked, taking out his own gun out from its hiding place. “Don’t say a word, please. We already agreed we were not going out of the TARDIS unarmed. I’ll only use it if I have no other choice.”

“Fine, fine.”  
The problem with putting distance between them and Jack was, as Ianto glanced back, that he could no longer see Jackthrough the fog. That also meant they were no longer in Jack’s sight, so he knew they had to make their way to the TARDIS as quickly as they could.

“Oh, blimey,” the Doctor muttered.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“We’re not only being followed. It looks like we’re about to be cut off.”

Ianto lifted his arm to run a scan with his wriststrap and cursed. “Jack,” he called out, taking the chance of the others hearing him.

“I know. I see it too,” Jack’s voice came from not more than ten feet behind them. “I think we just need to hover together and attempt to break our way through.”

“We can always go in another direction,” the Doctor suggested.

“And take a risk of getting lost?” Jack asked, as Ianto felt him come up beside him. “If we lose the TARDIS, then we’ll be in more danger than attempting to get past our visitors.”

Ianto attempted to scan the surrounding area and get a better grasp of their bearings. “We’ll most likely run into more groups.”

“He’s right, Doctor. Each group has at least three. And the one behind us is quickly closing in. So move it!” Jack pushed the Doctor forward, while Ianto grabbed the Time Lord’s arm and started to run.

As they ran to the TARDIS, Ianto started to chuckle. “I can’ believe we had to convince you to start running,” he said to the Doctor. “Usually it’s the other way around.”

They heard Jack’s chuckle from behind them. A few seconds later, Jack said, “We’re about to approach the party that’s between us and the TARDIS.”

“Got ‘em located,” Ianto confirmed. “And they have just been joined by one of the other parties. At least 6 of them. Shit!” Ianto lifted his right arm, the one with the gun. 

He felt Jack put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll have worse trouble with those ahead. You get behind the Doctor and keep him between us.”

“I don’t need babysitters,” the Doctor complained as Ianto fell behind.

The younger ex-Time Agent placed his hand firmly on the Doctor’s back. “You don’t use weapons. You’re best at running. So shut up and do that.”

They started to see shapes in the fog that started to take form of humanoid beings as they got closer to the TARDIS; then they started to be shot at. Jack returned fire as he continued to lead the three towards safety. Ianto helped Jack by firing from a point just behind the Doctor, but to the side. The group behind them was still not close enough to attempt firing at them. A quick scan told Ianto that the group that had been following them was no longer behind them. Either they had circled around to head them off and join another group, or had decided they were no longer needed.

“Almost there,” the Doctor informed them.

“I’m detecting only two still standing ahead of us,” Jack reported.

“The others are closing in, but if we could get past the last two before us, we should be in the TARDIS,” the Doctor stated.

They ran a few more steps, managing to dodge fire, when suddenly Jack cried out in pain and stumbled.

“Jack!” Ianto yelled out. He came up to the Doctor’s side, still firing.

“Get to the TARDIS,” Jack gasped. He toppled down to the ground.

Ianto clamped down on his emotions, fighting against his instinct to drop down next to Jack. He knew Jack was dying and would be dead soon. He also knew what he was expected to do. “I’ll come back for you, Jack,” Ianto managed to say, as he grasped the Doctor by his arm. He would get the Doctor safely in the TARDIS and then go back for Jack. Hopefully if they believed Jack was dead, they would leave him where he was, and not send Ianto on a chase across the land to where the manufacturing plant was located to retrieve his lover.

“Never mind that, Jack,” the Doctor stated as he bent over to pick up the fallen immortal.

Ianto managed to make out another humanoid shape and fired at it, feeling the satisfaction of seeing it fall. “Doctor! Leave him,” Ianto shouted, attempting to guide the Time Lord around Jack’s fallen body. “He’s dead anyway,” Ianto’s voice broke, but he continued on. “We need to get to safety, because Jack would never forgive us if something happened to –“

Ianto noticed the red glow of a blaster from the last alien standing and it was going directly for the Doctor. “No!” Ianto shouted, shooting the alien ahead of them as he pushed the Doctor out of the way. The Doctor stumbled over Jack’s body and fell down as Ianto slipped and found himself in the way. He was hit on his side.

“Fuck!” Ianto yelled as he went down. “Doctor, quickly, get into the TARDIS, in case the others get here.”

“And leave you and Jack… Ianto, you’re injured.”

“I’m fine, Doctor,” Ianto insisted, holding his side and then gritted his teeth. He doubled over and cried out in pain.

“If anything happens to you, Jack will never forgive me,” the Doctor insisted.

The Doctor felt a hand clamp down on his arm. “Ianto took a shot for you, the least you can do is make sure you’re safe,” Jack said as he sat up. Ianto and the Doctor had not noticed Jack gasping as he came back to life, too occupied with the current situation. “I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“He could be dying,” the Doctor insisted. “If we get him into the TARDIS, she can help him.”

“Fine, Doctor,” Ianto gasped. He let out another pain filled gasp.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Jack asked, now hovering over Ianto.

“You think?”

“You’ve been hanging out with me too long,” Jack stated. His concern for Ianto came through despite the levity he attempted. “You pushed the Doctor out of the way, but did you have to throw yourself in the line of fire?” Jack attempted to take Ianto into his arms, but the other man shook him off.

“Just… one….ARGH!” Ianto finally felt against Jack, into his arms as he started to breath heavily.

“It’s okay,” Jack said. “You’ll be okay now.” He glanced at the Doctor. “Unless you want to pick up one of our blasters and start firing, I suggest you start toward the TARDIS. Ianto’s okay. We’ll be behind you.”

“B-b-but….”

“Doctor, go!” Ianto demanded as he scrambled to his feet. “I’m sure the others are closer now.”

Jack helped Ianto up as the Doctor headed toward the TARDIS. Letting Ianto lean on him, the two men made their way behind the Doctor.

The Doctor got into the TARDIS and held the door open. “The others are behind you. Go! Go! Go!” he yelled out as the couple ran the last few meters and into the TARDIS door. The Doctor shut the door behind them as they fell onto the floor. He went to the console to make sure it was locked.

“Ianto,” Jack started.

“Get him to the medical bay,” the Doctor insisted.

Jack had positioned them so he had Ianto in his arms, leaning against him. Ianto took a few deep breaths and then let out one more strangled cry, before he fell limp against the Captain. Jack ran his finger’s through Ianto’s sweat soaked hair. “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Time to call it a night,” Jack stated. “Doctor, we’re going to our room.” He helped Ianto to his feet and they started across the control room toward the doorway.

“Now wait a minute!” the Doctor exclaimed, moving fast enough to step before the two men. “Ianto… he was shot. With a disrupter blast.” The Doctor’s eyes went down to Ianto’s blood soaked beige suede outer tunic. They rested on the burned hole where Ianto was hit. “You’re injured.”

Ianto took a deep breath as he traded a quick look with Jack. He nodded to his lover and pushed away from him enough to stand on his own. Instinctively, he tugged at the bottom of this tunic. “I assure you, Doctor, that I’m fine,” he stated calmly.

The Doctor continued to glare at him. “But you were… Oh no. No. Not you, too!” he exclaimed. “But no, that can’t be. I don’t feel the way I do when I look at him,” he gestured vaguely toward Jack. “But wait… now I know!” He pointed an accusing finger at Ianto. “That explains what I do feel around you. I thought it was just my imagination, because I allowed the use of some of the….” He stared at Ianto in horror.

“The Vortex,” Ianto finished for him.

“Did I miscalculate?” the Doctor asked.

“I can’t answer that, since I wasn’t around when you produced the anti-virus.”

“I was so certain I was careful. I made sure there was just enough of the Vortex to bring you back.”

Jack came up behind Ianto. “Well, yeah, you weren’t the only one who used the Vortex.” When the Doctor’s eyes shifted to Jack, he continued, “Just before we died, I kissed Ianto. I put the Vortex in me into the kiss, hoping it would bring him back.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It worked once before.”

The Doctor’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean it worked once before?” he insisted.

“A few years ago. Ianto died and I kissed him, using the Vortex in me to bring him back. And it worked. So just before we both died in Thames House, I thought to try it again.” Jack’s eyes started to glisten with tears. “I had to try. I didn’t want to lose him. I couldn’t….”

Ianto turned quickly and put his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him close. “It’s okay, Jack. I’m here. And it’s harder to get rid of me these days, yeah?”

“You both knew about this?” the Doctor insisted.

“Yes,” Ianto replied as he continued to hold Jack close and soothe him. “I knew the first time I got knifed. It wasn’t enough to kill me, but it healed before I had a chance to have a medic look it over. That was with the Time Agency. And every other time since. It’s different than with Jack,” he said. “When Jack is fatally injured, he dies first and then his body regenerates and heals, sometimes even after he comes back. Whatever happened to me, when I’m injured, I seem to heal fast enough to keep me from dying.”

“I didn’t know what you had done to save Ianto,” Jack said. “If I had, I wouldn’t have….”

“Would you?” the Doctor asked.

Jack gazed over at the Time Lord, expecting to see a disapproving glare. Instead, the Doctor was looking at him in concern. Jack dropped his head, knowing they both knew his answer.

“I thought so,” the Doctor said. He walked over to them and gently took Ianto by his arm. “I’d feel better if you both allowed the TARDIS to look you over, and then go on and get some rest.” He patted Ianto on his shoulder. “I’ll have to admit that we can’t afford to lose Ianto Jones yet. The double dose of the Vortex did not make you immortal, but yet I sense you have a very, very long life ahead of you.” His hand left Ianto’s shoulder to grip Jack’s. “You won’t have to worry about being alone for quite some time, Jack. And I don’t mean just decades. Both of you use what you have as a gift, and not a curse.”

Ianto met the Doctor’s eyes and knew exactly what he meant. He leaned over to kiss Jack gently. “He’s right, cariad. Whatever I am now, it’s not a curse. Not if it means that I get to have more time with you.”

Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug, and over his lover’s shoulder, smiled at the Doctor. “Yeah. It is a gift, isn’t it?”

The Doctor nodded. “Of course it is. Now get to medical, both of you.”

Jack kissed Ianto with a loud smacking kiss and grinned at him before he snapped to attention and saluted the Doctor. “Sir! Yes sir!” he exclaimed. He put his arm around Ianto, and started back on their way out of the control room.

“Ianto, just one more thing,” the Doctor called out.

Ianto turned his head to look back at the Doctor. “What’s that?”

“Thank you. For saving my life,” the Doctor said sincerely.

Ianto smiled back at the Doctor. “You’re very welcome, Doctor.” He allowed Jack to guide him toward the medical bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack awoke with a feeling that he was being stared at. He cracked one eye open as he turned his head in the direction of Ianto’s side of the bed to find the younger man was indeed staring at him. Ianto was on his side facing Jack, propped by his arm and head resting in his hand. A soft, loving smile was on Ianto’s face.

Jack could not help but to smile too. “What are you staring at?”

Ianto’s grin grew. “Would it be too soppy if I said one of the wonders of the universe?” he asked.

“Yes, but don’t let it stop you,” Jack said, turning on his side and tucking his arm under his head. He started to smile more. “I can say the same, but I’d sound like I was copying you.”

Ianto chuckled. “There are some instances where that would be okay.”

“Was that one of them?”

“Definitely.”

Jack shifted closer. “What happened to the days when I would get less sleep than you?”

Ianto schooled his features into an innocent look which Jack noticed was a farce. “What makes you think I’ve been up awhile?”

Jack laughed as he moved more so he could drape his other arm around Ianto. “You’ve been up long enough to take a shower, do your hair and brush your teeth.” He grinned roguishly at Ianto. “Which puts me at an unfair advantage.”

“How do you figure?”

“Simple. When we kiss in a few seconds, your kiss won’t taste like morning breath, like mine will.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Ianto replied as he closed the distance between them.

They kissed for a few seconds, the kiss soft and loving before they broke it. Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, while the younger man rested his head on his chest. Jack still gave thanks for each morning that he woke up beside Ianto, after having spent six long months believing Ianto was dead. 

“To be honest, it never was bad first thing in the morning,” Ianto spoke, his fingers stroking across Jack’s stomach in an abstract pattern.

“Excuse me?” Jack asked.

“Your morning kisses. It confused me at first when we started to wake up in the same bed together, but then I figured it was some 51st century thing. Like those pheromones of yours that are starting to drive me wild. It’s a shame I couldn’t pick up some things like that during my years with the Time Agency.”

“I was born like this,” Jack admitted. “However, there were some products that would keep your mouth fresh for months.”

“That had to be by your time, because I never came across such products.”

“If you like, we can convince the Doctor to take us so you can pick up some things. But that’s not a hint, because it doesn’t bother me.”

Ianto sighed heavily. “Whenever we can go somewhere,” he muttered.

“Hey, they’ll give up eventually,” Jack said. “Thank goodness we’re protected as long as we’re inside the TARDIS.”

Ianto sat up. “Yeah. Stuck inside for three bloody days.”

Jack followed suit and stretched as he planted his feet on the floor on his side of the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, “You’re getting cabin fever? Inside the TARDIS? You’re kidding me?”

“As big and interesting as she is, I find myself wanting to be outside at times. We’ve been stuck here for days, Jack. Three days. I guess it was on my mind and I ended up getting up earlier. I found myself trying to figure out if there was something to use as a substitute part to get the TARDIS at least somewhere that we can purchase the actual part.”

“I’ve been starting to think about that lately too,” Jack admitted as he got up. “But the Doctor wouldn’t go for it. If he can’t sort out a temporary replacement, I doubt he’s going to go for any jury-rigging from us.”

“Do you know something we could use?” Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. “No, but it’s not stopping me from thinking of what we do have on board to use.”

“I say we look around together and see what our minds can come up with. If a chance comes for you to risk to go out to town and purchase it, fine. If not, I’d feel better if we at least acted as if we were doing something about this.”

“Agreed,” Jack said. “So, I know you’re all fresh and clean, but I need a shower.” He started toward the en suite and paused in the threshold. “Be nice if I had a little help getting clean.” He winked and disappeared through the doorway.

It took Ianto only a second before he followed his lover.

OoOoOoO

Jack and Ianto sat together on a chaise lounge in the TARDIS’ library. They had spent a pleasant few hours engaging in small talk with the Doctor before settling down to read.

At last the Time Lord stood up and replaced the book he was reading on the shelf he had found it and stretched. “Well gentlemen, I think I’ll be heading to my room now.”

“Another bloody day of sitting and waiting,” Ianto sighed as he put the book he was reading down.

“They are still posting guards, watching if we leave the TARDIS. Even if we send Jack out, he won’t get far. And if he gets killed, I hate to think what they would do with his body before he is able to come back to life,,” the Doctor explained.

Jack grimaced. “I don’t think it matters much, Doctor. No matter what they do, I’ll come back. I discovered that when I was blown up along with the Hub.”

Ianto felt himself shiver from the memory of watching the government team retrieve Jack’s remains from the rubble that had once been the Hub. Three parts, including part of his head. He wished he wasn’t reminded of it, because it was sure to give him nightmares again for at least a few nights. It had taken him months once he found himself alive again before the nightmares had gone away.

Jack seemed to notice because he slipped his arm around Ianto’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I’m okay, Ianto. It’s obvious that no matter what happens to me, I’ll always come back.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier watching while it’s happening.”

“I understand,” Jack said softly, starting to nuzzle along Ianto’s jaw. “I know it’ll be hard watching you get injured, even if you seem to heal fast enough before an injury becomes fatal for you.”

“Speaking of,” Ianto said, pushing Jack slightly away, his eyes on the Doctor, who was pointedly looking everywhere but at them. He grinned and winked at Jack, promising him in his look that there would be time enough for more later. “Even if you do come back, if they take your body to one of their locations during the time you’re dead, that could mean us having to rescue you.” He held his hand up to stop Jack’s protest. “Tell me you never needed rescuing, Jack.”

“I can’t,” Jack admitted.

“However, since I heal quickly, there’s a chance if they do attack and I’m injured, I’d still be able to at least get somewhere to lose them.”

“NO!” both Jack and the Doctor shouted at the same time.

“I’m not taking chances with any of us,” the Doctor stated. “Not yet. Eventually they’ll get tired of waiting for us and leave. Maybe they might even think we had died from starvation or being stuck in a small confined space together.”

Ianto and Jack snorted at the thought, realizing that to the natives of that world, it did appear as if three grown men squeezed into a box that would most likely hardly fit them, and had stayed there since.

“They better give up soon, Doctor,” Ianto stated.

“Oh, they will,” the Doctor replied. “They always do. Good night.” He walked out of the library.

“I say we give the Doctor time to settle down for the night before we get to work,” Jack said, moving close to Ianto again. He started to nibble on Ianto’s earlobe.

“Oh? And what do you have in mind?” Ianto asked, pretending he had no idea what was on Jack’s mind.

“Well, we never did get to try out that toy I picked up for us,” Jack pointed out.

OoOoOoO

A few hours later, Ianto found himself in the control room, alone. He had grating open on the floor before the main console and was attempting to follow the circuitry from the faulty part on the console that was preventing them from leaving.

“Come on, sweetheart. Give me a clue what we can do to make you well,” Ianto muttered when he realized he’d lost track and would have to get up start following it again.

He felt a brush against his mind and quicksilver laughter.

“I love you too, girl, but I’m finding it hard to believe you want to just sit here indeterminately. Especially here.” He stood up and stepped out of the compartment under the grating and went back to the console.

Another nudge at his mind, and he felt a guidance as he started to trace the path. In his mind’s eye, he was able to see traces of how the routing of the circuits went with a clarity he had not possessed before when he was going just on instinct. He found himself on his knees, his hands guiding downward along the lower half of the console.

“Got it,” he exclaimed as he scrambled back into the compartment, to locate the section he was seeking to study it.

Would you leave Jack if you had the chance to always be with him?

Ianto started at the thought that was suddenly in his mind. He then realized it was not actually words he heard in his mind. He felt the TARDIS in his mind, as he had before, but somehow the feelings seemed to transcribe into words, and yet it was not words in the normal telepath-y way. The voice, if he could call it that, in his mind gave him a sense of feminine, melodic and shimmery. Yes, shimmery, which probably made as much sense as he was able to ‘hear’ the TARDIS. He lifted his head to stare around him – not only at the console, but beyond to the walls.

“No. Never.”

He cannot live without you. I understand that. I feel that in what could have been, what is in another timeline that is now no longer yours.

Ianto snorted. “If you mean the timeline before you intercepted, I think that stopped being mine the moment I died. And Jack will live. He has no choice, because he cannot die.”

I cannot undo what has been done to him.

“I know. I believe that was not your intention at the time.”

No, it was not. Rose was right to just bring him back the one time, to give him a second chance. He died not only to help the Doctor, but to save the Earth. I should have known.

Ianto felt regret coming from the entity that was the essence of the TARDIS. He started to frown, interpreting it for how she felt about what was done to Jack. Before he had a chance to say what he thought about it, he also felt remorse. He knew then that she had once felt that way about Jack, that he was wrong, a mistake, was never meant to be. She had changed her opinion. Jack had done so much good, using his immortality as a gift to help mankind, while at the same time saw it as a personal curse.

It was unintentional, but it is a blessing. I was wrong at first. I understand now.

“Jack is a man who has so much love to give. He tries to shield himself from being hurt, but he never can.”

He loves you the most out of everyone. It’s not just hurt. He will die on the inside losing you.

“Thank goodness we have an extended time to be together, as long as I don’t do anything stupid to get myself injured beyond my increased healing rate. But one day I’m going to have to die. Then what? Jack has to learn to live without me.” Ianto sighed. “He has to learn to love after me.”

It hurts you to think that he will.

There was no accusation. Just an observation.

“Yep. I’m afraid you are right. I want him to love after me, but it hurts to think of him with anyone but me. And there’s this unreasonable fear of being forgotten one day, even if I know he’ll have to eventually.” Ianto went back to his study of the panel within the compartment.

Jack is not wrong. That is because of who he is and how he loves.

“I agree. He isn’t. He’s special. Very special. And if I could find a way to stop him from hurting and to go on without fear of being hurt by loving someone, I would do it. He deserves that. He deserves to always have love without the hurt.”

What about you? As much as you want that, it still hurts you to think about him loving someone else.

“That’s not important,” Ianto brushed it off. “I can’t help how I feel because I do love him, but I also love him enough to know he’ll have to let go of me one day so he could continue to have someone with him to give him the love he deserves.”

Jack is very lucky to have you. That was why you had to be saved. It was not time yet. He is not ready to face that yet. And you, Ianto Jones; do not underestimate yourself. You, too, are very special, and you have to much to give to not only the human race, but other races. That is why you were given your second chance.

Ianto smiled and shook his head. “Almost messed that one up too.”

Explain.

“What I mean is… look at me. I’m certain I was only supposed to be able to come back from that one death, but I’m willing to bet no one was planning on me healing as quickly as I’m able to.”

It benefits Jack.

Ianto lifted his head and blinked. “There’s also what happened when we brought back Suzie, and when Jack brought back Owen. I’m starting to believe there is no such thing as just bringing someone back and that is all. There will always be consequences.” He looked up and smiled. “Not that I don’t appreciate that what had happened to Jack brought him into my life.”

Jack said that too. That the gift of his immortality is that he was able to love you.

Ianto felt the smile coming from the TARDIS. It seemed to surround his mind, fill it and warm it. His eyes settled on a small panel that he was able to open it and looked inside. There was also his own warmth and elation at hearing that. “Oh, look. Now you see, if the Doctor had allowed us to do this in the first place, we could have been somewhere to get you the actual part days ago,” he huffed. He felt laughter in his mind. “Honestly. I can jury-rig this easy enough, especially with Jack’s help.”

More laughter. You can fix me?

“Yes.”

Then I know where we can go next.

“Don’t you think the Doctor is going to want to decide?” Ianto had to ask as he stood up again, his mind already on what he needed to find among the many things in the TARDIS and how to put them to together.

He tries. You might have noticed that he does not always succeed.

Ianto frowned. “Then it wasn’t his lousy piloting skills that brought me back from the future to meet up with Jack?”

There are reasons for how things are. It was the best way. Jack had to learn.

“It brought him six months of pain. And what of Torchwood and the Rift?”

You will learn, Ianto. You may not understand or like it now, but one day, in the future, you will understand. Maybe even long before Jack will. I did not mean to cause harm or hurt, but wisdom is usually best obtained through experiences.

I love Jack. I will do what I am able to assure he does not hurt unnecessarily.

“But because of growing in wisdom, he will experience hurt?”

No one can live without knowing hurt. Even you know that. It is part of the process of what makes sentient beings who they are. That includes me. But there are hurts that can be avoided. I hope to give Jack less of those.

Ianto nodded. “I believe you.” He smiled as he brushed his hand across the console. “And I trust you. Now, do you trust me enough to fix you?”

When you are ready, I will keep the Doctor occupied.

Ianto almost felt guilty conspiring with the TARDIS behind the Doctor’s back, but the Time Lord’s pride sometimes made him unreasonably stubborn. Ianto was certain that the Doctor would have been able to discover what needed to be done just as he had, but was set on obtaining the required part, so he did not take the time to look at alternatives.

He left the console room to locate Jack with plans to enlist his immortal lover in gathering what was needed.

OoOoOoO

It took half the day for Jack and Ianto to locate parts to assemble what Ianto was certain would allow the TARDIS to get to another location. To Jack’s chagrin, Ianto made a brief excursion outside to collect some stones they’d discovered during scans that had properties needed to help their makeshift replacement part work.

Under the pretense of engaging in other activities that would no doubt keep the Doctor away until they found him, the two men sat in their room, working on the part.

Jack was still in a quiet snit. The immortal did his best to hide it, but Ianto still sensed it. Finally Ianto released a heavy sigh and leaned back against the bed, where he sat on the floor. “They didn’t even see me. I didn’t get close enough to them to know I was there.”

“Still not happy. Especially when you went behind my back to do it,” Jack said, his attention on his work.

Ianto picked up a stone that had been broken open and studied the various forms of crystals within. “Now you know how I felt,” he absently said. “This is incredible, Jack. I’ve never seen a stone able to have so many different crystals with different properties.” He continued to gaze at the rainbow of crystals in awe.

“Yes, they are beautiful, but common in this sector of the universe,” Jack said, pausing in his work to watch Ianto. Unseen to the man sitting on the floor, he allowed a small smile. He enjoyed watching Ianto encounter something new that the universe had to offer. 

Jack had missed too many of those opportunities during the past three years of Ianto’s life. It had only been six months to him, time that he’d spent traveling around the Earth, going to locations he previously had visited and exploring places he’d never had a chance to see despite living on the planet for 140 years. As he’d roamed, he’d hoped to be able to live with the sin of what he had done to his grandson, and to find a way to live without Ianto. Meanwhile, those six months were three years for the man Jack had been certain was dead. In those three years, Ianto had trained to become a Time Agent, and had not only traveled across the universe but through time as well. He had seen many things he’d never had before, even with during his time with Torchwood. When Jack had found out about Ianto’s Time Agent days, he’d believed that Ianto had already seen all the wonders of the universe Jack had been regretting Ianto would never see. As they continued to travel with the Doctor, Jack realized there was still more that Ianto had yet to see. Living on Earth for so long, Jack realized he must have forgotten the full broad scope of the universe, because not only Ianto encountered new things that amazed him, but Jack too. Jack was having the time of his life not just showing Ianto, but sharing with him the experiences of traveling across time and space.

“It’s a good thing we broke down in this sector then,” Ianto commented, picking up a tool to get to work with the stones.

“Still not off the hook for running off like you did,” Jack muttered as he also went back to work.

Ianto smirked as he loosened crystal parts from the stone he held. “I’m alive, Jack. It’s in the past.”

“You should have let me go. I can’t die,” Jack retorted.

Ianto rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to his lap. “We went over this already. You die, you stay dead long enough for them to do something with your body. Then the Doctor and I will have to risk ourselves to rescue you. I get injured, I heal fast and will make it back to the TARDIS before becoming incapacitated.”

“I’m just worried about when incapacitated equals dead, Ianto. I’m not ready for that. I won’t for a very long time. Decades. Centuries, if we can get away with it.”

Ianto sighed. He healed fast enough to prevent fatal injury, and his aging processes seemed to slow down enough that he still looked the same as he had the day he died in Thames House; he was even minus the scar he’d had across his right cheek when he’d escaped the wreckage of the destroyed Hub three years ago, for him. He figured only time would tell how much he had stopped aging in looks and how it affected the physical side, and if his life was extended. Until then, he still considered that one day he would die of old age, and he doubted that would be centuries until then. He hoped he would be able to get through to Jack to carry on without him when the time came, even if it did hurt to think of Jack with someone else. He would gladly promise Jack eternity, but knew it was impossible. They just had to make the best of the time they had together.

“I know, Ianto,” Jack quietly said after a while of silence. “I’m sorry. And I know you are capable of slipping outside to gather some stones without being detected. You’re also most likely more capable and careful than me. But it doesn’t stop me from worrying… And remembering what my life was without you.”

Ianto set the stone and tool down and climbed to his knees. He shuffled along the side of the bed until he kneeled before where Jack sat cross-legged on the bed. When Jack looked at him, Ianto took Jack’s hand. “I’m here now. That’s all you should think about. I’m sorry you had to live through those six months, and if I could, I would have arrived sooner. But it wasn’t my decision to make, unfortunately. But we’re together now. And I’ve been given a gift to keep me around a little longer than we originally had before the 456.”

Jack cupped Ianto’s right cheek. “You do know that I could have lost you two more times since?”

“Stop counting all those almost deaths. Got it? They were injuries, Jack. Just injuries. That heal quickly. So just take a deep breath and stop it, Jack. We’ve been given a second chance. Let’s concentrate on enjoying it.”

“You’re right. Sorry.” He leaned over to gently kiss Ianto. “But if I’m acting crazy, it’s only because I love you.”

Ianto could not stop from smiling at him. “I love you, too, Jack. But can we get back to work here? The sooner we get this ready, the sooner I can install it.”

“That’s one thing we never covered,” Jack said as he watched Ianto settle himself on the floor again to get back to his task. “How do you intend to work on the TARDIS without the Doctor knowing? I’m all for going behind him, since we know what he will say if we told him.”

“Even if he admits that the part will work well enough to get us away from here, knowing him, he’ll insist on doing the work himself, and bungle it up,” Ianto absently said as he worked.

Jack started to laugh. “That’s what I’m afraid of too. I mean, the man keeps a mallet tied to the console as part of his operating equipment.”

“Oh, that scares me every time he does that, but it works, as much as I hate to admit it. But I’ve been assured that when I’m ready, the Doctor will be dealt with.”

Jack studied Ianto a moment. “I never said such a thing. I’d be willing to try, but I have no idea what to do to keep him completely distracted. That man is impossible when it comes to that.”

“Which is why I have the help of the only person capable of keeping the Doctor put while I work, and to get through to him that we needed the repair done the way we did. After all, she is the one that helped me work out what needed to be done.”

Jack stared at Ianto with wide-eyed amazement. “The TARDIS? You’re in cahoots with the TARDIS?”

“It’s more that she enlisted me to help her.” Ianto gestured with the hand holding pliers to be used for extreme precision work toward Jack. “And you, too, since you’re building this with me.”

Jack stared for another moment before he started to grin. It started small at first, but continued to grow until it got as wide as it could. Finally he laughed. “Okay, okay,” he wheezed. “I’m not going to argue with that partnership. Just as long as she understands that you’re mine.”

Ianto gave Jack an intense gaze. “She knows, Jack. Oh, does she know. No worries there.”

“Good. Right, we should get the old girl ready for travel then.”

“We won’t be able to travel in time, but we should be able to cover a good distance,” Ianto said.

“Make sure we know where we need to go before you start messing around with her working innards,” Jack suggested. “If we only have one shot, we need to be somewhere that has the part available.”

Ianto lifted another geode and closing one eye to study it, he said, “I’m guessing that is why these rocks are on the same world that the part we need would be available on?”

“Exactly. And yet, we still had trouble locating one. The materials are in abundance here, but the locals lack the technology.”

Ianto nodded in agreement, as he put the pliers to the stone again to select which crystals would work best, and Jack worked on building the board and casing the stones would be set on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 

Jack leaned against the console, and watched as Ianto worked in the compartment below the grating. Usually he did the maintenance on the TARDIS, but Ianto had helped him since they started to travel with the Doctor.

Jack was enjoying the view as Ianto worked. The Welshman was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight tee-shirt. The jeans dipped just low enough as Ianto bent over to give Jack an enticing glimpse of what he planned to see more of later when they were finished.

“Jack!” Ianto’s voice rang out.

Jack blinked and realized that Ianto was attempting to get his attention. “Oh sorry? What was that?”

“You were paying more attention to my arse, weren’t you?” Ianto asked, glancing over his shoulder at Jack.

“Well, it is a very nice ass. And I’m seeing just enough flesh there to give me ideas of how we’re spending our time later.”

“And what makes you think I don’t have any ideas myself?” Ianto asked with a smirk.

“Okay. I’m sure I’ll love your ideas.”

Ianto chuckled and said, “I suspect we’ll have enough time to indulge in both our ideas while we hide out from the Doctor once he finds out what we’re doing.”

“Don’t you mean what you’re doing? I’m just standing here handing out tools,” Jack said with a wink.

“That makes you an accomplice. And while we’re on that topic, I was asking you to hand me the laser slicer.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Jack turned to where he kept the tools they worked out would be needed and started to look for the requested item. He started to frown when he realized that he could not find it. “Um, I think we left it in the room. No worry. I’ll go get it.” Jack started to walk across the room toward the doorway leading into the rest of the TARDIS. “I’ll be right back.”

“You better. I’m almost done here. Once I’m done with the splitting, I can start working on the connections. That shouldn’t take too long.”

“Got it.” Jack turned and pulled himself up straight and saluted. “I’m on it, sir!” He turned on his heel and left the console room.

Chuckling, Ianto decided to look over his work one more time while he had the chance, and that might save him the time lost while he waited for Jack to return with the tool.

“So how does it feel,milady?” Ianto asked as he peered closely at his handiwork.

It will work.

“I’m certain it will.”

You would give Jack eternity if you could. Is that true?

Ianto pulled away and looked up, a confused look on his face. “Excuse me?”

Would you give Jack eternity?

Ianto found it an unusual comment and a rather random comment that seemed to have nothing to do with the task at hand. He also realized that the TARDIS had to have been listening in on their discussion. With a blush, he had to wonder what else she had been spying on.

“Yes, I would,” he admitted, knowing she already knew the truth. “But since that’s impossible, it really doesn’t matter.”

Is that what you think? I owe Jack. It is not is fault that he is what he is, and he should not have to suffer losing loved ones over and over through time. He should not have to learn to live without the love of his life. You will always be the one, Ianto Jones. I wish I can undo what was done to him, but since I cannot, there is always another way.

Ianto frowned slightly. “I appreciate you worrying about Jack, but it is not your fault things worked out as they did. After listening to Jack, I also know it was not Rose’s either. But I will do everything I can to make sure Jack will go on, always having someone to love and to be loved.”

I fear if Jack lost you, he will cut himself off from love. That could be stifling to the potential Jack has. He has eternity to do good and help others. He should not do it alone.

Ianto opened his mouth to ask what the TARDIS meant when suddenly a panel that was attached to the bottom of the main console opened.

A golden light spilled out from the compartment and Ianto immediately turned his head away from the blinding brilliance.

If your heart feels what you say, then you will find the strength to look at me.

“What? What’s going on? Did I do something wrong to cause this?”

You did something right. Can you really follow through what you claim you would do for Jack Harkness? Would you promise him your love for eternity?

“Yes,” Ianto answered, as he slowly turned his head back toward the light. His eyes were still closed. “I would.”

Then look at me, and let me help Jack. And you, Ianto Jones.

“Why me? Out of so many others to give this chance to?”

Because only you love Jack unconditionally, and yet are still strong enough to put him in his place. No one else ever had before you, no one would after. Only you. You would not see this as a curse, but as a gift to keep Jack from the heartache of losing a partner, and prevent him from being lonely. You are the one capable of allowing Jack to see this for what it really is. That his condition is a gift, so he can help others and do so much good. It is easier when you are not alone. His condition will not be isolated to just him, but to be shared with you. This is why. Can you accept this? If so, open your eyes and allow the Vortex that is already inside you to grow and expand until death is no longer final for you.

Slowly Ianto started to open his eyes. “Yes, I can do this. For Jack’s sake, I can. Because now I can promise him forever.”

He heard Jack’s dismayed yell of “IANTO! NO!”, but while it seemed to ring clear in his head, Jack seemed so far away at that moment, it would be too much trouble to pay him any mind. Later for that, Ianto thought. Later they would have all the time in the universe for Ianto to listen to anything Jack wanted to say. For now, Jack would have to wait.

Ianto suddenly gasped as images filled his head. The first one was his death in the Hub when Lisa had killed him before Jack managed to bring him back with a Kiss of Life. Next was his death in Thames House. There were other deaths, and he started to feel them as they tumbled into his mind, making him feel as if he was experiencing each one. Every death was in a different time, a different place. Ianto sensed it was all the potential deaths he was heading for if he did not become immortal, each one that a change in time created or snuffed out.

You are correct. It is every possible death in your linear timeline. One of them would have been your true death if you are not immortal. It is hard to tell which one, because Time is in flux, so you must acknowledge each and every potential before erasing them completely from your timeline. Some may not be erased, but will not be permanent, while others that would not occur at this moment will occur.

Ianto dropped to his knees, feeling himself spiraling out of control within the golden light. He felt it reach inside him and connect with the Vortex within, making it grow.

You do understand the final test, Ianto Jones?

Ianto nodded. He could not explain how he knew, but he did. “Yes,” he croaked, starting to wheeze and gasp. “I do.”

Now it is up to Jack Harkness to accept your destiny and your gift. He must show in his heart that he is worthy of what you give to him. You understand what will happen if he does not?

Again, Ianto knew the answer to that question. He realized he’d known it all along as this process started. He could have stopped it by withdrawing his offer of giving Jack a companion throughout eternity, but to him that was not really a choice. There was only one answer, one path to take. There was nothing else but that. He was completely aware of the answer to the TARDIS’ question. He simply nodded, because words were too hard to produce.

If Jack Harkness cannot accept your gift of eternal life, then you, Ianto Jones, must die. With no coming back.

Ianto fell forward to the grating, bent over from the compartment he was working in, unseeing eyes still open and glowing golden.

“IANTO! GOD NO!” Jack cried out.

And then there was only darkness.

OoOoOoO

Jack was almost at the doorway to the main console when he realized something was happening. He broke into a run to cover the distance and turned to look in. He skidded to a stop and he felt his heart freeze.

There was Ianto, still in the compartment in the floor, but looking over to the lower half of the main console. Emitting from the console was the purest golden light Jack had ever seen, and immediately he recognized it for what it was, although he had never seen it in this form before. It matched what was within him, what made him immortal. The Vortex.

The TARDIS was exposing the Vortex in its purest form to Ianto. Jack had no idea what it could do to him. Despite the assurances tugging at his mind, Jack started to go into a panic. He started to make a run to Ianto and pull him away, but he found himself running into what felt like an invisible brick wall.

Wait. It is not time for you to join us yet.

Jack looked at the console and then around him at the walls and overhead. What are you doing to him? he asked in his mind, being accustomed to speaking to the TARDIS in his mind.

Nothing he doesn’t want. However, he did not ask me to do this, and that is why I must.

Must do what? Jack asked in anguish. That could kill him! Jack felt the beginning of a panic attack and fought to keep it back. He could not help Ianto if he became incapacitated by an attack. He took a deep breath, while in his mind, he asked, Why expose him to the Vortex?

Is it not the Vortex that runs through you?

“You can’t!” Jack cried out, slamming his hands against the invisible field in frustration. “I don’t want him to live with the same curse!”

“What the devil is going on here?” the Doctor’s voice demanded. He came up behind Jack. “Jack, what are you two up to?”

Jack turned to the Doctor. “We were only trying to install… but then I realized I left something and went to get it and I come back to…this.” Jack looked back at Ianto, his eyes filling with tears. “Oh God, Ianto. As much as it will kill me inside to lose you, I could never wish this on you.”

It is his heart’s desire.

“What?” the Doctor sputtered. “What are you on about?” he demanded. Jack was not sure if it was about his half-cocked, jumbled explanation, or if he heard the TARDIS too. Perhaps it was both.

“Doctor, I didn’t ask her to do this. I know Ianto wouldn’t,” Jack insisted.

“She never would have done it if you had. This happened only one time before. And that’s how you became immortal. Rose tore open the heart of the TARDIS and first destroyed the Daleks, and then she wanted you to live, so she gave you life. She didn’t know what she was doing, she couldn’t control it. That’s how you ended up as you are. But, this…. This is by the TARDIS’ own accord.” He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up in all angles.

Rose saw it all, everything, including Jack’s pain. This is the completion of Bad Wolf.

Both Jack and the Doctor’s eyes went wide.

Ianto Jones fulfills that destiny, because he is the only one who would not ask, while his reasons for wanting are all the right ones.

“Who the hell would ask for this?” Jack spat out.

“Apparently Ianto is the only one who would not. You are the only one who can understand the price of immortality. It is normal to want to live forever. Even Ianto, but not for the same reasons most Humans would want,” the Doctor explained.

“Can you stop her?” Jack asked, clenching his fists.

“I wish I could, but I can’t. I’m sorry, Jack.”

Jack watched helplessly for what seemed like eternity to him while it was no more than another minute before he cried out in dismay. “IANTO!” he yelled when he watched his lover topple forward. “GOD! NO!”

You may approach.

Jack took a tentative step forward, his hands outstretched, expecting to encounter the invisible shield again, but found nothing. He charged across the console room and fell to his knees next to Ianto. His lover’s eyes were open, but he could not see the gorgeous blue color he loved so much. Ianto’s eyes were filled with the golden light of the Vortex.

He looked dead to Jack. As he pulled Ianto into his arms, and cradled him close, he could not detect any breathing. “What have you done?” he demanded, crying as he held Ianto close to him, burying his face in his still lover’s hair. “I can’t lose him. Please don’t take him away from me,” Jack cried. “Please.”

The choice is yours, Jack Harkness. He understood this.

“What do I have to do?”

Simply answer this question. And do not hesitate. Answer with the first thing that comes to your mind.

Anything, Jack replied in his mind. He moved his face so his lips could glide across the side of Ianto’s face. He could lose Ianto in the next few minutes, and he did not know how he would continue if that happened.

Would you ever leave Ianto Jones? Even if he had eternity to spend with you?

No! Never. Can’t you see that I can’t live without him?

And yet you are unable to die.

Physically, I cannot. But inside, in my heart, my soul. I would be empty, dead on the inside. As I was for six long, heartbreaking months. I need him. Please, give him back to me. Don’t take him from me.

Even if it means being bound to him forever?

Especially if it means that. If I can never lose Ianto, that would be the greatest gift of all.

Jack felt warmth and tenderness fill his mind. It felt almost as if his physical being was being wrapped in an old comfortable blanket, like the one Ianto had on his couch in his flat in Cardiff, and they had spent many nights snuggled under it while watching the TV, or just cuddling on a cold winter night.

Kiss him, Jack. Bring him to life and then allow the Vortex within you both to bind you together.

It would have been nice to be engaged first before a commitment ceremony, Jack joked.

He felt the TARDIS laugh in his mind. It filled him with joy. He wiped his tears and turned Ianto’s head so his lips could press against the still, but pliant ones. He gently pried Ianto’s mouth open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. He poured all his love for the prone man in his arms into the kiss.

Suddenly Ianto jerked beneath him and gasped. Hands gripped onto Jack tightly, fingers digging into flesh, despite the shirt Jack wore. Then the grip loosened some, but still maintained a firm hold on Jack as Ianto’s arms pulled him closer. Ianto started to return the kiss with a passion that surpassed anything they shared before. Jack knew they both felt it.

Jack broke the kiss long enough to catch his breath and smiled down at Ianto, his eyes once again glistening with tears. “I love you,” he stated. “I will always love you, Ianto. Forever and then some.”

Ianto smiled up at Jack. “I love you too. Always and forever, Jack. And I am yours forever, if you will have me.”

Jack clung to Ianto, holding him close again and kissed him briefly. “Always.”

Ianto smiled again and pulled Jack down for another deep, probing kiss. They continued to kiss until the light started to fade and the console door began to close.

It is done. Live well and remember the gift you both have been given.

Ianto attempted to sit up better. Jack decided to help him out of the compartment and onto the grating. He sat next to Ianto, allowing his lover to lean against him, wrapping his arms around the body that was warm and vibrating with so much life. “I was given love forever,” he replied, his eyes meeting Ianto’s. “That is the greatest gift of all.” He kissed Ianto again. “I can’t believe you would want this, but now that you did, I’d be a liar if I said I’m upset about it. Especially if you are certain this makes you happy.”

“Knowing you will never have to worry about me, or trying to live alone again makes me very happy.”

“Do I make you happy?” Jack asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes in his typical fashion. “What do you think, Jack? Yes. Unless you’re asking daft questions.”

Jack chuckled. “You make me happy, Ianto. Very happy. And now….” He pulled Ianto close to share another passionate kiss.

“OH now, don’t start doing what it looks like you will on the floor in here,” the Doctor said. “Take it to your room, if you must.”

Jack and Ianto kissed for another few seconds before they pulled apart, and shared an amused look. Jack started to get to his feet and held his hand out to assist Ianto to stand up.

“No explanations?” Jack asked the Doctor.

“I know. She explained it.” The Doctor’s eyes settled on Ianto, and he took an involuntary step back. “This is going to take some getting used to. Another one. And this time by no accident.” He seemed to be studying Ianto. “However, immortal or not, after all that you should get some rest. And you are immortal. Very immortal. I can feel it. It’s no longer just an itch that I can’t scratch. Looking at you gives me a sense of nails being scratched down a chalkboard. It’s just because of the way I am, and how you are. I’m sure if I was able to become accustomed to having Jack around, I will eventually become somewhat immune to your presence too. But first, you definitely need rest. You too, Jack. You can continue your installation afterward. We’ll all still be here by then.”

“I’m sorry, Doctor. I didn’t ask her,” Ianto started to apologize.

The Doctor cut him off before he could speak any more. “Do you regret what just happened?”

“No. And for that, I’m not sorry.” Ianto folded his arms. “So am I wrong to you?”

“My instincts are saying that, but I know better. What you are is very right.” He gave a tense smile to Ianto, and then to Jack.

“Two wrongs making a right and all that, huh, Doc?” Jack asked.

Ianto tried hard not to laugh but failed. “Oh, that was brilliant, Jack.”

“I do have my moments, don’t I?” Jack said with a grin. “But the Doctor is right about one thing. We both need to rest. And to settle some other things that are best done in private.” At Ianto’s raised inquiring eyebrow, Jack shook his head. “Did you not catch the part about being bound? As in there’s a new bond formed between us, and it will grow stronger. I’m sure of it.”

“Oh. There was so much more of everything else going on, can you blame me for missing that? Even if thinking back, I’m pretty sure I somehow agreed to it. I’m allowed one off moment here. After all I had all of Time and Space in my mind. Not to mention for a while there, I was dead.” Ianto gave Jack a meaningful stare.

“With the Vortex going through your body. Yeah, I’ll give you that. And you weren’t that dead.” At Ianto’s glare, he raised a hand. “Okay, so you were a little. Enough to miss things.” He gave Ianto a grin, which was returned by the younger immortal. “But c’mon. Besides, I’m sure the Doctor is just itching to get us away from him for a bit.”

“I do need to get used to having two of you around,” the Doctor said. He looked down where Ianto had been working, before he walked over to the doorway. He bent over to pick up the tool Jack had dropped once he realized something was happening to Ianto.

Jack held out his hand to take it from the Doctor. “Thank you.”

Ianto took it from Jack and went to set it with the other tools they were using, while the Doctor peered into the compartment at where Ianto was working. “Hmm, not bad. Once you’re done with that, I have a faulty chameleon circuit that needs some work.” He stood up straight again and winked at both men. “Good night, gentlemen. And this time, please do try to stay out of trouble.”

Ianto grinned as they watched the Doctor start to walk out of the console room. “Why should we do something you never have been good at?” he quipped.

The Doctor’s head appeared in the doorway as the Time Lord peered at him. It was a good attempt at a glare, but failed just short of the mark. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and then disappeared again.

Jack and Ianto started to laugh, falling into each other’s arms. The laughter stopped when their lips latched on again and they shared a long, languid kiss, while their hands roamed along backs and their bodies pressed close.

Ianto broke the kiss, and gazed into Jack’s eyes. “I think we’d be best to take this to our room.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Jack pulled away from Ianto, but held out his hand.

Ianto placed his hand in Jack’s and together they left the console room. Hand in hand, they traveled along the corridors to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 

The Doctor sat at a booth in a quiet section of the resort's restaurant. Ianto was spearing apart a local equivalent of octopus which was bedded on a colourful array of what could be considered vegetables simmered in a fragrant curried crème sauce. Jack had just taken a bite of what he had hoped tasted like a hamburger but did not.

He made a face and with his mouth still filled, saying, "You would think that with the large human population they would get a hamburger right." He swallowed with disgust and drank the violet liquid from the glass at his side. With his mouth now empty, he said, "When I first arrived on Earth and had my first hamburger my first thought was 'Wow this tastes like a camble burger.' It reminded me of home. And then as time went on I came to realize that burgers survived all those millennia and across space."

"Your point being?" Ianto asked before shoving vegetables into his mouth.

"My point being that hamburgers survived time and space and yet here we are and that," he pointed to the offending food item, "does not taste like a hamburger.'

"If it looks like a hamburger therefore it must be a hamburger," Ianto said with a chuckle. He reached across the table to take one of Jack's hands in his. "Honestly Jack. If you don't expect it to taste like the last burger you had back in 21st century Earth, it's actually quite good," he said having had the same thing for lunch earlier in the day.

Jack sighed, squeezing Ianto's hand. "I was hoping for a hamburger and chips just as they said on the menu."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Wales, Jack? Or even any other place on 21st century Earth?" Ianto asked.

"No. Not yet. I might have you back, but there still so many reminders." Jack dropped his head and added, "Especially Stephen."

Ianto got up from his seat and went over to hug Jack. The older immortal buried his face in Ianto's chest. Ianto just held Jack. He knew there were no words to ease the pain and guilt Jack felt for his grandson.

The Doctor remained amazingly silent, concentrating on meal.

After a few minutes, Jack pulled away from Ianto, wiping his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Ianto," he said.

"Don't be. There's nothing for you to apologise for."

"Yes, there is. I'm sorry you have to stay away from your family because of me."

Ianto slid onto the seat next to Jack, causing him to slide over and away from his dinner. He put his arm around Jack's shoulder. “You know what, Jack? She'll be fine. They'll all be fine. Including Gwen and Rhys. Besides no matter how much time we spend away we still can't return any closer to the Doctor's projected insert point anyway."

"He's right, Jack," the Doctor said. "There are still things that need to be set up as a result of Ianto's death and your leaving. Never mind that Ianto's alive. You still have to let the time go for a while as if he did."

Jack simply frowned at the Doctor. Ianto knew exactly what was on Jack's mind. The same thing on Ianto's. The two immortals knew, if they asked what was so important that everyone they knew had to believe Ianto was dead, that the Doctor would not give an answer. And why did Stephen have to die? Ianto wondered about that often enough. He also wondered if one day Jack would start hating him for being spared from death while his innocent young grandson remained dead. Ianto often wondered why it had to be Jack who had killed the boy. 

He did not damn Jack for choosing the path of the greater good but he wished Jack could have been spared the pain. His beautiful Jack, whom when they first met hid his loneliness behind a bright smile designed to distract and carefree flippant words while shagging anything he could. As they grew closer while Jack was never able to say 'I love you' to Ianto, he said other things that Ianto knew was his way of saying what he could not. Ianto's favourite had been a few months before the 456 fiasco had happened. They were walking home from a night out of dinner and dancing. They both were in great moods and knew it would only get better once they got back to Ianto's flat. As they crossed the road, midway Jack started to sing "Being Alive", pulling Ianto into his arms and dancing to the other side. Later that night while they lay sweaty with Ianto's head resting on Jack's chest, the older man started to softly sing the song again. It was then that Jack told him that for the first time since becoming immortal he was truly living and enjoying it, maybe even longer than that, and that it was all because of Ianto.

It was that night that was the start of a shift in their relationship which led to the awkward stage they had hit when the 456 invaded.

Given time, Ianto knew they would have passed through it soon enough, but they didn't have that time. They were past it now because of how those five days had played out and the following six months for Jack and three years for Ianto. They had time enough for passing awkward relationship stages.

There was no doubt in Ianto's mind how Jack felt about him and after giving up his mortality for the single desire of assuring Jack would never be alone again Jack knew exactly how deep Ianto's feelings were.

If only Jack was not so broken now. He was in a place that was worse than when they first met. Jack still drank too much whenever he could for Ianto's piece of mind. It wouldn't have mattered if they were on Earth. Alcohol on Earth was much weaker than in other areas of the universe; areas where Jack had grown up and frequented as a Time Agent. Jack had admitted one night a long time ago while they shared good brandy while Ianto was well on the way to a good drunk and Jack was barely buzzed that even before he became immortal when he was on Earth, it took a lot of alcohol to get him drunk.

The pretty violet drink Jack was currently draining was a very strong and potent alcohol even if it had a sweet fruity flavour. Unless they ran into the usual variety of trouble known to follow the Doctor that night, Ianto knew Jack would be passed out before the night was truly over.

Then it would be time for Ianto to have a little chat with the Doctor and see what the Time Lord had to say about some things.

As Jack ordered refills for himself and Ianto and tea for the Doctor, Ianto rested his right hand over the black leather wrapped around his left wrist and he considered the horrible truth. The Doctor had the TARDIS; he had a working Vortex Manipulator and Hart also had one. Jack's was going to be fixed once they gave the Doctor their farewells soon. Four means of going back and forth in time. Four means of saving Stephen and they did not dare. The three Time Agents were able to sense what a mess it would create. If only the Doctor had not decided to play God to pick and choose who got to live and die. If only the Doctor had found a means of bringing back Stephen too even if the child could not go back to his mother. Ianto would have attempted to kidnap Jack's daughter to bring her with them so the family would be alive and well. With the Doctor's intervention and a paradox already happening there was no way anyone trained like the Time Agents would attempt to go back again to assure Stephen survived.

Which was why as much as Ianto saw the Doctor as a friend, and even a saviour, he would always have a problem with him. Now he would have to live with what was done, and help Jack heal, no matter how long it took.

Between that and the fact that the Doctor seemed to cringe around them, Ianto knew it was time to leave soon. He glanced at the time in a digital display on a far wall. He turned and touched Jack on the shoulder. “Perhaps we should retire for a few hours?” he suggested.

The days on the world they found themselves on were long; 53 hours long. The natives were able to handle the long hours, but standard sleeping for them were 12 – 18 hours when they went to sleep at the end of a day. Jack and Ianto did not really need to sleep, however Jack's mood caused him to take naps for a few hours throughout the day.

Jack nodded. “Yeah. But I don't want to sleep just yet,” he said with a slight leer. He removed Ianto's hand from his shoulder and held it between his two hands. The smile Ianto received was genuine and an improvement to Jack's mood.

Ianto leaned in to lightly kiss Jack. “I'm all for that. And then we actually try to get some sleep.”

Jack laughed softly, caressing Ianto's hand with a thumb. “I always need sleep after we.....”

“I'll be heading back to the TARDIS now,” the Doctor interrupted, jumping up suddenly and throwing a chip on the table. “That should cover for all of us and tip. Give me a call when you're feeling sociable again.”

With amusement, they watched the Doctor hurry out of the restaurant.

“So?” Ianto asked and leaned in to kiss Jack again. “Upstairs?” When Jack nodded his head, he added, “We can stop and make sure we have bar service, and not the prefabricated crap that comes with the room.” He kissed along Jack's jawline. “And then after we get some sleep, I think I'm going to do some shopping and see what I can do with that little kitchenette we have.”

“I love how you think, Mr. Jones.” He playfully shoved Ianto to stand up. “Let's go.”

Ianto got to his feet and held out his hand to pull Jack up. The older immortal was slightly unsteady on his feet, but he was sure that it would make their time upstairs more interesting instead of a hindrance. 

He had a good feeling he was right when Jack latched himself against Ianto, pressing him up against the wall in the lift going up to their room. Ianto considered himself lucky that he managed for both him and Jack to still have clothes on enough to be decent by the time the lift reached their floor.

OoOoOoO

Alien sex toys, Ianto decided, are an amazing thing. 

He tried to keep his mind on his task at hand, but it kept roving back to the time in their hotel room earlier in the day. Talk about needing to sleep after a robust session of sex. Hot, gritty and innovative sex. Yet, there was a tone that Ianto was able to still classify it as making love. He was certain that was Jack's intention. Whatever black mood that still hung around Jack, one thing he did not allow it to get in the way of was showing his love for Ianto. It was almost desperate the way the older man assured that Ianto knew these days, be it in words or actions. Ianto was thankful that he did have a means of distracting Jack before his partner became too lost in his depression. It gave Ianto hope that Jack could heal one day.

Heal, but never forget. Ianto had never met Jack's daughter and grandson, but he knew he would never forget Stephen and what Jack had told him about the young boy since their reunion. Jack's grandson was a hero.

That was why Ianto knew they would eventually return to Earth. Once Jack was healed and they were both ready, they would go back, and to a time not so far off from when Jack had left the Earth. He fully intended for everyone to know just how much they owe having their children still with them to one little boy's sacrifice. That included, and most probably would start with his sister. He wondered how he would let her know that he was alive after leaving her to believe he was dead for however long it would be before they returned, but he figured he had years to work that one out.

Meanwhile he had to keep his mind on food shopping as he made his way through the various stalls at the massive marketplace near the hotel they were staying in. He had tried to talk Jack into going with him, but his partner wanted to stay in their room. Most likely to brood and drink more, Ianto figured. So he devised his latest plan. He would spend the rest of the night in distracting Jack from what seemed to be his favourite pastime other than being with Ianto. It led him to make a stop at the main desk and inquire about the cottages on the outer edges of the resort and managing to get one that would be available in a few hours. At that time, they would check out of their room and take over the cottage until they figured out what they would do next. One thing Ianto was certain of was the next time they went into the TARDIS, it would be to say goodbye. They had minimal possessions, not adding very much to what they had when they first boarded the TARDIS together, which basically was whatever Ianto had provided for them, along with a few more changes of clothes and a few trinkets. It all fit into the bags they had with them in their room.

Once they were in the cottage, Ianto intended to make a meal such as what Jack had been moaning that they couldn't have. It may not be exact, but he was certain he could do better than the hotel restaurant they had eaten in. The problem with that particular establishment was they boasted authentic Earth style food. If one ate the dishes expecting something else, it would be excellent. Unfortunately Jack had his heart on a good old fashioned Earth style hamburgers, which was not what he got. Ianto had done his research on livestock on the planet and knew exactly what kind of meat he was looking for. He had done the same for the rest of the meal.

He paid for the package of ground meat that would taste close to beef. It was freshly ground once he picked his cut of meat. He had a sharp cheese that while was blue in colour, tasted just like a sharp cheddar. He had also picked up something that reminded him of goat milk cheese, which he intended to use with a salad to go along with the meal. Once he had his purchases in his carry sack, he found himself wandering through the marketplace, away from the food items.

It eventually led him to a section that was behind curtains. He grinned as he walked down the rows of stalls at the vast variety of sex toys and aids he found. While he had no problem with sex toys while back on Earth, there seemed to be a vast and unlimited selection and yet when it came down to their uses, they ended up being quite limited. Ianto knew there was more out there, because of the few items that were in the archives. If it was something Jack had knowledge on or there was enough documentation on it (usually the same thing since the reports on the few items had Jack's name on them), Jack allowed for the items to be used in the Hub once they were alone. They had actually moved a couple from the archives in the lower levels to the secure archives in Jack's office for easier access. 

As Ianto strolled along, sometimes stopping to look closer, he realised that he had no idea just what a vast variety of sex toys there actually could be. Some stimulated isolated areas, some the body overall. There were settings for size, and speed and many more ways than he imagined. Some were physical, some were through the senses, and others were virtual. He saw machines and small devices. He was standing near a display of unusual (for him) devices for bondage when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

“Fancy meeting you here, Eye Candy,” John Hart said. “Is there anything I could buy for you? Of course that would mean you'll have to use it with me.”

Ianto pulled away and turned to face his Companion. “John!” he warned. “Keep dreaming.”

“You and Jack one day will realise exactly what you're missing,” Hart said, attempting a pout.

“It doesn't work on you,” Ianto said with a chuckle.

“Oh, that's not what that gorgeous creature I had last night said,” came Hart's reply.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I assume it was actually a consenting being and not a common pet.”

John spread his hands out. “Does it matter?”

“To you, of course not.” He clasped Hart on the shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

“Tracking you,” Hart replied. “Our common time travelling friend contacted me. He said that you might be looking for options for travel.”

Ianto folded his arms and frowned. “That's it then, huh? He's just as quick to finally rid of us as I suspected. Maybe more, if he contacted you.”

“Hey, we're mates, the Doctor and me. You and Jack don't have exclusive rights.”

“No, we don't. None of us do,” Ianto replied.

Hart indicated for Ianto to follow him. Ianto picked up his carry sack and followed his former Time Agency partner back out into the light. It wasn't as light as when they had left the Doctor to go back to their room, but there were still a few more hours of light before the sun started to set. They walked along the brightly decorated stalls of various wares from merchants who got their items from around the system. Hart led them to a bench set off on the side and sat down.

Once Ianto was seated beside him, Hart looked serious. “It's not what you think with the Doctor. He's actually sad to see you both go, but when he contacted me, he said that the atmosphere between the three of you has become strained. That he doubts you and Jack are having as much fun travelling with him as you should.”

Ianto nodded. “Well, we're trying. It's not that we want to leave the Doctor on his own.” Ianto sighed and leaned back against the bench. “I know he's trying too. But a few weeks back something happened to me. Ever since, it's hard for him to be around Jack and me. I wondered if we branched off on our own and got together with him here and there for short times, he might one day be used to having us around without feeling like he needed to crawl out of his skin.”

Hart's brows furled as he frowned. “What happened?”

“I had an accident with the TARDIS.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I guess it wasn't one for her. It was all planned on her part, but....” Ianto took a deep breath. “She made me immortal. Like Jack.”

“What?” Hart asked, looking surprised.

“I wasn't expecting it, but when she offered it to me, I didn't hesitate. I don't know what's in store for us thousands of years on, but I do know that Jack doesn't have to be alone if he doesn't want to. There will always be me.”

“You're hoping that you'll love each other forever, don't you?” Hart asked. He shook his head in amazement as Ianto blushed. “Sweet goddess, Ianto. Most people would choose immortality just to be able to live forever, but you did it for Jack.”

“Immortality's not all that it's cut up to be, you know. Hell, I know what it's like to lose people before becoming immortal. I know that we'll still feel that pain of losing people we come to care about and love, but at least we'll still have each other.”

“Call me crazy, but I don't doubt that. Even if I think you're crazier than I am for your reasons.” Hart laughed nervously. “I guess that's why I'll always be the mate, while you and Jack will be partners in every way.” He hooked an arm along the back of the bench. “I mean when you were with the Time Agency, all those years and there was no one else. You could have had me, and many others, but you waited for Jack. If that was me, I'd have gone insane from frustration. How did you do it?”

Ianto gave Hart a crooked grin. “And where did you finally approach me after stalking me for a while?” Sex toys are a wonderful thing, Ianto thought.

“Hells, Ianto. I was not going to approach you in the food section.”

“Why not? You do like to eat, don't you?”

“Yes. When it's already made. Ask Jack. I can't cook for shit.” He saw Ianto's face, the way the corners of his mouth turned up. “Oh bloody hell. You know already.”

“I do,” Ianto laughed. After they shared a chuckle, Ianto became serious. “So other than the Doctor contacting you, why are you here? I mean, do you intend to whisk us away or what?”

“Once you leave the TARDIS, you're on your own. I know you still have a working Vortex Manipulator, but without having a proper repair facilities nearby, it's not advisable to rely just on it. Even I learned my lesson. You'll need passage somewhere, I guess. Maybe eventually your own ship.” Hart shrugged. “I don't know what he expected me to do. That he cares enough for you and Jack to want to have someone to give you a hand in setting up a new life says something, don't you think?”

“Yeah. It does.” Ianto knew the other man was right, but there was still his other problem with the Doctor of late. He hoped that with time he would get over that. He knew they had to say goodbye to the Doctor and TARDIS, but he didn't want it to be forever.

Hart indicated the carrier sack at Ianto's feet. “I see you have plans. I'll let you get to it. You know how to get in touch with me when you and Jack are up to it.” He lifted his left arm and indicated his Vortex Manipulator. “I do have a little ship. Two bunkrooms, but I'll warn you that you and Jack will be cramped.”

Ianto laughed. “We're used to it actually. We could do it again in a pitch. That is, if we decide to travel with you for a while. And it will be for just a while. We plan to eventually settle somewhere, but where that is, we don't know. So we'll travel for a while and see what's out there that we like.”

“I don't understand this need to settle, and I doubt Jack's doing it just to make you happy. He seemed content enough settled on that backward planet of yours. I don't know where he got that from. He always was for being on the move.”

“I would guess it was the Time Agent lifestyle. If you were a field agent, you really didn't see much of one place, including the home base,” Ianto ventured. “And it was great for what it was.” He stood up and picked up his sack. “Well, we'll talk about it more. I'm not sure what will be best for Jack right now. All I know is that as much as he seems like he's happy because he has me, he's also still bleeding inside for his grandson. We might be up for being out and about later today. If we are, I'll contact you. If not, we'll meet up sometime tomorrow.”

“Whatever is good for the two of you.” Hart stood up. “Really, for what it's worth, I really do care. For both you and Jack. Whatever you need from me to help, you got it.”

Ianto pulled him in a one armed hug. “Thanks. And I know you prefer more, but you are a mate, John. Hell, we were partners once. I know Jack feels the same.”

“Just not as partners in all ways. Hey, don't worry. I got the picture now and I do have limits. I won't get between you. I swear.” He gave Ianto a grin. “Unless one of these years....”

“Not happening, John. But if you ever stop trying, you'll worry me.” He winked at the other man. “I'll see you around, John. And thanks again.”

“Hey, it's what mates are for. And don't worry about me for now. I have some things I want to look into until you're ready to contact me. Tell Jack I said hello.”

Ianto snorted. “Enjoy,” he said with a laugh, knowing that Hart probably planned to jump a transmat to the other side of the planet and visit the pleasure palace. In fact, it wouldn't be impossible for him and Jack to go there for a day or two after they freed themselves of the Doctor. They really didn't have any idea what they would do next. Perhaps a couple of days of decadence would do Jack good, and from what Ianto had heard about it, he would probably benefit too.

He waved to John and after watching the other man walk away, headed back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 

Jack and Ianto sat on the veranda of the cottage at the small table. Before them were their empty plates. Ianto was quite pleased that Jack wolfed down two servings of the meal with no complaints. His partner was finishing the last of the wine in his glass and put it down with a sounding thump and a satisfied sighed.

Jack smiled blissfully at Ianto. “That was delicious,” he complimented. “Everything I was missing this morning.”

Ianto smiled back at Jack. “The difference between that meal and this is that I did not follow hand me down recipes that were passed down through time and space.”

“You did your homework to find foods that taste almost like what it does on Earth, even if it looked a little strange.” Jack chuckled at Ianto’s smirk. “Yes, I know. That’s what you do. Thank you for going though all that trouble.”

Ianto did not reply and simply gave Jack a look. A look that no words were needed. It spoke of unconditional love and how what he did was no big deal as he was doing it for Jack.

Jack reached for the wine bottle and then pulled his hand away. “Hey, why don’t we leave the dishes for now and take a walk along the lake. I’ll get them when we get back.”

“Assuming we don’t have other things in mind,” Ianto replied with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah. There’s that. So? We check out tomorrow and they don’t charge for dirty dishes, do they?” When Ianto shook his head, he added, “We’ll leave a few extra credits for housekeeping.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ianto agreed. He picked up his wine glass and drained down the rest of his wine. As he set his glass down he stood up. Walking over to Jack, he held out his hand. “Now, you said something about a walk?”

Jack took Ianto’s hand and allowed the younger immortal to pull him to his feet. Hand in hand they left the veranda and started to walk across the land to the nearby lake.

OoOoOoO

They walked in silence until they found a secluded grotto with their cottage almost in view in the distance. Once they were settled and watched the end of the sunset over the lake. The sun cast everything in shades of fiery reds. The lake looked like molten lava. Jack mused that once again, Ianto looked gorgeous in red.

He doubted he looked as good in the light.

It was going to be a long sunset followed by a period of darkness before moonrise. 

“Did you know tourist areas have environmental domes to keep most of the rays from the setting sun out?” Ianto asked, looking up at the red sky.

“The Doctor said that the setting sun’s rays are higher than at noon,” Jack said.

“The natives are used to it, and even they spend time inside as much as possible. But with tourist spots, they can’t make money by the tourists staying indoors,” Ianto said. “The dome will remain active until the second moon rises, because it tends to get cold in the interim period.”

Jack reached out to take Ianto’s hand again and held it between his two. “I don’t think that will matter for us. I’m thinking of other activities indoors.”

Ianto laughed. “What? No outdoor activities?”

“Well....” Jack looked around the area near the grotto and then grinned at Ianto. “We’ll have quite some time until that dark period.”

Ianto chuckled. “There is also the privacy dial over there on a hidden control panel. What do you think they have these grottos for?”

Jack looked surprised for a moment and then threw back his head and laughed. “Oh brilliant!” he crowed. He leaned forward to press his lips against Ianto’s. “And we’ll be using that dial,” he said softly against Ianto’s mouth before capturing it in a heated kiss.

When he broke the kiss, he pulled away slightly. “But first I want to know what John had to say.”

Ianto shook his head. “Do we have to? I don’t really like breaking the mood?”

Jack leaned up against Ianto and stared at him. “Why? Did you give a reason to break the mood?”

“Of course not. It’s just that any mention of John or the Doctor could break a mood, and this involved both.”

“Then let’s get it over with so we could concentrate on better things.”

Ianto sighed heavily and then slipped an arm around Jack, holding him closer. “If I must.”

“Yes. So you ran into John while shopping at the market,” Jack started, repeating what he already knew.

“Apparently he was looking for me. For us.”

“Oh? What trouble is he expecting us to help get him out of?” Jack asked amused.

“More like getting us out of a situation that’s going downhill fast.”

Jack remained quiet for a few moments, a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, we have been discussing parting ways with the Doctor for a while. We’re just looking for a good place and time that would be beneficial to us.”

Ianto shook his head slightly. “No, Jack. Time to be honest with ourselves. We are avoiding telling the Doctor we’re leaving him on his own.”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah. There’s that. But he’s so lonely, Ianto. I know he’s having trouble being close to us because of what we are, but on the other hand, we’ll always be around, unlike the others who travelled with him.”

“Exactly,” Ianto pointed out. “We will always be around. We’ll be there for him when he needs us. That won’t change because we stop travelling with him. Look at you. Remember when the Earth was stolen? He didn’t have to ask and you were there for him. I don’t know about you, but the Doctor knows how to get in touch with me, and I can contact him if we need.”

Jack nodded. “That will have to be enough. If we don’t leave soon, we’ll only end up destroying what friendship we have with him.”

Ianto rubbed his cheek against Jack’s head. “I don’t want that. I know I squabble a lot with the Doctor, but I do care for him.”

Jack chuckled. “That’s how you two show the love,” he stated. He moved his head so he could look into Ianto’s eyes. “As friends, of course. I know you love him. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t care to squabble. Just like with Owen.”

Ianto smiled sadly as he remembered the grumpy medic. “Yeah. Just like with Owen,” he agreed fondly.

Jack squeezed the hand he still held. “Yes, I love the Doctor. Especially now, after what he did for you.” He glanced up at Ianto again, tears starting to form in his eyes. “I really thought I lost you forever. I would have if he didn’t intervene.” He let out a pained chuckle. “And here I thought the Doctor had abandoned us. Meanwhile he was saving you. For that I’ll be eternally thankful to him. But that doesn’t mean I want to eternally travel with him. We have to say goodbye at some point anyway, because I need to spend some time with just you.”

Ianto smiled and leaned over to kiss Jack’s forehead. “That’s what I want too.”

Jack shifted so he was facing Ianto, still close and looked in his eyes. “We can’t be alone if we have John tagging along. Just thought to point that out.”

Ianto laughed. “True, but he’s just going to help us get settled on our own. Or so the Doctor seems to believe.”

“What do you think?” Jack asked.

“That this would be a good place to start. It’s a major spaceport, meaning we won’t be stuck here long, if that’s what we want. Or we leave with John and find another port that looks good to us. Maybe get our own ship along the way. Most important of all, we need to decide what we want to do next. I’m sure we can convince the TARDIS to give us credit bars with enough to live on for a while, but eventually money will run out.”

Jack grinned at Ianto. “Worse yet, drifting without a purpose. I think that will drive you insane.”

“And it won’t you?”

“Well,” Jack started. “I’ve been working for the last 140 years, more or less, taking time off to fight wars. The last nine years I hardly had a weekend off.”

“So we drift for a few months, which means we can put some thought into what to do next without having to jump into something and regretting it. I figure after a few months, we’ll both be needing something more to do with our lives.”

“As long as we have a few months of peace and quiet and not having trouble following us,” Jack agreed.

“Which is more likely to happen while travelling with the Doctor,” Ianto said.

“And John Hart,” Jack added.

“Yeah. Him too. That depends on what we do next?”

Jack remained silent for a few minutes, shifting so he could rest his back against Ianto. The younger immortal slipped his arms around him, resting his hands on Jack’s chest. They watched the sunset until Jack finally broke the silence.

“If the Doctor sent John here to help us stake out on our own, then it’s no secret to him that we’re thinking of leaving. He’s also probably anxious to get away from us too.” Jack shrugged. “So tomorrow we go to the TARDIS to collect our stuff, say our goodbyes and then see what John has to say.”

“I can work with that,” Ianto said. “So we discussed the Doctor and John Hart, and somehow still managed to maintain the mood. Shall we drop the topics of those two and just concentrate on us now?”

Jack turned in Ianto’s arms and kissed him passionately. They kissed until they had to break for air. Jack grinned at Ianto. “Do you have any idea how to work that privacy setting?”

Ianto lightly kissed Jack before moving him away and standing up. “Stay right there like that,” he said as he went over to pull aside vines to reveal a hidden panel.

 

OoOoOoO

Late in the next morning, Jack and Ianto found themselves approaching the TARDIS, which the Doctor had landed in a grove with a thick forest of tall trees of shimmering oranges, red and green. Jack carried their bags, while Ianto carried what looked like a silver rectangular suitcase, but was a portable refrigerator with food they picked up from the market.

Earlier that morning, they had met up with John Hart and made arrangements to meet at the spaceport later in the day. They had agreed to leave with Hart and look for a job of some type they could do and start making money, until they could find a world they felt like settling down on for a while.

They had an open plan, taking life as it came. The future was also open to travelling with the Doctor again at a later time.

The door to the TARDIS opened as they entered the grove and the Doctor stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. He folded his arms and watched as they got closer.

As the two came to a halt before the Time Lord, the Doctor stared right at them, brown eyes soft. “You don’t have to leave,” he said.

Ianto sighed and hefted the foodcase from one hand to another. “We know, Doctor.”

“We also know it’s best to leave that invitation open for another time,” Jack said.

The Doctor nodded. “Right. I suppose you’re here to collect your belongings then.”

“Yeah,” Ianto said. “That’s one of the reasons. Another reason is we’re hoping you’re hungry. We have a picnic brunch and hoping you’ll share it with us.”

The Doctor smiled. “Of course. I mean, yes. I’d like that.”

They settled on a spot next to the TARDIS. Jack spread out the blanket while Ianto set the food out. The awkwardness faded and they settled into small talk, laughing and recapping their adventures until the last of the food was gone. The Doctor noticed that Jack did not have anything alcoholic with that meal unlike the morning before. He was not naive into believing it had stopped so quickly, but it was a start. A good one. He had faith in Ianto. He also knew that Jack needed to leave the TARDIS to start a full recovery and finally heal.

Once their dishes were packed away, they went into the TARDIS. Both men immediately felt the TARDIS as the corals shivered slightly and she hummed. She was sad to see them go, but they felt they had her blessing to move on.

Jack and Ianto packed quickly, not having much to collect, using travel bags the Doctor provided them with, which were bigger on the inside and holding more. They stopped in the console room, where they found the Doctor fiddling around with the main console.

Ianto cleared his throat and the Doctor turned around. “Oh, so you’re ready?”

“Yeah,” Ianto said. He took a step forward. “I wish we could stay longer, but I want to think we’ll all travel again someday, and if Jack and I don’t leave now for a while, I fear we’ll never have that chance.”

The Doctor nodded. “I know. I wish it was different now. I was finally getting used to Jack, but having the two of you around was too much. I tried, because I didn’t want to push you away.”

“But you’re you,” Jack said, coming to stand next to Ianto.

“And you’re you,” the Doctor said.

“It’s who we are, and we can’t change that,” Ianto said with a small smile.

“Indeed.” The Doctor smiled back.

A sound coming from the console behind the Doctor caught their attention. “Oh good! They’re ready!” the Doctor crowed, smiling brilliantly.

Jack and Ianto traded amused looks, knowing they were going to miss the Doctor’s loud and wild bursts of chatter.

“Should we ask?” Jack asked while Ianto chuckled.

“You don’t think I’m going to just kick you out and run off, now do you?”

“Well Doc,” Jack started, thinking of the first time he met the Doctor.

Ianto knew of the Doctor’s history with several of his Companions, in particular Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler and of course, Jack. He had his own experience of being abandoned, even if the Doctor had plans to retrieve him at a later time.

The Doctor held up his hands defensively. “I know, I know. Don’t answer that. But I figure I owe you, Jack. You too, Ianto. Besides, with the recent turn of events, I have a feeling both of you will be a part of me for a very long time to come.”

“I’d like to think so,” Ianto agreed.

“I think it’s time for me for proper farewells. No, no farewells. That’s so forever, isn’t it? More like au revoir,” said the Doctor.

“Definitely,” Jack said.

“I also wanted to see you off with a little help with your new lives.”

“Doctor,” Jack started, “to be honest, you don’t owe me anything. Not anymore.” Jack took Ianto’s hand. “You got Ianto back for me. That was enough.” He looked around at the interior of the TARDIS. The ship started to hum again and his smile widened. “And I have Ianto forever now. I don’t have to fear losing him. That’s more than I ever expected, and I feel like I owe you.”

Ianto nodded. “You made Jack happy again and gave him a reason to continue his long existence. As much as I hate to admit it, but I agree with Jack. It’s us who owes you.”

“What do you say that we consider it even?” the Doctor asked. When both men nodded, the Doctor clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Good. Good. Now, I still want to give you going away gifts. Well, the first one is from me, the others are from the TARDIS, but I agree with the old girl.”

“Now I’m afraid,” Ianto laughed.

The Doctor held out two sticks that both men knew very well what they were. “I know you still have yours with more than sufficient funds, but here’s a little extra. In case you want to buy a ship, or settle down and take a long vacation before thinking worrying about working for a living.” He handed one to Jack and then to Ianto.

“Thank you, Doctor. That’s too kind,” Ianto said.

Jack chuckled. “At least Ianto doesn’t have to win a ship in a card game,” he said.

Ianto looked at Jack. “I didn’t cheat, at least.”

“All depends on your definition of cheat,” Jack stated. “I watched you play, Ianto. The others never stood a chance unless letting them win was beneficial to you.”

The Doctor laughed. “Ianto is just brilliant. He never has to cheat in terms of doing something illegal.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Ianto grinned impishly.

“Now, this is from both me and the TARDIS.” The Time Lord turned back to the console and removed two items from panels that opened up and produced them. “Jack, this is for you.”

Jack accepted the silver pen-sized torch. “A torch keychain. Thanks,” he said cheerily.

The Doctor ignored him as he handed Ianto a fob watch.

“This is gorgeous, Doctor. Thank you.”

“Jack, that’s not just a torch. It can work as one, and believe me, you will have a variety of lighting, but there’s more to it.”

Jack looked at the small object in his hand. He noticed it had two ridged bands around it.

“Here, let me,” the Doctor said, taking the penlight. “Your lighting.” He turned the first band until it clicked and there was a very dim light. With each click it got brighter. The last setting was a very bright long distance halogen light. “Now the real reason for this.” He grabbed Jack’s left arm and held it up. As the two immortals watched in surprise, he lifted the penlight to his wriststrap. Using the second band, the head of the light changed and they realized that it was sonic. “There. All fixed now. Just in case you get tired of one time, you are free to hop to another without having to hitch a ride from Ianto.” The Doctor grinned at Jack as he handed the penlight back. “Use it wisely.”

Jack stared down at his wriststrap in amazement and then to the penlight. He looked up at the Doctor and then over to Ianto, who was smiling broadly. “This is,” he started. “This is just wow. Thank you.”

The Doctor waved it off. “Ianto Jones!” he exclaimed. “You might notice you have a few buttons on your watch. It is a watch and a stopwatch, but more importantly, that too, is sonic. Travelling as you will, you never know when you will have use for something sonic.”

Much to everyone’s amazement, including Ianto, he reached out to hug the Doctor. “Thank you. And thank you, beautiful,” he added to the TARDIS. He smiled warmly as she hummed in delight and he felt her flicker in his mind, filling him with warmth and love.

Jack moved a few steps so he could place his hands on a coral and smiled. “We’re going to miss you, gorgeous, but it’s not goodbye.”

Ianto laughed as the interior seemed to light up as the TARDIS hummed more, a sound like chimes in the air.

“The old girl has taken quite a liking to the two of you,” the Doctor stated, grinning widely and bouncing on his feet. “That’s why she wants to give custody of this to you both. She intends to see it again whenever you came back and stay with us for a while.” The Doctor held out a small piece of coral, much like what Jack had in his office in the Hub.

Jack’s eyes filled with tears as he accepted the coral and cradled it. “We’ll be honoured. Won’t we, Ianto.”

Ianto gazed down at the coral in Jack’s hand and could not resist stroking it gently. “Oh definitely. Thank you, so much.”

They put away the new items, Ianto wrapping the coral carefully and placing it in where he knew was a well padded area of his carry on. The three started to walk toward the door. Ianto paused for a moment on the grating he had removed weeks ago and looked down at it. With a smile, he moved to where he could place his hand on a piece of coral. He closed his eyes, feeling the TARDIS fill his mind again. ‘Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you for everything,’ he thought.

He felt the TARDIS’s response in his mind, not quite words but more intimate. She was sad to see them go, but thrilled they had each other, love and a chance for true happiness. It was what she wanted for them.

“We’ll be back. I promise,” Ianto said, looking around and then went to join the Doctor and Jack at the door. Jack seemed to be saying his own goodbye to the sentient ship.

The Doctor followed them out the door, where they hugged the Time Lord.

“Doctor, no matter where we are, when we are, if you need us, just call. Or send a message. We’ll find you,” Ianto said.

The Doctor laughed. “I made sure of that. Mostly because it goes the other way too. I’m always here for you and Jack.”

“We’ll see you again, Doctor,” Jack said with a broad smile. He snapped to attention and saluted the Time Lord.

Ianto laughed and gave the Doctor a salute of his own. He laughed more when the Doctor returned the salutes with a two finger touch of his eyebrow.

Jack turned to Ianto as they shifted their bags so they each had a free hand. He took Ianto’s hand in his and together they walked away from the Doctor and the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood inside the doorway and watched them as they walked on the trail from the grove until they disappeared in the forest.

As they walked through the forest to head back to the main building to the resort to catch transportation to the spaceport, Ianto thought that it was the way it should be. There were no feelings hurt, words spoken in anger. It was sad to leave, but they left amongst laughter and feelings of love and friendship.

He knew it would not be the last they would see of the Time Lord, and as they came out of the forest, Ianto had to admit that he was looking forward to the next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 

Cardiff, Wales  
July 2011

Jack and Ianto stood side by side on the hill, staring down at the city below. Not far behind them was the TARDIS. The Doctor, who was now in his Eleventh regeneration, was still inside, along with his travelling Companions, Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams.

It was the same hill Jack had met up with Gwen and Rhys when he left the Earth. Jack sighed heavily and slipped an arm around Ianto’s waist, pulling him close. It felt strange to be dressed in 21st century clothes again. Ianto was dressed in a charcoal grey and blue pinstriped three piece suit, while Jack was in classic trousers and a dark blue shirt with black braces. Ianto wore a wool coat much like he would wear before the 456 incident. Before the Doctor arrived to bring them back to Cardiff, Ianto had taken Jack’s greatcoat out of storage so Jack could make his return to Cardiff wearing it.

“The last time I stood on this hill,” Jack said softly, his voice catching slightly from the feelings the memory brought up, “I thought I had lost you forever. I had no idea that you were waiting for me on that transport freighter. If I had, I would have left much sooner.”

“Not too much sooner, or I would have still been on my way to meet up with it,” Ianto said, his voice also quiet.

“It feels strange to be back,” Jack said.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

Jack nodded. “As long as you are. Enough time has gone by. I still remember Stephen, Tosh, Owen, Suzie and so many others, but it’s not a graveyard any longer. Not as long as I have you with me.”

Ianto turned so he could pull Jack into a two arm hug. Gazing into Jack’s eyes, he said, “Always. Jack. Always and forever.” He leaned in to place his lips against Jack’s smiling mouth and gently kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Jack looked at his watch. “Right. So shall we get this over with?”

Ianto nodded as he buttoned his coat against the wind. “Yep. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start working on getting settled here. Jack, I’m sorry about the timing. How was I to know that this big event the Doctor kept saying we had to allow to happen before coming back was a simple phone call?”

“I thought that’s past history, Ianto. No sweat. I was more worried about allowing too much time going by with your sister believing you’re dead.”

“No matter now. I really did not think about it when John called me on my mobile from here. A week ago.”

“And here I kept thinking it was this big earth shattering event that was keeping us from coming back sooner, when it was a phone call preventing us from crossing our timelines. That’s time travel for you.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “We should get going. I’m fine about the passage of time, but now that we’re here, I really need to see Rhiannon and her family. And you need to find Gwen and let her know you’re back.”

Jack chuckled. “And break it to her that so are you.” He grinned and kissed Ianto again before they started down the hill.

Each man had his own destination, planning to meet back there. Amy had promised them that she would have dinner ready by their returned later in the day. Then they would decide how to spend the rest of their first evening back in Cardiff. The next day they planned to make appointments with estate agents and start looking at houses.

OoOoOoO

 

Jack crossed the Roald Dahl Plass, keeping his eyes out for anyone familiar. Nothing seemed to have changed. The oval basin which made up the Roald Dahl Plass was rebuilt. The paving looked newer and there were new columns surrounding the basin, but all in all nothing really changed. There was also a new tall water fountain. It made Jack think of the only worry he had about leaving Torchwood behind, but if nothing had happened to the Rift during his six month sojourn across the world, then it should be fine until he returned.

Jack knew the Hub was rebuilt. Hart had told Ianto that he managed to get into the new Hub during the phone call that fixed the point when they would be able to return. 

He rounded the boardwalk and noticed the new tourist shed ahead. He picked up his pace. He was halfway to the shed when the door opened and Gwen stepped out with a woman that Jack recognized as Lois Habiba. It was Lois who noticed Jack, her eyes going wide in surprise. Gwen looked confused for a moment before she turned her head to look in the direction Lois pointed.

Gwen’s mouth dropped as she watched Jack approach her. She let out a squeak and ran over to close the distance between them. She threw her arms around Jack and hugged him tight.

“Jack!” she exclaimed happily. “You’re back!”

Jack laughed as he hugged her back. “Yes, I am.” He pulled away from her to look over at Lois.   
“Ms. Habiba, it’s a pleasure to meet you again,” he said with his usual charming smile that made her blush.

“It’s my pleasure, Captain Harkness,” she said.

“Jack, are you back for good? Or just visiting?” Gwen asked, suddenly looking concerned.

“I’m back for good. I’m looking for work, I guess you could say,” Jack replied.

“I think something can be arranged,” Gwen said with a laugh. She closed the distance between them to hug him tightly. “You have no idea how much I missed you!” she exclaimed.

Jack hugged her back. “So you rebuilt,” he said.

“There really was no choice,” she said. “Torchwood needed to go on.”

“You could have picked another location,” he said.

“The Rift needed to be harnessed again.” She grinned up to Jack. “Besides, I needed somewhere to keep a pteranadon. I figured in an underground nest would be the best place to keep her.”

Jack started to smile broadly. “Myfanwy?” he asked. “You have her with you?”

Gwen nodded, smiling broadly. “Yes. Would you like to see the Hub?” she asked.

“Definitely.”

Lois smiled at them. “Change in plans?” she asked. “I can always get takeaway for us.”

“Wonderful Lois,” Gwen said. “And don’t forget we were planning to bring back food for the others when they get here.”

“I won’t. Captain Harkness, welcome home,” Lois said and turned to walk along the boardwalk toward the Plass.

Gwen wrapped her arm around Jack’s and led him toward the door. “We don’t really run a tourist booth anymore,” she explained as she opened the door for Jack. “Torchwood is no longer a secret. We can’t allow the public into the Hub, but they know to come here if they have something to report that they believe would be of interest to us. We’ve been building strong bonds with not only the police, but also with the community,” she explained proudly.

Jack stood inside the wood panelled room that was decorated with a couch and some chairs and a coffee table. In one corner was a small counter. Gwen walked behind the counter and grinned over at Jack. “Button is still in the same place,” she informed him.

In the place where there was once a fake stone wall that opened to the tunnel leading to the Hub was a bookcase. Much like the old wall, the bookcase slid open to reveal an inner passage.

Jack waited until Gwen went over by the door and joined her. As the door closed behind them, florescent lights came on and Jack found himself in a small area closed off with a steel wall with a door. The door apparently opened by a palm print. Gwen pressed her hand to the glass plate and waited as the door slid open. She lead led them through the shiny new silver tunnel. “I can’t wait for you to meet the team,” she said excited. “You know some of them already.”

“Gwen, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said. “It can wait until we can go in a boardroom or your office or something. It’s not bad, but I’d rather tell you before everyone else returns.”

“Sure, Jack. And then we can catch up while you get a tour of the new Hub.” She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with adoration. “I’m so glad you’re back. Of course you’re going to take your old position.”

“Thank you.” Jack realized Gwen with still staring at him with large round adoring eyes and moved a step away from her. “I really wasn’t expecting to just show up after all this time and find my spot still waiting.”

“You left before and we let you back,” Gwen stated as they entered the lift.

“I was only gone for a few months then. This is different.” He started to grin. “Way different than the last time.” He was bursting to tell Gwen that Ianto was also back. That he was alive and well and would stay that way forever with him. He barely managed to curb himself, knowing there was a time and a place. This was a delicate situation even with her knowing one immortal. Too much time had gone by with Gwen believing that Ianto was dead. Jack knew learning otherwise was going to be a shock.

He glanced sideways at Gwen, noticing that she was still staring at him with that look. It made him uncomfortable. He also could not help but feel sorry for Rhys. “Besides, it was a while but I believe I recall a bit of a power struggle.”

Gwen giggled. “I know. But I’m so happy that you’re back. It’s been too long Jack. I really started to believe you weren’t coming back.”

The lift came to a stop. “When I left that day, I honestly had no intention to come back.”

“I’m sorry, Jack. But you’re looking well now. Much better than the last time I saw you.”

“I had time to heal,” Jack replied honestly. He glanced around at the rebuilt Hub. “Well, I see you did some redecorating around here,” he quipped, wanting to move away from the subject until they sat down and he started to tell her everything.

Gwen made no apology in replacing the old Victorian brick and tile for silver metal and blue plastic sheets on the walls of the Hub proper. The ceiling was lower than Jack remembered and there was no evidence of the invisible lift, which he assumed was destroyed in the explosion. “The lowest levels were damaged but not destroyed,” she explained. “I had whatever artefacts that were salvaged put into secure storage with UNIT. In paper, Torchwood owns the facility. I didn’t know if anything was unstable from the explosion. Plus with all the construction and we had to clear out the areas,” Gwen babbled on as Jack stared around at the changes. “Whatever was safe was moved into the new archives in the lower levels. And there are two more levels up there,” she said, indicating the lower ceiling.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around Jack’s, hugging it. “Come. Let me take you on a tour of the new Hub.”

From what Jack saw so far, he thought it was ugly. It lacked the charm and ambiance that the previous Hub had. He sighed heavily, wondering if he could Gwen to loosen her hold on his arm enough to pull it away. The other Hub, his Hub came to be over a century. Changes were made to the base plan as time went on, blending the new with the old. There had been damage to Hub before several times, but nothing like the damage from the explosion from the bomb placed inside him.

He wondered how difficult it would be to get some of the old charm back, even if with new tiles, bricks and stones. He knew Ianto would agree. The look the Hub had now was fine for starcruisers and some spaceports, but not for the headquarters of Torchwood, Cardiff. He decided he would get the tour later, and the building plans. That would be later in the day, or maybe the day after.

For now he had to speak to Gwen before the rest of the team returned.

“Gwen,” he started, attempting to pull his arm away from her. “Can we go to your office and have a talk?”

She beamed up at him. “Your office now, Jack. And yes, I’d love to talk.”

Jack barely resisted rolling his eyes and found himself being dragged to a flight of metal stairs leading up to the office. He had to give credit that the very basic plan was kept the same – the primary entrance to the Hub, there was a hot house also on the level where the office was. On the same level, opposite the hothouse was a boardroom, with windows like the hothouse, another space that looked like an office and a set of doors leading to somewhere Jack had no idea.

He didn’t think she was going to let go of her grip on his arm when he went to sit down in the chair behind the massive oak desk that Jack felt belonged in better places than this office in the Hub, not matter how redecorated it was. As he glanced out the windows that overlooked the Hub, he was surprised that Gwen had selected the monstrosity instead of something that fit the current decorations. He suppressed a shudder.

Gwen grabbed a chair and set it so she could sit next to Jack behind the desk. Jack turned to her and seeing her open her mouth, he could already see the question in her eyes. He needed to know about her first before telling her why he was really back. It was Ianto’s idea, that he needed to feel out the situation first so he knew how to proceed.

“You’re looking well, Jack,” she repeated. “I’m glad that you were able to heal from your losses.” She covered the hand he rested on the desk surface and gave him a smile. “Does that mean you’re ready to move on?”

Jack raised an eyebrow and gazed down at the hand on his and then he looked up at her face, giving her a smile. He moved his hand so he held hers in his. “So? How’s it going? What about the baby?”

Gwen suddenly looked down. “She’s fine. She’s doing well.”

Jack became concerned. Something was wrong. “Gwen? What is it? Everything okay?”

Gwen shook her head before lifting her head to look at Jack. Tears were in her eyes. “Rhys is fine. So is Brynn.”

“Brynn? That’s a lovely name,” Jack said.

“Yes, it is. She turned one in April.”

“I’m sure you had a big party for her,” Jack said, smiling.

“I didn’t. Rhys planned it. I was supposed to be there, but you know how it can get around here. Before I knew it, it was the next day. Rhys sent me a text, telling me to not bother coming over. I haven’t seen her since.”

“What?” Jack asked, looking stunned.

“Rhys left me, Jack. Brynn wasn’t even six months old, when he told me to leave. Actually I came home to find all my stuff on the walk and the locks changed.”

“Why?”

“He said I wasn’t spending enough time with them. That I spent too much time here or in the field. It’s not my fault that I have a twenty-four hour job, Jack.”

Jack sighed. “Gwen, you’re a mother. You have a team. Surely you could have made time for your family.”

“It’s not that easy, Jack.”

“So just like that, Rhys decided to change the locks and keep you out because you didn’t come home one night?” Jack stared at her, knowing there had to be more.

“Well, he was getting fed up with my hours,” she started nervously. “Then one day I managed to get time away from the Hub. I took Brynn with me to do some shopping. A Weevil sighting was called in. I got it on my PDA. In retrospect, I knew I should have waited for the team to arrive and handle it.” She shook her head again. “We even worked with the police, did some training on subduing Weevils. That was back before we rebuilt, back before you returned that first time.”

Jack drew his breath in sharply, as he realised what had happened. “You said Brynn’s fine. I take it nothing happened to her?”

“I...I left her in her pushchair when I saw the Weevil and went after it. I wasn’t going to have her with me. I figured I’d subdue it, and then go back to her. I intended to keep her in my sight.”

“You can’t chase a Weevil and watch a baby at the same time,” Jack snapped.

“I know that now, Jack!” Gwen shouted back. “I just lost sight of her for a few minutes. I met up with a Weevil unit and Lois called in that they were a few minutes out to collect it. So I went back and found her gone. Pushchair and all. I went into a panic. I mean, my baby was missing!”

Jack leaned back at stared at her. “I still can’t believe you left her like that.”

“Don’t, Jack. Just don’t. I heard enough. From the team, from Rhys, from the police. I heard it all. It turns out someone took her to a nearby constable. She saw me leave Brynn. She knew who I was. The constable took her back to the station. They called Rhys to come collect his daughter. We fought that night, and I left for a Rift alert afterward. When I finally made my way home, I found my belongings on the walk and the locks changed.”

“You left your baby alone on a street?”

“To chase a Weevil. Oh, don’t look at me like that, Jack. You’re not the world’s best parent, so don’t even start.” Her eyes said more than she did with words and Jack flinched.

He took a deep ragged breath and pulled his hands away from her. “The fate of a world was not hinging on a Weevil running through the streets of Cardiff, so don’t dare to compare me to you,” Jack said angrily. “That was a long time ago, for me, at least. I admit I made mistakes in my past, but I learned. I can’t imagine leaving my baby alone like that, no matter what’s happening. Especially if I knew I wasn’t the only one in the area capable of taking action.”

“Easy to say,” Gwen mumbled.

“So? Rhys has Brynn now?”

“He has full custody. After that incident, there was no judge in Wales who would give me custody. I don’t even have set visiting rights. Only when Rhys is up to it, and I can’t be alone with her.” She shrugged. “So, it’s just me. Rhys and I are over, and I hardly get to see my daughter. I might as well not say I’m a mother.” She glanced at Jack, her look suddenly changing. “I’m so glad you’re back, Jack.” She reached for his hands again.

Jack pulled them back. “If...if I’m reading this right, I should let you know that I’m taken.”

Gwen looked surprised. “Oh! I thought.... well, I thought you came back for me.”

“Why would I, Gwen? I only learned now that you’re single. Not that it would matter to me. I have someone. Someone I love, will love forever. We’re bonded, and yes, we have children. Two.”

Gwen looked like she was trying not to cry. “I’m happy for you, Jack. I take it that you have your family with you then?”

“Yes. My partner had some family business to deal with, and then we’ll be looking for a house.”

Gwen gave him her sympathetic smile. “I know it felt like you lost everything when Ianto died, and I’m sure you still miss him so much. I know I do.” Her eyes flicked to a framed photo on the desk of the team: Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Toshiko and Owen. “I miss them all,” she said softly. She looked back to Jack. “I’m glad you were able to move on.”

Jack leaned forward, a smile on his face. “Gwen, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What’s that, Jack?”

“There’s really no easy way to put this, so I’ll just tell you. Ianto’s alive!” His smile grew. “He’s my partner.”

Gwen’s eyes went wide. “W-what? How could that be?” She shook her head in disbelief. “No, he’s dead, Jack. We both saw him. I was at his funeral.”

“Was there a body at the funeral?” Jack asked.

“No. There was a mistake in paperwork, and he was cremated....” Her voice trailed off. “Wait! Was that a mistake?”

Jack shook his head slowly. “No. Ianto did that. He got into their system and....I forgot exactly what he did. It’s been so long and I really didn’t care too much about the particulars he was telling me. I was just so happy he was there.”

“But the virus? How did he survive it? The medics who removed his body confirmed him dead.”

Jack smirked. “They also confirmed me dead, too.”

“Yes. But you’re immortal.” Her eyes went wide again. “Oh my God! Is he?”

“At the time in Thames House, no, but he was on his way,” Jack admitted. “He was in a state that made him appear dead. He got help from the future.”

“The Doctor? He was here? The Doctor was here and he let everything happen but saved Ianto?” Gwen’s voice rose as she spoke.

Jack’s eyebrows went up. “I think Ianto’s enough, especially since no children were taken.”

“But people were injured protecting their children. There was widespread panic. It had its toll on some parents.”

“It had to happen,” Jack stated. “The world is different now, especially here in the UK. Aliens are not so secret anymore. From what I understand, you get calls from citizens with Weevil sightings. The police have trained PCs to handle them. It’s not our job to hide aliens from the public anymore, but to help get them used to the fact that we are not alone. There’s no denying anymore. It was the last straw. The world was going back into denial, even after Cybermen and Daleks. Once their children were threatened, it’s not so easy to deny anymore. That’s why it had to happen. I – I had to believe that Ianto was dead to break me, to push me over the edge... to do what... what I did to defeat them.” Jack took in a deep breath. It didn’t hurt as much as before. He didn’t feel overwhelmed whenever he thought of his grandson and what he had done. He was able to remember the grandson he loved, and keep him alive in his heart.

“I’m sorry, Jack. “

“I’m fine.” He leaned back in the chair, glancing at his watch.

“So the Doctor did something to Ianto?”

“The Doctor gave a friend an injection. It fought the virus, but simulated death, making us all believe Ianto died in Thames House. We were taken into custody, then did what we had to do. And while that was happening, Ianto got up and walked out. He met up with our friend, changed some records so it made it look like he was cremated and then met up with the Doctor.” Jack smiled at Gwen. “He was on that transport freighter. “

“Oh.” There was confusion in her eyes. “Then it couldn’t be that long for you. So children? Did you adopt some alien babies?” she had to ask.

Jack laughed. “It’s not so simple when you’re dealing with the Doctor. For me, it was six months after the 456 incident that I caught up with Ianto. For him, it was three years since he walked out of Thames House. And it’s been twenty years since we were reunited. A lot had happened since. The TARDIS made Ianto immortal while we were travelling with the Doctor. We left the Doctor to travel with John Hart, before branching off on our own. We ran a coffee cafe in a spaceport, then went onto become mercenaries for a while until we finally settled down to raise a family. Finally we felt we were ready to come back. The past didn’t hurt as much anymore. We were healed and ready to return.”

“That’s amazing. How can that much time go by?”

“Time travel. We mostly lived in the future, in some other area of the universe.”

“Where is Ianto?” Gwen asked. “You said your partner had family business.”

“Yes. Rhiannon and her family. Ianto needed to see them, and we decided it was best if he went alone.”

“Well, that’s going to be a shock to her. I know how I’m feeling, but I haven’t seen him yet. I know I’ll go into shock again when I do.”

Jack smirked. “Oh, I think she’ll just be glad to have Ianto back. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes. I do. She loved her brother very much. It broke her heart when she found out he had died.” Gwen’s face clouded with memories of when she broke the news about Ianto to his older sister. “She took it hard.”

“She’ll be fine now,” Jack assured her.

They looked up when they heard the main doors slide open. Jack frowned. “No big cog wheel for a door?”

“It was badly damaged and to find something like that would have been frivolous,” Gwen explained. “So I decided to go for sleek but heavy duty. UNIT provided the doors from a metal alloy they were working on based on alien design. These doors can withstand an explosion. Not that I’m planning on any anytime soon.”

Gwen stood up as Lois entered with a man. “That’s our tech. He’s also the one who helped with the metal alloy. He’s wonderful at reverse engineering alien tech, and he was instrumental in the rebuilding of the Rift manipulator. He’s done amazing work with Rift predictions and harnessing Rift energy. Come and meet Malcolm.”

Jack did a double take as they left the office. As they went down the stairs to meet the others, he asked, “Is that Malcolm Taylor from UNIT?”

“Yes, he is. Strange thing that. After it was cleared that we will rebuild and continue Torchwood, he showed up saying he was being transferred on permanent assignment from UNIT,” Gwen explained. “A Captain Magambo authorised it, saying she got the order from someone higher up than her superiors. He’s met the Doctor,” she added.

“Yes, I know. Ianto and I were following the incident in London the Easter before the 456. We were actually trying to make some headway with getting him from UNIT, but they weren’t budging for us back then.”

Gwen smiled. “Good. Then you have no problem with Malcolm on the team.”

“Not at all.” Jack came to stop before Lois and Malcolm. “Captain Jack Harkness. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Malcolm Taylor.”

Malcolm’s eyes went wide. “Captain Harkness! The pleasure is all mine. I’ve heard so much about you, it’s like you’re a legend. This is almost as exciting as meeting the Doctor!” He shook Jack’s hand, and then hugged him tightly for a moment. “Welcome home, Captain.”

Jack laughed. “Call me Jack, please. Hello again, Lois,” he said with a grin and a wink, making the young woman blush again.

“Hello Jack.” She looked at Gwen. “I’ll put the food in the boardroom. Jack, will you be staying for lunch? I got extra just in case.”

“I have a little while more before I have to get going,” he said.

As Lois left, with Malcolm helping her with the food, the doors slid open again and he turned to see the rest of the team enter with their kits. To his surprise there was a familiar face among the group of three who entered. “Andy?” he asked Gwen. “You hired Andy?”

“Why not? He’s actually a very good field agent. And I had to start with someone. I had Rhys at first, but he started to spend more time at home taking care of Brynn. He obviously doesn’t have anything to do with Torchwood now that we’re divorced, but that’s more to do with me than Torchwood.”

“Bloody hell!” Andy exclaimed. “When did you get back?”

“Not that long ago.”

“Andy, careful. He’s your new boss, now that he’s back,” Gwen warned him with a laugh. She touched Jack on his arm and looked to the other two. “Jack, this is Seren, who’s our medic, and Justin. He’s a field agent.”

Jack greeted them with his usual style. Seren shook his head staring at Gwen. “He’s exactly like John said he is.”

Gwen laughed. “And you think he’s worse than John? No. John’s worse. Just remember that.”

“John?” Jack asked as the doors opened again. He glanced over. The shock was clear on his face. “Dear gods, what is John Hart doing in Torchwood?”

“He just showed up one day saying that he was willing to give me a hand. He was also vital in getting the Rift manipulator up and running. He’s been my second since.”

“Are you for real?” Jack asked.

Hart smirked at Jack. “When you saw me last, when I said I had a lady I had to check in with, it was here. I knew once I saw that you and Eye Candy were settled in that I would come back here and help keep Torchwood going until you were ready to return.”

Gwen spun to face John. “You knew?” she asked heatedly. “You knew Ianto was alive and you didn’t say anything?”

“It wasn’t up to me to say. When I promised Ianto that I’d go back and let his sister know that he’s alive, he also made me promise not to say anything to you. Only she was to know.”

“Gwen, you can’t fault John for keeping his promises,” Jack stated.

Gwen was still fuming. “Well, at least I know you can keep a secret. When you want to.” She turned away from Hart. “Come. Lunch is in the boardroom, and you can tell us what you found in the field.” Gwen stalked off in a huff away from them.

Jack and Hart shared a look and both shrugged. To Seren and Justin, Hart simply said, “Let’s go get lunch.”

As he watched Hart guide the other two members of Torchwood across the Hub toward the stairs, Jack hesitated. Hart looked back at him. “Coming?”

“I, um, well I came here today only to let Gwen know that I was back, and so was Ianto,” Jack explained, suddenly uncomfortable being there. He realised Ianto needed to be there, and then they could integrate with the new team. “I think all the official welcoming should wait until Ianto is here.” Jack indicated toward the new boardroom. “Are you going to be alright with her?”

“Don’t worry about it, Jack. I won’t assume you and Ianto will be spending much time around here until you’re all set up with a flat. I’d invite you to stay at mine for the time being, but I get the feeling you’ll say no.” Hart gave a little laugh.

“If it was just me and Ianto, I’d say I’ll ask him about it, but....” He looked Hart in the eyes. “So much time had gone by for us since we last spoke, and we have a family now.”

Hart’s eyebrow went up. “Really? A family? Can’t really say I’m all that surprised. You do have somewhere to stay? You’re not making the kiddies sleep on the street, are you?”

Jack laughed. “No, no streets for us. Even if the Doctor wasn’t here, we would have checked into a hotel. Hey, why don’t you come by later today. Say hello to the Doctor. He regenerated, you know. Looks a lot younger. Like some kid in a bowtie.” Jack laughed. “I should warn you about Amy though. She’s a spitfire. She’d give Gwen a run for her money and put her in her place.”

“Gwen sometimes needs it, Jack,” Hart said with a laugh. “Sure. We’re supposed to have some down time around here for the next few days, at least as far as the Rift is concerned, but I’m not on recall tonight unless it’s an end of the world thing. So yeah, I’ll come by and say hello to the Doctor.”

Jack lifted his left arm and fiddled with his wristband. “There. I just sent you the coordinates so you can find us. Make sure you drive – you do drive, do you?”

Hart looked amused. “Yes. I do. Gwen says I’m worse than you.”

“Oh good. Someone else Gwen can pick on then. And remind me not to allow my kids in the car with you.”

“Go on. Shoo. I’ll deal with the battleaxe once she finds out you left for today,” Hart said. “I know how to deal with her.”

Jack studied his old friend. “John, don’t tell me you and she are....”

“Just for fun, Jack. It was her idea. We’re only in it for the fun and not all the time.”

Jack snorted, his eyes glittering. “Be careful, John. That’s exactly what me and Ianto said back when we started to shag.”

“Heavens forbid. I refuse to settle into a relationship where I’m called Vera.”

Jack’s eyebrows went up and he started to laugh. “You are so hooked,” he said with a grin.

“We’ll talk tonight. I’ll see you then.”

Jack could not resist pulling the shorter man into a hug. “Thank you, John. For everything. Both Ianto and I appreciate it.”

“I take it he’s with his sister?”

“He is.”

John patted Jack’s back and pulled away from the hug. “I’ll see you and Ianto tonight then. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Jack smiled at him and started to leave the Hub, while John went upstairs to the boardroom to deal with Gwen’s fit over him keeping Ianto being alive from her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 

As the cab drove down the road toward his sister’s house, Ianto saw her sitting on the front porch of the home she had bought with the money he had left her upon his death. He grinned, looking at the house. He knew he would not be in want of his finances he had in his previous life, and had asked Hart that when he spoke to Rhiannon, to convince her to buy a house with the money he left for her. Jack had admitted that he added to Ianto’s funds before going on his six month worldwide trek before leaving the earth. While not extravagant, it was far larger than what she had been living in before. His sister and her family would not be so cramped in the new house and it made him happy.

Ianto knew his sister’s life was better than before the 456 incident. They were not wealthy, but life would be comfortable for them. Ianto tended not to spend much after Lisa, and after they lost Toshiko and Owen, when Jack had all but moved in with Ianto, Jack took up much of the expenses. Ianto had been making investments since his first pay day with Torchwood One. He had started off small but over the years it had grown.

As the cab came to a stop, Rhiannon bounded down the stairs of the porch and ran to the car. She was already hugging him before he got out of the car.

Ianto laughed and managed to extricate himself fully from the car with his sister still hanging onto him. Once he managed to clear them of the car so it could pull away, Ianto hugged her back.

“Ianto! Oh my God! It really is you!” she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly again. Suddenly she pulled away from him and slapped him. “Don’t ever do that again!” she yelled. “Don’t ever make me believe you died when you didn’t. And while we’re at it, don’t you dare ever die!”

Ianto pulled her to him. “I’m sorry, Rhiannon. It wasn’t my choice, but it had to be done. It was for a greater good, more important than you and me.”

 

“I know. Your friend, John, he explained it all to me. It’s that bloody Torchwood,” she said, grasping him by his hands.

“It’s important to me, Rhi,” Ianto said. “I want to say I came back just for you, but I have to be honest. Jack and I knew that one day we’d return, no matter how much time went by for us. We’d come back as close to the time we left as we could.” He shook his head. “Blame bloody John Hart for setting that time. We would have returned a little closer.” He glanced at the house behind his sister. “Are you going to invite me in? I’d love to see the kids.”

“Johnny took them out for a while. I wanted some time to talk, just the two of us, before dealing with the family,” Rhiannon said, leading Ianto toward the house by his arm. “I need to thank you, before I forget.” She indicated the house. “I wouldn’t have, but John convinced me that you were alive, and doing very well and that I should put your money to good use. That you wanted me to give the kids something better.”

“I want it for you too, Rhi, but you would never have accepted it. So emphasis was on Mica and David, who also deserved more. I know you never really accepted any handouts from me before everything happened.”

They went up the few stairs to the porch. “So what about Johnny? Is he deserving too?”

With a smirk, Ianto replied. “Only as long as he’s treating you well.”

“He is, Ianto. I know you think he’s crass, but he’s a good bloke. He loves me and the kids. He never gave me reason to believe otherwise.”

“Then that’s good enough for me.”

Rhiannon took Ianto on a tour of the three bedroom, split level home and settled in the kitchen. Ianto watched for a moment while Rhiannon set about making them tea, and it struck him that he was no longer Rhiannon’s little brother anymore. 

He might have been born after her, but he was now over 20 years older than she was. Doing the quick math that somehow had evaded him before, he realised that he was 50 years old. Not that he looked it. He could still get away with being the same age he was before he left the Earth with Hart and the Doctor.

“So tell me,” he said, thinking about John Hart and the conman meeting up with his sister, “John didn’t do anything inappropriate that I should deck him for when I see him again?”

Rhiannon laughed. “He’s a piece of work, that one, but I handled him. We’re mates. I see him around sometimes. He comes by with gifts for Mica and David, but never really spends time with them. A bit like you with them, he is. Maybe even distancing himself more from them.” Rhiannon poured the tea and handed Ianto a cup before sitting down. “It’s like he cares, but is uncomfortable around children. He works for Torchwood, you know. Of course you know. He’s your mate too.”

Ianto looked surprised at that. “No, I didn’t know. It’s been a long time since I last saw him.” Ianto took a deep breath. “I’m hoping he told you everything I asked him to.”

“I wouldn’t have believed him, you know. When he first showed up, claiming you were still alive, but you couldn’t come home yet. But he had those pictures of you and your Jack – might I add that he is gorgeous, Ianto. Anyway, he showed me pictures, even those strange Stars Wars type from that band of his around his wrist.”

“3D holograms,” Ianto corrected.

“Those, yes. And that recording you did. All I could do is stare at you, and realise that all those images were indeed taken after your funeral. That you were alive, but both you and Jack had emotional wounds that needed to heal and here wasn’t the place. That you had to take care of Jack.” She wrapped her hands around her mug and stared at him. “I am going to meet Jack, am I?”

“You are,” Ianto said. “We’re hoping to be looking at houses tomorrow. I could bring him around after, if you like. I’d love to bring the kids too.”

“Kids?” Rhiannon’s eyes went wide and glimmered with delight. “You and Jack adopted?”

Ianto gave her a crooked smile. “Rhi, I let you in on many of my deepest secrets – through John, but you still know. You know something of what happened so I didn’t die, and that I wasn’t on the Earth.”

“He said you were in the future, travelling among the stars in this spaceship that you appropriated.”

“Yes. In the future there are many changes in store for the human race, many changes that I know Jack and I have to make sure still happen. That’s why we knew we had to come back. We’ve seen the future, and we need to preserve it. But humans evolve too, especially those who travelled out to the stars, the pioneers that settled on new worlds. There are also so many other races out there, Rhi. Races that are nothing like the 456, who are friendly and good and we could learn from. And we do, the human race, that is. As a result, some men are able to....” He stopped and looked at his sister, seeing the incredulous look on her face. “Are you okay, Rhi?” he asked.

“I’m good. I’m not certain if I’m feeling this sense of elation hearing all these wonders that sound marvellous, or because you are finally opening up to me this much.”

“A lot has happened, and a lot of time passed for me and Jack. It made me appreciate things I took for granted, find strength instead of fear. I also know this isn’t the same world I had to keep my life with Torchwood a secret. Still, what I tell you, you can’t share with over tea during your next gossip session with your neighbours.”

“I know that, Ianto. John told me things, too. Wonderful things about the universe and about you.”

“Did he tell you when he’s originally from?”

“Yes, he did. From some other world in the 51st century, but that he’s still human. That he was born on one of those worlds that humans eventually settle on, but had grown by the time he was born.”

“Yes. Jack, he’s from the same time, but another world. This one was still a settlement colony in some area of a system that people of his time consider much like we say backwoods. In order for the colony to survive, chances of breeding had to be increased. So women were not the only ones able to conceive and carry children.”

Rhiannon’s eyes went wide. “Now there’s something John never mentioned. Jack could have children? As in get pregnant? Pregnant? A man?”

Ianto smirked. For the first time since their reunion, his sister looked truly stunned, but he could see from the growing grin that it was a good stun.

“Jack had babies?” she asked.

“Yes. Two. We have a little boy who’s almost five and an eleven month old.” He pulled out his wallet from an inside pocket of his suit coat and removed a photo to hand to her. “Morgan and Ceri,” he said as Rhiannon took the picture.

“Ianto!” Rhiannon exclaimed, wide-eyed with joy. “They’re beautiful. Almost as much as my two.” She chuckled as she stared at the family portrait taken in a garden, with Jack and Ianto sitting next to each other, Morgan on Ianto’s lap and Ceri in Jack’s arms. Both men looked happy and content. “I just hope they’re not as much of a handful.”

Ianto chuckled. “Not close. Yet. Ceri is still a baby, however she’s crawling – all over the bloody place. Morgan can be a handful sometimes, but he’s a good boy. I’m just worried about taking him from his home, but Jack and I are hoping that he’s young enough to adapt. Besides, the Doctor promised us trips back to where we moved from for vacations.”

Rhiannon shook her head in amazement. “They were born on another world,” she mused. She glanced over at Ianto. “My baby brother’s children were born on another world.”

“In the future,” Ianto felt he had to remind her. His sister’s comment about being her baby brother reminded him of what else he had to share with her.

Jack had said he did not think it was necessary for Ianto to tell Rhiannon about his immortality, but it would have to be Ianto’s decision and would support him no matter what he decided. They both did agree that Rhiannon should know about Jack’s origins, and Rhiannon had the right to know that her niece and nephew were biologically both Ianto’s and Jack’s. 

Rhiannon was studying the picture again. “I do see you in them. Especially in Morgan, but both of them have your nose. I don’t really know too much about Jack to see him in your children, but I’m hoping that will change?”

Ianto laughed. “Yes. Of course you’re going to meet Jack. Jack is looking forward to it. He’s hoping that David and Mica will make friends with their cousins.”

“You have to bring your family here for dinner, Ianto!” Rhiannon exclaimed as she handed back the photo.

Ianto smiled. “That’s for you. We took it on the TARDIS before we landed. Jack thought we needed some photos we can actually show around without advanced technology. Don’t worry, we were assured that within a day or two, we can have our photos transferred into digital format for current technology.”

“I know you said you need to start looking for a house, but you’re more than welcome to bring the family over for dinner tomorrow.”

“I think we can manage it. I’d ask you to join us tonight at the TARDIS, but I don’t know what Jack is planning. I can call him.”

“No, that’s fine. Especially if this is far from the last time I’ll see you,” Rhiannon said. “Johnny and the kids should be back soon and I need to start getting lunch ready.”

Ianto nodded. “Amy and Rory have the kids, but I think I want to join them soon. Today’s their first day on Earth. In the place I was born. I think I want to have some of the honour of being with Morgan while he sees Cardiff.”

“I understand.” Rhiannon got up to start looking through cupboards.

Ianto got up and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Rhiannon, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise.”

Rhiannon turned to face him. “I know, Ianto. You and Jack are looking at houses. That means you plan to stay. But are you going to go back to Torchwood?”

Ianto nodded, looking solemn. “Rhiannon, as much as I wanted to come back to you, I can’t lie and say that was my only reason. Or the most important one. Jack and I knew we had to return one day and go back to Torchwood. Why we picked now in our lives, I can’t tell you except it felt right. I swear ever since I found myself waking up in that morgue, I feel like there are times I’m fulfilling some paradox or another.” He shrugged.

Rhiannon started to look upset. “And who’s to say when will be the next time some alien will kill you? Then what, Ianto? I lost you once.” Tears formed in her eyes and her voice caught as she continued, “I don’t think I can go through that again.”

Ianto sighed and pulled his sister into a hug before leading her to a chair and sat her down. He knelt before her, taking her trembling hands in hers. He looked up at his sister’s tear-streaked face. “I’m going to be fine, Rhiannon. No dying on you. I promise.”

“You can’t promise me that, Ianto!”

“Actually I can.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Actually I can die, but it won’t stick.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his thoughts, realising he planned to tell her about his immortality, but never actually worked out how he would. He was not surprised that the opportunity would come up on its own. “Rhi, how much do you know about what happened at Thames House? Did you know I didn’t die alone in there?”

She shook her head. “I heard that Jack died and then woke up. He’s immortal, they say. That he can’t die.”

“He can. He did die with me. He is immortal.”

Rhiannon stared at Ianto in shock. “And then you woke up, too. Does that mean that you’re.... both you and he can’t die?”

“That’s not what made me wake up. I wasn’t really dead, even if my readings said otherwise. However, since then, yes. I am. I knew this was going to be difficult to tell you, but you have to know. Even if I get killed working for Torchwood, or even a run in with a toaster, I’ll come back.”

“How long will you live?”

Ianto shrugged. “From what we were told, pretty much until the end of time. After that, who knows?”

“But... that has to be a gift and a curse. Your children? Are they immortal too?”

Ianto shook his head. “No. Not really. They’ll die one day. And I’ll have to cope with it. Just like I will after you and yours are gone. But you never have to worry about me. Jack and I also have decided to stay here for a long time, so you’ll never have to say goodbye to me.”

Rhiannon looked shaken, but she managed a small smile. “That’s good. I don’t want to say goodbye to you. And I’m still going to worry about you. And Jack. You’re still my little brother, you know.”

“That’s another thing I need to talk to you about. You see, it hasn’t been just six years for me. I don’t age. Jack says eventually I might but it’ll be very slow in the process.” At Rhiannon’s look, Ianto started to launch into highlights of his life since he left Earth with John Hart to join the Doctor, and how while she was still the firstborn of the two of them, that Ianto was much older in actual years than she was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 

Ianto grinned as he got out of the cab at the corner of St. Mary’s and Church Street. He had called Jack when he left his sister’s house. He stayed long enough to say hello to Johnny and the kids, but decided not to stay for lunch, and left promising to bring his family around for dinner the next day.

Waiting near the corner, was Jack, which Ianto was expecting, but was surprised to see him with their children. Jack had Ceri in a new pushchair, while he held onto Morgan’s hand. The little boy was jumping up and down in excitement once he noticed Ianto start to walk toward them.

Morgan pointed to Ianto, exclaiming, “It’s Taddy! Look Daddy! Taddy’s here!”

Jack laughed and grinned as he watched Ianto join them. “Yes, it’s Taddy. I told you we’re meeting him here.”

“I know, but he’s here!” When Jack released his hand, the little brown haired boy clapped his hands before hugging Ianto by his legs. He looked up with twinkling bright blue eyes. “I love Taddy!”

Ianto picked his son up and hugged him, while Morgan wrapped his arms around his neck. “I love you too.” He glanced at Jack, an unspoken question on his face.

Jack laughed. “I got the same when I met up with Amy and Rory. I think he got a little unsettled being in a new place without his daddies,” Jack exclaimed, running a loving hand through the brown waves of their son. “I was glad when you called, because I was going to call you and suggest lunch. Amy said Morgan kept asking about us, and even Ceri was grizzling.”

Ianto looked back at Morgan, who was still hugging him. “Did you miss me?”

Morgan nodded vigorously. “I did, Taddy!”

“Don’t you like Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory?” he asked.

“I told Daddy I do, but I want you and Daddy.” He buried his head on Ianto’s shoulder.

“New world and all, huh, little man?” Jack asked, rubbing his back, aware that Ceri was starting to babble with a bit of a whine in it.

“We always go to new worlds together,” Morgan said, twisting his neck to look at Jack with big blue eyes.

“Well, that’s true,” Jack said. He smiled at Morgan and turned to take Ceri out of her pushchair. “Somebody else wants to be part of this family reunion,” he said with a laugh, turning to Ianto and Morgan with the dark haired girl in his arms.

Ceri’s eyes opened wide when she saw Ianto and reached out. “Tata!” she exclaimed.

Ianto leaned over to kiss her nose. “Well, hello there young miss,” he said, making her giggle.

Jack looked at Morgan. “Tad and Daddy need to look for somewhere we could live, but we can show you around Cardiff too.”

“But,” Ianto picked up, “while we’re out looking at houses, you’ll have to stay with the Doctor, Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory.”

“I want us to have a big house!” Morgan exclaimed.

Jack and Ianto laughed. “We’ll try our best. We’ll see what’s out there,” Jack said.

“And before we sign any papers, we’ll let you see the house to tell us what you think. Okay?”

“Yes!”

Jack indicated down the block. “How about we go have lunch now?” He looked over at Ianto. “I met up with Amy and Rory at the Cardiff Market. Amy still insists that she’s making everyone dinner tonight. I was just walking around and noticed Old Orleans.”

Ianto did a double take at the restaurant Jack pointed at. “They moved?” He remembered the New Orleans style restaurant was located by the Wales Millennium Centre, across from the Red Dragon Centre. “Well, I guess a quick trip for takeaway is out of the question now.” Ianto raised his eyebrows, “Assuming we do have jobs at Torchwood.”

Jack nodded as he started to bounce Ceri gently. The little girl giggled and Jack kissed her nose, smiling at her. “Yeah, we have a job, but we have to talk.” He smiled at Morgan and then Ceri. “Once we have these rugrats settled with lunch.”

Ianto realised he was also hungry. “Do you want lunch?” he asked Morgan.

Morgan clapped his hands. “YAY! First meal on Earth!” he exclaimed.

Ianto clapped a hand over Morgan’s mouth. “Quiet, little one. Remember what we said?”

“It’s not like home here.”

“Exactly. And you know why, right?”

“Earth people are ig-rant,” Morgan said in a whisper.

Ianto’s eyebrow went up and he started to laugh. “Well, yes, that’s true, isn’t it? They are ignorant about certain things here in this time. Now who told you that?”

“The Doctor,” Morgan replied.

Ceri hugged onto Jack, making a sound. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he asked the baby girl.

“Bah-bee,” she whined.

“You want your bottle?” Jack asked.

“Yea.”

Jack gave Ianto and Morgan a smile. “I thought we were hungry? Let’s get over there and I can feed this one. I think we can get her more than just a bottle.” He kissed Ceri’s cheek. “Okay, sweetheart?”

“YAY!” She clapped her hands while laughing with excitement.

By the time they were taken to a table, Ianto was able to get Morgan to detach his little arms and was able to settle the little boy in the chair with a booster seat. Jack settled Ceri in the high chair provided to them.

Once Ceri was happily drinking from her bottle and food was ordered, Jack took Ianto’s hand. “So, about Torchwood,” he said softly.

“Yes. How did Gwen take the news?”

“Well, we’re welcome to come back, but there’s been some changes,” Jack started.

“I would expect so,” Ianto replied. “How’s Gwen’s baby?”

Jack rolled his eyes and gave Ianto a frustrated grimace. “We need to talk about her, Ianto.”

Ianto leaned back in his chair and studied Jack for a moment. “You have to be bloody kidding me,” he exclaimed.

“I’m afraid not. I think she might be okay because I set her straight. I didn’t get to tell her that you’re alive and I found out that Rhys had left her, taking their daughter with him. I guess she figured that with her available and me without you meant she had a chance. I told her about you right then, and made it clear that she stood no chance with me. She also knows that you’re not about to die on me. I know we debated on telling her that and if so, when, but Gwen.....”

“Is still Gwen,” Ianto said, his tone a mixture of annoyance and fondness. “I guess we wouldn’t know her if she acted otherwise. That’s okay, Jack. I told you if it presented itself, to tell her.”

“She is happy that you didn’t die.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Ianto said and sighed.

Jack took Ianto’s hand in his. “Look, it’s going to be okay. At least we’re not going to be working under Gwen. She told the team that I was her new boss. Once we meet the team and catch up on things, we’ll make some changes in the staff. I think it should be easy.” He gave Ianto an amused grin. “Don’t go into shock over this, but guess who Gwen’s second is?”

“Rhys,” Ianto automatically said, and then rolled his eyes. “Oh right, Rhys left her. And we’re not finished about that, because you will tell me everything you know about that, but later. Do I get another guess?” At Jack’s nod, he smirked, “PC Andy.”

Jack laughed. “No, but he is on the team.”

“I’m not surprised. I could see her recruiting him if you weren’t around. In fact, if I recall correctly, she did bring up the possibility when you were gone with the Doctor. Owen and Tosh shot it down immediately.”

“And what was your position?” Jack wanted to know.

“I thought that he had possibility, trained properly, of course and not that half-arsed training Gwen had received, but I convinced Gwen to drop it unless you did not return after a certain amount of time, which then I would have supported her in bringing the proposal on the table again.”

“I guess I returned in the nick of time then?”

“You did. Gwen and I also had considered bringing it up after we lost Tosh and Owen, but we had Rhys helping out quite a bit. I concluded that if you did not bring Rhys onto the payroll, then Andy would be a no go.”

“He would have,” Jack answered honestly. “Back then. But if you believe in him, I’m good with the decision.”

“We’ll have to look into his training,” Ianto commented. “And anyone else new on the team,” he added with a raised eyebrow.

Jack laughed. “Of course. Speaking of, you don’t get a third chance, because you’ll never guess it.”

“John Hart,” Ianto stated.

Jack’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“John Hart is Gwen’s second. Am I correct?”

“You’ve been keeping secrets from me, Ianto Jones,” Jack commented. “You knew. He told you during that phone call, didn’t he?”

“He didn’t tell me. Not directly. I had my suspicions from things he said, but I couldn’t be certain and felt ridiculous bringing it up.”

“I don’t know if I should be relieved or horrified that John Hart is Gwen’s second,” Jack said. He glanced up as a waiter approached with their meal. “And before I forget, while we’re on the topic, I invited him to come over tonight to say hello.”

Ianto groaned. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for the kids to meet their Uncle John, but I doubt we can put it off. So I’m looking forward to it.”

Jack grinned, and once the waiter left, the two men turned their attention to lunch, paying attention to the two children. Morgan was able to eat on his own, but was known for making a mess when not supervised, and sometimes with supervision, while Jack mashed whatever on his and Ianto’s plates that Ceri was able to eat and fed her in between his bites.

They settled down to a pleasant family meal, and Ianto was pleased that he was able to be part of his children’s first meal on the world and city that he was born and raised in. They discussed what they would do next, de?iding to spend the next few hours with their children before going back to the TARDIS and start looking through real estate listings on the internet.

It was strange after so long, but Ianto was glad to be home again, with his family. Ianto could see on Jack’s face that his partner was feeling the same.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 

John Hart could honestly say he had a good time the night before. He even had fun with the kids, for a while before he found an excuse to talk to the Doctor alone, and annoy Rory Williams by flirting with him and Amy.

It was even worth Gwen having a hissy when she called him later in the evening, and he said he was with friends and didn’t know when he would be leaving. He did not feel guilty about leaving Gwen on her own. He was only having fun with her and she was not the only one he had been since he settled in Cardiff and joined Torchwood. First travelling with the Doctor, and then working with Ianto, and later travelling with Jack and Ianto, and even going into business with them for a few years had changed him, but not that much. He still enjoyed going on the pull in the evenings and on the rare day off. Gwen tended to get a little possessive from time to time, but he knew that was when she was feeling the loss of what she once had and was lonely. If he was free, he was more than happy to shag her so hard, she couldn’t remember her name for hours after, but he had no obligation to her outside of work.

The only problem he had with saying no to Gwen was that she would most likely be in a snit for a while and there would be tension at work. He was under no illusion that Gwen had feelings for him, other than as a convenient body when she felt lonely. It was Gwen’s need to get attention. If John didn’t drop everything for her, then he wasn’t paying attention to her, and that never went over well with Gwen. Especially since if he wasn’t giving her the attention she felt due to her, currently no one would be. Since Rhys had left her, Gwen had started to realise just how much she took for granted having a husband who loved her and would have done anything for her. John could say he cared for Gwen, saw her as a friend and she was good in bed (and everywhere else they had done it), but he was not Rhys, and could never give her what the Welshman did.

He did not tell Gwen his plans for the evening. For one, he feared she would find a way to join him, or make him miserable attempting to convince him to bring her along. John figured if Jack and Ianto wanted Gwen to join them that evening, Jack would have invited her. 

Gwen was set on making John miserable when he arrived at the Hub that morning. Lois and Malcolm where already there when he had arrived, and he felt the tension immediately. Gwen was not happy that morning. She did not take it out on the team directly, she never would do that, but when she was in one of her moods, she radiated it and seemed to project. Glad he already had a plan that morning, he thanked Lois for the coffee she offered him, and then taking a deep breath he went to Gwen’s – no, it was now Jack and Ianto’s office. John shuddered, because he was most certain that Gwen had no idea Jack intended Ianto to be his Second, and not Gwen. That was going to be a fireworks show that John hoped he would not be in the vicinity for once she found out.

She was currently cleaning out the office of her belongings and most likely expecting him to move out his belongings from the small space she called an office that belonged to him. He expected her to willingly move into the space only because it was designated for the second in command. 

She glanced up when he entered the office without knocking. He could not remember a time when he had, even when she had Rhys in there. He walked into many an interesting scene when she was still married. He remembered other times when it was him in the office and not Rhys, even when she was still married.

“What?” she demanded.

Hart placed his coffee on her desk and held up his hands. “I had previous plans last night. Surely you don’t expect me to drop everything for you when it’s not Torchwood related,” he started. He was not going to apologise. There was no reason for it. They did not have that type of relationship, and if she felt otherwise, that was Gwen’s problem. “I can make up for it. Malcolm says it’s going to be a quiet day today. How about we go have some breakfast? It’s actually a lovely morning. Let’s hit up our favourite cafe, and then maybe later we can send the team out or home or something and we can enjoy the rest of the day?”

Gwen glanced at him with wide eyes. “You want me to send the team out on some wild goose chase just so we can shag?”

“Why not? They need to get outside and enjoy this beautiful day, especially Malcolm. That man would never see daylight if we didn’t kick him out once in a while.” He grinned at Gwen, and it started to spread when she finally cracked a smile.

“He does have to get here,” Gwen pointed out.

John rolled his eyes. “The man lives about a five minute walk from here. And he’s usually here before the sun rises and he leaves after it goes down.”

Gwen chuckled as she placed a stack of magazines into a carton. “And how would you know he gets here that early? It’s not like you’re up at that time of the morning.”

John placed his hand over his heart. “You wound me, Big Eyes,” he said in mock offense. “I have indeed been up and around at that time of the morning.”

“Oh really?” Gwen asked in a teasing tone. “Do tell, Vera.”

He grinned mischievously. “I’ve been on my way home at that time many a times. You should know some of those times, wicked woman. Making me stay up so late. For shame.”

Gwen laughed and threw a pen at him. “I keep you up? What an honour coming from the likes of you.”

“So what do you say? Breakfast on the Quay?”

Gwen nodded and set the box aside. “Okay. I’ll go. But before we decide if and what to do with the team later, you are going to help me move out and have the office ready for Jack.” She walked around the desk and linked her arm through his. Smiling up at him, she said, “Speaking of, I spoke to Ianto this morning.” Her smile grew. “I know Jack told me yesterday that he was alive, but it was still a shock to hear his voice. Unreal, you know. I told him that, of course, I still won’t get my mind around him being back from the dead until I see him. That was when he told me that they won’t be in today because they have appointments with estate agents and dinner at his sister’s. They will try to drop by for at least a short while tomorrow.”

John nodded, already knowing this from the night before. He realised what he was doing and quickly glanced down to find Gwen looking down and most likely missed it. Which was good. It wouldn’t spoil his surprise, because if she caught on that he knew, she would keep digging until she got the truth out of him. If they left the office now, in another 10 minutes or so, it wouldn’t matter. He tugged her gently as he turned toward the door. “Come on. We can offer to bring back breakfast for the troops.”

“Fine. Let’s go. I am hungry. I was running late this morning and didn’t have anything but coffee so far.”

“And that’s not good,” he said, guiding Gwen out of the office and down the stairs to join the others. “Now, of course if it was Ianto’s coffee, then that would be a different story.”

“Oh my God,” Gwen gleefully exclaimed, her eyes wide. “You’re right. There’s something I thought I’d never experience again. Ianto’s coffee!”

“Still as good as ever,” John commented, and then realising his slip up, added, “At least the last time he made it for me.”

“I’m sure he only improved, not that there was any room for improvement,” Gwen said, stopping before Malcolm’s desk. “How do you improve perfection? Oh, I can’t wait to see him again. Talking to him on the phone isn’t good enough.”

John laughed as Gwen signalled for the team to gather around them. “No, because he can’t serve coffee over the phone.”

Gwen batted his arm. “Go on you,” she admonished.

With the team around them, Gwen informed the team that they were going out to get breakfast for everyone and to call if anything came up. Shortly after, they were leaving the Hub.

OoOoOoO

 

Gwen and Hart walked along the Quay to the cafe where they usually picked up breakfast. Gwen really wanted more than a bacon roll and coffee, but she decided that she did not want to be too far from the Hub in case Jack decided to make time to come by the Hub. She was looking forward to Jack taking over Torchwood again. She was also excited to see Ianto again. She knew he was alive, after all, Jack had said so and she had heard his voice on the phone earlier, but she would not fully believe it until she saw him again.

As happy as she was to hear Ianto was also back, she could not help but feel a twinge of disappointment knowing getting Jack would not be as easy as she had imagined. She always thought that one day Jack would return, and he would be lonely. Then he would find out about her own loneliness, no longer having Rhys and Brynn. She would play it up, and Jack would give her comfort, and then he would realise that it was her that he truly loved.

With Ianto back, that would be difficult to obtain, because Gwen wasn’t stupid. She knew Jack loved Ianto and as long as Ianto was alive, Jack would choose to be with him. She knew that. However, she still had to try. Even if John was a good shag and should he one day decide he did do relationships, he was not Jack. She doubted she would ever get over wanting Jack. That would be like trying to stop breathing.

John pulled away from her, making her drop her arm that was slipped through his. Again. He hated walking like that. He didn’t hold hands. Whenever he did hold her as they walked, he had this possessive way of putting his arm around her shoulders. It was as if he was holding her captive, making sure she didn’t escape. Sometimes it made her wonder about his past relationships, Jack included. There had to be a reason for it.

They rounded a corner to walk up to the cafe, and Gwen noticed a familiar face sitting at one of the outside tables. No, not one familiar face, but two.

She broke away from John, in shock from suddenly seeing someone that the morning before she thought she would never see again. Ianto looked up in shock when he heard his name screeched. He was on his feet with a smile for not even a second before she launched herself into his arms, hugging him.

“Ianto!” she exclaimed. “Oh God! Ianto, it really is you! You’re alive!” She hugged tighter. “You’re really alive. I missed you so much!” She pulled away just enough to kiss him, and hugged the further shocked man in her arms again.

Ianto laughed nervously and hugged her back. “It’s good to see you too, Gwen, but if you keep hugging me like that, lack of air could kill me, you know.” He smiled down at her, ice blue eyes that she thought she would never see again twinkling with affectionate amusement.

“Oh you!” She kissed him again, pulling him into another tight hug.

“Oi! Hands off my man, Gwen!” Jack’s voice broke through her. “Ianto is a married man, you know.”

She giggled and released him, grinning impishly and pecked his mouth again as she pulled away from him.

“Daddy, who’s that kissing Taddy?” she heard the voice of a small boy ask.

She glanced behind her toward Jack, to notice a boy about 5 years standing next to Jack and staring up at her and Ianto with a pout on his face.

“Hi ma’am. You’re kissing my Taddy,” the child stated. He had his hands on his hips and stared defiantly up at them.

She saw Ianto in the child. From the stance to the stern look to the little button nose he appeared like a mini-Ianto, but the child had Jack’s hair colour, eyes and jawline. “Well now, who is this little man?” she asked.

“Who are you?” the child questioned.

Ianto laughed and as he slipped an arm around Gwen’s waist, he looked down at the little boy. “This is your Aunt Gwen,” he said. “We told you about her. Gwen, this is our son Morgan.”

Gwen stared in amazement at Jack and Ianto’s son. She seemed to have forgotten Jack’s mention of having two children when they spoke briefly the day before. She blinked as Morgan stared at Ianto, his little face scrunched up in a frown. “Hello Morgan. Aren’t you a handsome little man.”

“You’re the lady who wanted my Daddy,” Morgan exclaimed. He gave Ianto, who still had his arm around Gwen a glare.

Gwen’s eyes went wide as Ianto made a strangled sound. Hart laughed as Jack lifted Morgan and settled him on his lap. “We never said that,” Jack said sternly, staring down at his son.

Morgan nodded his head. “You did. I heard you talk to Uncle Rory, Taddy.”

Ianto turned red and started to pull his arm away from Gwen. Gwen held onto him and hugged him again, chuckling. “Out of the mouth of babes.” It was the truth. It still was, so it was not as if Jack and Ianto were lying about her, Gwen figured. However for the moment, she was happy to cling onto Ianto. She may have loved Jack, but she never wished Ianto ill. He was a friend of hers, a good friend, sometimes the brother she never had. It really did hurt when they had lost Ianto, and now he was back. She gave him a big squeeze.

Jack laughed as he set Morgan down on the ground. “It looks like Aunt Gwen wants Taddy,” he said as he unbuckled Ceri from her pushchair. He settled her on his lap. “Say hello to Aunt Gwen,” he said, taking the baby’s tiny hand and helping her wave.

As Gwen looked at Jack and their daughter, the baby giggled and started to wave both her hands on her own at Gwen, then looked up at Jack, laughing. “An Gwen!” she exclaimed and started to babble happily.

“Oh, isn’t she the cutest!” Gwen exclaimed. Where Morgan took more after Ianto in looks but had some Jack in him, Ceri had more of Jack’s features, but still had Ianto’s nose. Her hair was a darker colour brown with Jack’s eyes, jawline and mouth.

The more Gwen looked at Ceri, the more she thought of Brynn, her own daughter that she did not know when would be the next she would see her. It really was not something she looked forward to, because she was not allowed to be alone with Brynn, and the visit needed to be supervised. Usually it was Rhys, and since things were not good between them, no matter how hard Gwen tried to change it, the atmosphere was tense. Brynn seemed to feel the atmosphere during those visits, and Rhys was worried about how it would affect her. Which meant longer stretches of time between visits. The one time Rhys was not around was worse because the visit was supervised by Rhys’s mother, Brenda.

Ianto smiled at her. “Would you and John like to join us for breakfast?”

Gwen glanced at Ceri again, who was happily bouncing on Jack’s lap and talking away, half babbling and half actual words. John was sitting down and talking to Morgan, who came to stand next to him. It hurt, Gwen realised. She actually had forgotten that Jack mentioned children the day before, and there was a reason. She was not ready to deal with Jack and Ianto’s children yet. She was hoping she would never had to. She was hoping that they would feel the Hub was no place for a child and find a babysitter. Ianto’s sister lived closer now ever since she bought that house with Ianto’s money. She was hoping they would dump the kids off with her on the way in, or get a nanny. Seeing Jack and Ianto as a happy family was too much for Gwen to handle.

She gave Ianto an apologetic smile. “I’d love to, Ianto, but we were going to grab and go. There’s a team waiting for breakfast back at the Hub.”

“That’s a shame, Gwen. Isn’t it, Jack?” Ianto stated.

“Speaking of the Hub, when do you two think you’ll be starting?” Gwen asked.

“We’re going to try to stop by for a couple of hours later this afternoon after we look at some houses,” Jack replied.

“Yep,” Ianto agreed. “We were thinking of one of those nice big new flats on the upper floors of one of the new apartment blocks, but the children are used to having a big house with open space for them to play. We’re keeping both options open.”

“We agreed that we’re not going to come to any quick decisions,” Jack added as he fed Ceri a piece of his pastry.

John had Morgan settled and the little boy was eating his bacon roll and drinking his milk.

“So it could take a while,” Gwen summed up.

“For full time, yes,” Jack replied. “But we do intend for at least one of us, if not both of us, to make an appearance for at least 2 or 3 hours every day. We’ll use the time to reacquaint ourselves with Torchwood, and go through files.”

“Go through files?” Gwen asked, and then answered her own question. “Oh, you want to be catching up on what we’ve been up to since you left.”

Both men nodded, exchanging a look that Gwen could not read.

“Well, I should be going now. You don’t have to call when you’re coming in, unless it’s after six. Then I’ll know to stay later.” Gwen hugged Ianto again and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It’s so good to see you again, Ianto.” With a last hug, she added, “I’m so happy you’re alive.”

Ianto watched as she pulled herself away from him and rushed into the cafe, standing on the queue. He raised an eyebrow and as he took his seat, he asked, “Well, what was that all about?”

“Don’t know,” Jack replied, his mouth full after taking a large bite of his bacon roll. He drank some of his coffee to wash his food down.

“It was as if she was uncomfortable being around....” Ianto left his sentence hanging, his eyes going to the children. Morgan was happily playing with his food as much as eating it, while Ceri was reaching out, trying to grab the remains of Jack’s bacon roll from his plate.

“Yeah. Come to think of it,” Jack agreed.

“We’ll talk later, yeah?” John said, standing up. He waved at Morgan and Ceri. 

“Bye Uncle John,” Morgan called out, waving.

Ceri waved both her hands, laughing. “Bye!” she said giggled, bouncing in Jack’s lap.

“I should help her,” John said. “I’ll talk to you later.” With a wink, he went into the cafe and stood next to Gwen who waited on the queue for the takeaway counter.

“Are we almost done here?” Ianto asked, looking at his watch. He lifted Ceri from Jack’s lap and removed moist wipes from a pocket on the pushchair to start cleaning her off. “We should be heading to the estate agent shortly.”

Jack nodded his head in agreement. “And what would we have done if Gwen had actually said yes to having breakfast with us?”

“We would be excusing ourselves after ten minutes tops,” Ianto replied smoothly. “But since she’s not, let’s get on our way. Things to do.”

Jack smirked as he accepted a moist wipe from Ianto to clean himself up as Ianto buckled Ceri in her pushchair, intending to clean up Morgan next.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 

“This is becoming a familiar scene,” Ianto muttered as he pulled the hired Lexus into Rhiannon’s driveway behind the Evans’s car. He smirked as Jack, sitting in the passenger seat, looked out his window to find Rhiannon jumping up from her place sitting on the porch and was running toward the car.

“Look children,” Jack announced in an amused tone of voice. “That’s your Aunt Rhiannon, who is Tad’s sister.”

‘Jack, open the door before she beats it in and I don’t feel like paying for damages to the car because we couldn’t get out of it fast enough,” Ianto commented, opening his door.

He got out and smiled over the top of the car at his sister. She looked at him over the top and mouthed, “He’s bloody gorgeous!”

Ianto smirked.

“I can’t open the door with your sister blocking it. She’s scaring the kids, too, and we need to unbuckle them,” Jack called out, making Ianto laugh.

“Rhi, step away from the car so my family can get out and say hello to you,” Ianto said, and opened the back door on his side to unbuckle Ceri’s carrycot from the backseat. He heard Jack open the door and sounds of the older immortal being hugged just short of his death by Rhiannon. He grinned at Morgan. “Your Aunt Rhi is crazy, but she’s harmless. I know it doesn’t look it, but she’s just happy to see us all.” He winked at the child, who went back to staring out the window with wide eyes. 

After checking that his daughter was still secure in her carrycot, he glanced over the car top again. “It looks like she likes you, Jack,” he stated. “Rhi, let Jack let Morgan out of the car please.” He closed the back door and started around the car, noting Jack finally had the door open, and was unbuckling Morgan from his carseat while Rhiannon bounced in excitement close to him.

“Oh my goodness, Ianto, Jack!” she exclaimed as she dropped to her knees before a suddenly shy Morgan the moment Jack drew him out of the car and the child’s feet settled on the ground. “He is beautiful!”

“Rhi, do not crush my son when you hug him,” Ianto warned, standing next to Jack.

Rhiannon went to hug Morgan, but stopped when the little boy suddenly started to cry. He turned around and clung to Jack’s legs.

“Oh now look what you had done, Rhi,” Ianto tsked as Jack lifted their son and started to make cooing comforting sounds as he held him tight. One of Morgan’s arms was around Jack’s neck, and a little hand gripped one of his braces as he sniffled into Jack’s shoulder. Jack rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the brown head.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Jack said. “Your Aunt Rhi is just very happy to meet us. She’ll calm down once she gets to know us more. Now c’mon, lift your head and give her hello.”

Morgan shook his head, his face still buried in Jack’s shoulder.

Ianto frowned and shook his head at his sister. “Now quietly, you can see your niece. If you don’t make her cry, you can hold her and take her into the house, while I retrieve a few things to make things comfortable for them while we spend the rest of the evening here.”

Rhiannon’s eyes were wide as she stared down at the babbling baby in the carrycot. “Dear God, Ianto. You and Jack make gorgeous children. Are you stopping with Ceri?” She managed to restrain herself and wiggled her fingers at the baby who stared up at her. Ceri smiled and started to wave her arms around. “Hi!” the baby exclaimed.

“Hi Ceri. You are a beautiful little girl, yes you are,” Rhiannon said.

Ianto could see her almost trembling from restrained excitement. “Good girl. Here, bring your niece into the house. Jack and I will be in right after you. Just need to offload the boot.” He smiled warmly at his sister as he handed the carrycot to her.

“I can’t believe this. My niece and nephew. Oh Ianto, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Jack, thank you too.” She smiled at them and started toward the house.

Morgan finally lifted his head and turned it to watch as Rhiannon started to walk away toward the front porch. He started to squirm, so Jack set him down on the ground. Jack and Ianto watched in amusement as Morgan watched Rhiannon walk off with his sister. He stared up at his dads, back to Rhiannon and Ceri, then back up to Jack and Ianto.

Jack chuckled and ruffled Morgan’s head. “Go on, little fella. Make sure she doesn’t crush Ceri.” He laughed.

Morgan nodded his head. “Okay. Ceri! Wait!” He started to toddle off and Rhiannon turned to find him coming over. 

Rhiannon held out her free hand and after a moment’s hesitation he placed his little hand in hers and let her lead him to the house. 

Rhiannon seemed to be talking to Morgan, who was looking up at her. He nodded his head and said something as they neared the porch.

“Well, crisis sorted,” Ianto sighed. “Rhi sometimes tends to come on strong.”

Jack put his arms around Ianto and pulled him in for a hug. “I don’t blame her. She’s still excited about you returning. I’ll bet even if she knew from John, she didn’t really believe it in her heart that you’re alive until she saw you. Now you have a family. Besides our kids are the most adorable in the universe.” He grinned at Ianto and moved his head to kiss him. The kiss was tender and loving.

Ianto hugged Jack and returned the kiss. He rested his forehead against Jack’s. “I think we might survive tonight.”

Jack chuckled. “I’m not worried about us, but I’m not sure the kids would come back.”

Ianto sighed. “Damn.” He pulled away from Jack. “C’mon, let’s get the boot offloaded. I don’t want Morgan to suddenly get scared because we’re not there.”

“Oh yeah. Let’s go.”

Once they had the bag with the travel cot, the bag with changes of clothes for the children, and the standard changing bag with nappies, food and formula for Ceri, Ianto led Jack toward the house. The front door was left open, and they heard more than just Rhiannon and their two children as they approached. Ianto was certain Johnny, David and Mica were meeting the children.

Just before Ianto crossed the threshold to his sister’s house, he looked back at Jack. “Did I ever tell you that Rhiannon is the quietest of her family?” He broke out in laughter as he entered the entryway when he heard Jack’s pained groan.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Ianto leaned against a counter in Rhiannon’s kitchen as his sister dried the dishes. Rhiannon was finishing up making dinner. Ianto and Jack had both offered to help, but Rhiannon wouldn’t hear of it. After sending Morgan outside in the garden with Mica and David, Rhiannon became a whirlwind of activity in the kitchen. Ianto opted to remain in the kitchen, out of his sister’s way just to be there, to assure her that he was alive and back. He hoped that once she realised it, she would be a bit less excitable. 

Outside the kitchen window, Ianto could see Mica playing with Morgan. Being a couple of years older than Morgan, Mica hit it off with her cousin immediately. Ianto had always suspected it, but watching her through the evening with Morgan, he knew she took after her mother and was a nurturer. David thought he was too old to play with his cousin, but had nothing against him.

From his vantage point, Ianto was also able to see Jack and Johnny sitting at a table in the garden. The two men watched as the children played while talking. Johnny was still blunt and crass, as far as Ianto was concerned, but he was a good bloke. Jack saw that too and liked him, and he gave as much as he received with Johnny’s teasing. Currently Johnny was holding Ceri, while he was no doubt continuing Jack’s education on the finer points of rugby.

“He’s good for you,” Rhiannon said softly, smiling up at Ianto.

“Hm?” Ianto asked, taking his attention from outside the kitchen window to his sister.

“Jack. He’s a good bloke and I can see you both love each other very much.” She smiled warmly as she watched Jack take Ceri from Johnny and stand up. Judging by the face Johnny was making as he handed the baby to Jack, it was obvious she had to change her nappy. As Jack started toward the door, cuddling the fretting baby, she added, “He must really love you. I can’t imagine a man wanting to go through pregnancy once, but Jack did it twice for you.”

“You can’t imagine a man wanting to go through pregnancy because you’re still getting used to the fact that Jack can,” Ianto said with a smirk.

The backdoor opened and Jack walked in with Ceri. “Excuse me, folks, but this tiny mite needs a new nappy, and a good cleaning. Such a little sweet thing and such a horrid smell. Phew!” He smiled at Rhiannon and Ianto as he rushed through the kitchen.

Rhiannon laughed. “He is a good bloke. I could hardly get Johnny to change nappies. And you’re right about my still getting used to it, but then I look at Jack with your children and I know. There’s a connection Jack has with those two children that comes from being the one who carried them and brought them into the world. I’m not saying he loves them more than you, but there’s just something there, a bond maybe.” She shrugged. “It can’t explain it. It takes being a mother to see it.”

Ianto chuckled. “Are you saying Jack’s a mother?”

She nodded. “Don’t tell him that, but yes, I am. Only because he’s the one who brought them into this world – or whatever world it was you were living on, and he did it with love.” She smiled at him. “I’m so happy for you, Ianto. You have a wonderful man, and two beautiful children. You have an amazing family.” She moved over to him and hugged him. “And I’m so thankful you decided to come back and share your family with me.”

Ianto returned the hug and kissed his sister’s forehead. “So am I. Ever since we settled down when we discovered Jack was pregnant, there were times that I wanted to pick up a phone and call, but I didn’t dare. I didn’t dare push the time more forward for you than it already was. So I waited, and recorded video and took pictures. And as soon as the TARDIS is finished converting it all into conventional 21st century style pictures and video, we’ll have a day with it.”

“Thank you, Ianto. For thinking of me.”

“Rhiannon, I didn’t run away, especially not from you. I may have not come around all that often before, but most of it was my job. Or should I say, I allowed it to consume my life. Torchwood was my life.” He shrugged. “What more could I want? Even the man I loved was in Torchwood.”

“And you’re going back?” Rhiannon tried not to look disappointed.

“Yep. We are, but hear me out, Rhi. When I met up with Jack again, he was broken. While having me back helped him, he was still broken.”

Rhiannon nodded her head. “I heard something about Jack killing his grandson to save all the children.” She covered his mouth with her hand. “It was horrible, but I can’t help but be grateful to Jack. It’s selfish of me, I know, but all those children with us, who were so terrified, that they wanted to give to those aliens, including Mica and David.” She let out a sob.

Ianto held his sister tightly. “Jack does what he needs to for the greater good, and I pray that he’ll never have to make that particular decision again. That’s why he remained broken even after we were together again. He loved his grandson so much, but it had to be done. If he didn’t, then Mica and David, all those children who were with you, all those other children around the world would have been taken.” Ianto sighed. “I don’t think Jack thought of ever having children again. At least not soon after. When he found out he was pregnant with Morgan, I could tell he was scared, but he was also happy because the baby was ours. So we settled down, and I gave Jack plenty of tender loving care throughout the pregnancy, and while he’ll never forget Stephen, or Alice, whatever was still broken beneath the surface healed with Morgan’s birth. Morgan was an accident, but a blessing. It was Jack’s suggestion to try again when Morgan was almost two and now we also have Ceri.”

“And I’m so glad you do. I want to know them, Ianto. My niece and my nephew. I want David and Mica to know them, and to also know their uncles.”

“I want that too, Rhi. In fact, Jack and I were talking last night. This time with Torchwood will be different. There will be times when we’ll have to give it our all, but we both also have a life outside of Torchwood, one with our family. We don’t intend to lose that. That also includes time with extended family – you and yours.”

Rhiannon smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. “I’d love that. Yes. Please. I want that very much.” She glanced up at Ianto, her eyes sparkling. “I’ll even offer my babysitting services for two working men, if you need.”

Ianto smiled wider. “I was hoping you’d say that. We’ll pay you, of course.”

“No need, Ianto. I don’t mind having the children with me while you two are at work.”

“At least let us cover the expenses for our two heathens.”

“No need....”

“We’re not taking no for an answer, Rhiannon,” Jack’s voice cut her off. The siblings turned and saw Jack enter the kitchen, holding Ceri, who was now fresh smelling and in a clean change of clothes. “I know you would gladly offer your services for free. Johnny told me you would do the same for neighbour’s children, but if we leave them with you, I’d feel better if we compensated for your time with them. You’d probably be putting some of the money into our kids anyway for food and other expenses. I also hear from Johnny that you also watch his boss’s daughter and that poor bloke also has to force money on you.”

Rhiannon laughed and walked over to Jack to take her niece from him. Ceri wrapped her arms around Rhiannon’s neck and giggled. “She’s a happy baby, this one,” she commented, bouncing the baby lightly. “I’d love to have her around during the workday, if you’ll have me.”

“Only if you take payment for services rendered,” Jack insisted. “You being family does have the advantage of not worrying about leaving them with strangers. Especially after the last time we were on this world, but just because you’re family does not mean we want to take advantage of you.”

Rhiannon smiled warmly at Jack. “Alright. If you put it that way, but you and Ianto already had done so much for mine already. Yes, Jack Harkness-Jones, I know you added money to my brother’s account before it was released to me. And I thank you for that.”

A slight flush spread across Jack’s face at being caught, but he smiled at her. “I was only taking care of family,” he replied. “At the time, you were all I had left of Ianto and I had to make sure you were provided for before leaving.”

With a big, loving smile Ianto drew closer to the two most important people in his life and slipped an arm around each of them, pulling them in for a hug while being mindful not to crush Ceri. Jack slipped his other arm around Rhiannon for a three-way hug. Ceri patted Rhiannon’s shoulder while reaching out to Ianto, exclaiming, “YAY!” The three adults laughed and pulled apart, Ianto taking possession of his daughter.

“That’s sorted then. I’ll let you hold your niece more after you save our dinner,” Ianto stated.

“Oh God!” Rhiannon cried out, now smelling that something was over-cooking and made a dash for the cooker.

Ianto winked at Jack, still grinning. “Why don’t I join you and Johnny while Rhi gets things under control here? Would you grab a few bottles of lager from the fridge on your way out?” He started for the back door, pausing while Jack grabbed the bottles for the three men and together they went into the garden to sit with Johnny. Ianto placed Ceri in the bouncy chair that Amy had purchased the day before. 

Amy had also purchased the carrycot that met car safety requirements and a pushchair that they were able to lock the carrycot into, and the travel cot. Poor Rory had looked shopped out when Jack and Ianto returned to the TARDIS with the children. Amy had already purchased the pushchair Jack had Ceri in the day before by the time Jack had met up with her. They told her she didn’t have to do it, but the Doctor interrupted by saying there were basic items they needed for a baby while getting around town and they were unable to use the items they had in the TARDIS from the world they had called their home. Amy was grinning at the Doctor, while Rory rolled his eyes and then laughed. He was the one who called the Doctor out for giving Amy a charge card with funds to purchase whatever was needed, knowing Jack and Ianto were busy the first few days with no chance of undertaking such a task. He made sure she got only the basics to get them through the next week or so, knowing the men would like to select items for their family themselves. Jack and Ianto were extremely thankful to the Doctor for his understanding, to Amy for shopping for what they were able to use outside the TARDIS in 21st century Cardiff and to Rory for allowing Amy to drag him along and use as a pack mule. Things were changing on Earth after the 456 but Jack and Ianto still weren’t sure that meant Cardiff was ready for two men with their biological children and furnishings from a world across the universe in the 47th century. Jack was still worried about Morgan wanting to keep his bed which was more like a playhouse resembling a spaceship. Ianto assured him that they could easily say it was custom made to anyone not in the know who might potentially enter Morgan’s room, and would never guess it was made of alien alloy. During the process of preparing to move to Cardiff, Morgan was mostly enthusiastic about the move, except for saying goodbye to his friends, but he had a right fit when Ianto had first told him they could not take his bed. The child did not want to be parted from the combo bed and playset with its shiny walls and flashing lights on panels. On the day the Doctor arrived, Jack and Ianto found themselves breaking down the bed to load onto the TARDIS along with the other items they decided to take with them. Ceri’s nursery was also included, but to be used only in the TARDIS, knowing they would be spending at least a week on the sentient time ship while they started to put down new roots in Cardiff.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 

It was while they were finishing dinner, which was loud and rambunctious and had everyone laughing, that Jack and Ianto received a pleasant surprise in the way of a phone call. Rhiannon, who had left the kitchen to answer her mobile, came back into the kitchen.

“Johnny, one of the drivers called in sick tonight and Rhys needs someone to do a haul to Aberystwyth for delivery and a pick up. He says you have a choice since you’re next on the rota. Either you do the haul or he does it and leaves Brynn with us.”

Both Jack and Ianto looked at the mention of the familiar names. “Rhys?” Ianto asked. “Rhys Williams?”

“That’s my boss. I work for Harwood’s,” Johnny replied. “Tell him it’s up to him.”

“You only said you were in haulage now, not what haulage firm,” said Ianto. “Imagine that.” He looked over at Jack and traded looks, catching the amused twinkle in Jack’s eyes.

“It’s not coincidence, you know,” Rhiannon said, looking amused. “After the incident with the 456, the Williamses stayed in touch. I took on childcare when Brynn was born and shortly after, when Johnny was unemployed again, Rhys hired him on. When they broke up, I continued to watch Brynn for Rhys. We really have not much to do with Gwen anymore. She tried to show up here after Rhys got custody for Brynn, but we wouldn’t have any of it. The things she said to me after I testified for Rhys, assuring that while he worked, Brynn would be in good care. Gwen had no one to assure that, with her parents living in Swansea and her not having many friends who weren’t Torchwood or UNIT. I appreciate all that Gwen had done for us during that horrible time, but Rhys had also helped. Anyway, between cheating on such a lovely man as Rhys and then leaving that poor child on her lonesome in the streets while there was one of those Weevils running about. How was Gwen to know there wasn’t another and would have gotten to Brynn?”

Jack and Ianto looked floored. “Cheating?” Jack choked out. “I thought that was out of her system after Owen. Before everything happened, she seemed content with Rhys, happy. She even stopped flirting with me, but I guess that also had to do with her being happy for Ianto and me, but I really thought she started to feel like she was married to Rhys for more than because no one else would have her, and she really loved him.”

“How quaint,” Ianto muttered, lifting an eyebrow.

“Hey, we both know you can love someone with all your heart and still just have sex with another, but in twenty years we never practised that, didn’t we? There’s a reason. There is no one else but you, Ianto. That’s not a quaint 21st century concept. My parents felt the same. And I really thought Gwen did too.” He sighed.

“Rhys?” Rhiannon said, putting the other man off hold, making the decision for them. “I hate to send the boss off on an unexpected late night haul, but, are you sitting down? My brother, Ianto, yes he is a great bloke. Yes, Rhys, he is, not was. Ianto is alive. He is! Really! He’s here now, with Jack and their family. They just returned yesterday and we were going to have a night in with them. I hate to have Johnny run off. Oh and the way they are looking at me, I think they really would like to see you. So why don’t you get yourself ready for the haul, pack up some things for Brynn to have an overnight and get over here. We’ll hold off dessert for you. I have that chocolate and raspberry truffle pie that you love. I made it earlier this afternoon. Brilliant! We’ll see you in an hour. Bye Rhys.” She ended the call and grinned at her brother and his husband. “Rhys is looking forward to seeing you, Ianto. I think he really doesn’t believe me, but has to see for himself. Johnny, you’re still on rota for the next fill-in haul.” She smiled, and sat down placing the mobile on the table near her plate.

“Wow,” Jack said, shaking his head in amusement, “this really is a reunion.” He laughed.

“Now, while we wait, that sounds like a lovely bonding ceremony you had on some other world, but I hardly doubt it’s legal here,” Rhiannon stated, looking meaningfully at first Ianto, and then Jack.

“We thought of using the TARDIS computers to basically insert us back into the system, and that will include filing for civil partnership,” Jack answered.

Rhiannon shook her head. “Oh no, you don’t. I missed my brother’s wedding some fifteen years back for you two.”

Johnny groaned and patted Ianto’s shoulder. “I feel sorry for you, mate. I think we’re having a wedding.”

“For just me?” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re her husband, which for her is the same as being her go-fer. She’ll keep you busy with this too.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of saying we were married in Canada,” Jack said. “That way we would be considered legally married somewhere on this planet.”

Rhiannon was already shaking her head. “No. You have a ceremony and you have it here. I know the way you’ve been living for all this time, you’re accepted as spouses wherever you might have travelled, but it won’t be on Earth. Right here, right now, you are not considered a married couple.”

“What’s the difference from a couple who married here and moves to France?” Ianto asked.

“Who would want to move from Wales to France?” David interrupted, making the adults chuckle.

“There’s my boy!” Johnny exclaimed. “There’s nowhere like Wales.”

“Oh, I can name a list,” Ianto started, smirking.

Rhiannon pointed a finger in Ianto’s direction. “Off world doesn’t count. Besides, you did come home now. That’s saying something.”

Jack cleared his throat. “There’s also where we moved from, the landscape resembled Wales and was originally settled by Welsh colonists.”

“Will be, Jack. That’s in the future now,” Ianto said, amused.

“Whatever. But towns and cities even had the same way of twisty consonants and vowels. We lived in Egaallysphynt.”

Johnny laughed. “Wow, that’s a mouthful.”

“Not as much as Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch is,” Ianto said and laughed. He laughed more when he heard the low growl from Jack that said he’d be repeating it later that night after they tucked the children in. After all the time together, Jack still had a thing for Ianto’s Welsh accent, and especially loved it when he spoke in Welsh – or the dialogue that was used where they had settled to raise a family. He knew that no matter how much time went by, he would strive to retain his accent. For one, it was part of who he was and learned that it would be important to keep his sanity eventually when time would make him forget everything else he knew now. It was a promise Jack and Ianto made to each other. Jack would always keep his American accent and Ianto would maintain his Welsh.

Morgan scrunched up his face. “I can’t say that yet. I’m too little.”

“One day you will,” Ianto said with a wink.

“Where is it?” Morgan asked.

Jack grinned. “I think after we get settled, we’ll take a holiday there and let you see it for yourself. How does that sound, kiddo?”

Morgan nodded his head. “Holiday!” he exclaimed.

Ceri clapped her hands, following her brother’s cue. “Holi!”

Ianto turned to the baby as he winked at the others. “Almost got it, baby girl. Ho-li-day.”

“Holiay.”

“Day,” Ianto said to her.

“Day!”

“Holi-day.”

All eyes were on the baby who stared up at Ianto and then opened her mouth. “Holiday!”

“Brilliant, Ceri!” Ianto exclaimed, kissing her cheek, which prompted her to say it again, her eyes on Jack.

Jack chuckled. “Wonderful, baby girl.”

Jack grinned at Ianto. Ceri was full of one and two syllable words she had picked up, many with her daddies’ help, but was yet to string them together into cohesive sentences. Yet she managed to use the one words enough to get her point across to them.

“Holiday, holiday holiday holiday,” Ceri started to babble happily.

“That’ll keep her busy for a while,” Jack laughed.

“And the rest of us insane,” Ianto quipped, but the way he looked at his daughter said he was proud of her.

“She has quite a list of words to babble for her age,” Rhiannon commented.

“She’s a little behind for her age,” Ianto replied, and then added upon seeing the argument on his sister’s face, “for where we lived. Morgan was using simple sentences when he was her age.”

Jack ruffled his son’s hair and with a fond smile said, “He’s been quiet the last couple of days. New place and all. As excited as he is about the move, it’s still a bit unsettling for him. We were expecting it, but he’ll be up to par soon enough. He talks us all to death once we’re back on the TARDIS.”

Ianto laughed. “Oh yes. He had much to say about his big outing around Cardiff yesterday. I suppose he’ll have a lot more to tell us tonight.” He looked over at Morgan, who nodded his head vigorously.

“We had lots of fun today!” He bounced in his seat.

Ianto gestured to Rhiannon with an amused look.

“Oh really? What did you do today, Morgan?” she asked.

“We looked at houses and flats.” He made a face.

“What’s the face for, Morgan?” Jack asked.

“Don’t like flats. No big yards like we had.” He looked at Rhiannon. “Our yard was bigger than yours.”

“That’s because we lived on a farm, sillyhead,” Jack replied with a laugh.

Johnny started to laugh while Rhiannon looked shocked. “A farm? You were farmers? I’m sorry, but I can’t picture either of you as farmers.

“I’m a farmboy,” Jack said. “Or was one. I was born on a colony world in the 51st century. Cooperative colonies were on the world, and I grew up in a colony that cultivated desert crops.” His grin grew. “I was first generation born on Boeshane. My dad’s from Los Angeles and mom’s from New Wales.” He traded smirks with Ianto when Johnny and Rhiannon both raised their eyebrows.

“In the 26th century, the United Kingdom abandoned the Earth for a spaceship,” Ianto explained, recalling Earth history he had learned during his time in the future. “However several centuries later, due to the ever increasing population on the Earth, the land was settled again. New Britain, which was in the area we know as England, New Scotland, New Ireland – united for once, and New Wales. Jack’s mum was born in a town near Cowyn Bay.”

“So you’re Welsh!” Rhiannon crowed happily.

“Part of my heritage is Welsh through my mom, and American through my dad, but on colony worlds, heritage is just that. We were Boeshanekind.” He smiled at them.

“So you’re part Welsh,” Johnny decided, smiling at Rhiannon, who nodded in agreement.

Ianto stared at Jack. “Give it up, Jack. You’re Welsh and you’re family. If nothing else, you lived in Cardiff for over a hundred years.”

“Bloody hell, Jack!” Rhiannon exclaimed. “That long? You’re more Welsh than we are.”

Ianto took Jack’s hand and laughed.

“You were saying you were farmers before you moved back,” Rhiannon said.

“Uncle Ianto, did you have sheep?” Mica asked.

“No sweetheart,” Ianto replied. “It was actually more of a cultivating plant. But the land next to us had animals, including well, yeah, you could call them sheep. They also had goats, cows, pigs and some other type of animals.”

“We had a terraforming plant,” Jack added. “Lots and lots of very long hothouses that grew plants faster, as well as crossbreeding. We also had tree groves. And your Uncle Ianto also had a coffee crop. That made us a fortune. His coffee, that is.” Jack grinned widely.

“Taddy sells his coffee everywhere!” Morgan exclaimed.

Johnny looked thoughtful. “I can’t imagine terraforming farms or whatever, but it does sound more like Ianto than working his arse off in the fields, sweating his bullocks’ off.”

“Because you know nothing about Torchwood,” Ianto quipped. “It’s not as glamorous as it sounds.”

Jack laughed. “You don’t know how many replacement suits I had to put down as an expense to keep Ianto in his suits.”

They continued to talk as they finished dinner, the children joining in and asking Jack and Ianto questions about their time where they lived before, with Rhiannon and Johnny reminding David and Mica they could not repeat what they heard to anyone, especially their friends.

OoOoOoO

 

The extended family had gone into the garden, enjoying Ianto’s coffee for the adults and juice for the children as they waited for Rhys to arrive with Brynn.

David and Mica sat before Jack and Ianto, listening to stories the two men shared of their life on the other world, along with Morgan’s help. Rhiannon was sitting next to Johnny, happily holding Ceri and playing with the baby.

Rhiannon was happy. No, strike that. She was ecstatic. Ianto was back and he promised to be more a part of her life than before disaster struck. Best of all, that gorgeous man that Ianto had seemed so enraptured by was her brother-in-law, and they had children. Ianto was a father of two, and the amazing man that was his partner of twenty years actually carried their children. It was all like a dream to Rhiannon, a beautiful and amazing dream.

She looked up when she heard a car pull up in the driveway and with a smile, handed Ceri to Johnny. “Sounds like Rhys is here,” she said and went along the side of the house to greet the man who was their rescuer turned close family friend. She opened the gate and called out, “Rhys! We’re in the garden.”

She waited and smiled when the Welshman appeared, carrying Brynn and a nappy bag. He didn’t have to pack much for Brynn’s overnight, since they kept things in the house as she was there at least five days a week. “Well hello there, my little bunny,” she greeted Brynn, who smiled up at Rhiannon, before dropping her head on Rhys’s shoulder.

Rhys chuckled. “She’s tired. It’s past her bedtime.”

“Well, right after I allow Ianto and Jack to coo over her, I’ll put her up for the night while you reacquaint yourself with my brother and Jack.”

“Ianto is really alive?” Rhys asked, sounding amazed as he followed Rhiannon through the gate and along the side of the house into the garden.

“He is!” she replied happily.

“That must have been quite a shock,” Rhys stated. “I mean after all this time believing that your brother is dead, but how did he do it? Jack was convinced he was dead six months after the incident.” He shook his head in amazement. “Bloody Torchwood.”

“I have a confession,” Rhiannon said, “but I swore not to tell a soul until Ianto returned. I knew he was alive. Not right away. Too long enough time went by that I really believed my brother was dead, but then a friend of his came with new pictures of him and Jack and their new life together. That was before the children, but his friend told me that Ianto and Jack intended to return one day. And yesterday I got a phone call from Ianto saying they had just landed and he was on his way to see me.”

They stopped in the garden and Rhys’s eyes fell on the two men who looked up at him. “Bloody hell, it’s true. Ianto Jones, that is you! You daft sod, making us think you were dead.”

Brynn lifted her head and started to fret as her father’s voice went up with his rant.

“And you, Jack Harkness, you still owe me fifty quid for the new band,” Rhys continued.

Ianto stood up and went over to Rhys. “It’s good to see you too,” he replied smoothly. “And this young miss must be Brynn.”

“The one and only,” Rhys replied with fatherly pride. He shook his head and gave Ianto a one armed hug. “Welcome back, Ianto. But I have to ask, how did you do it?”

“Interesting story that, and it includes John Hart.”

“Bloody John Hart!” Rhys growled.

“He’s not as bad as he once was. He changed. Travelling with the Doctor will do that to you,” Ianto said as Jack came over to stand next to Ianto.

“Oh, I heard all about that, with him swaggering around town worse than Captain America here, and I know he does good work with Torchwood. I worked with him for a bit before I decided I needed out of there.” He glanced over at Jack. “Finding out that someone you’re supposed to trust with your life is sleeping with your wife has this way of losing that trust. I couldn’t trust Gwen either. So I left.”

“We heard you left Gwen,” Jack said.

“Here, let me take Brynn into the nursery, and you three get yourselves settled and catch up. I’ll send Johnny out with dessert and more of Ianto’s coffee,” Rhiannon offered.

The three men sat down, Rhys amazed to find a small boy staring up at him from his place sitting on the grass next to a bouncy chair that had a baby girl in it. Jack introduced Rhys to Morgan and Ceri. After sending Morgan in to help Johnny, Ianto explained about what the Doctor and John Hart had done in the days before he went into Thames House, and how it made it appear that he was dead. Once Ianto was done with his explanation on how he came to still be alive, Rhys told them about Gwen’s affair with Hart and how he tried to ignore it until the day Gwen left Brynn unattended to chase after a Weevil. By the time Johnny came out with a tray with coffee and cake, with Morgan carrying the sugar, they had moved onto Jack and Ianto’s adventures after being reunited.

Ianto excused himself at one point to take Ceri upstairs and get her to sleep with Brynn, and returned with his sister, who had the baby monitor with her. 

 

“It wasn’t Torchwood,” Rhys said later, as everyone relaxed in the lounge. “I found that I enjoyed helping out. Bloody Torchwood has a way of getting under your skin. It was Gwen I had to get away from.”

Ianto nodded his head and felt Jack’s stare. He lifted his gaze to his husband and gave a small smile. “Do you miss it?” he asked, his attention going back to Rhys.

“Miss it? I actually thought I wouldn’t, but how do you go back to just haulage after dealing with extraterrestrials?”

Jack and Ianto shared a look and then broke out in laughter. Rhys, Rhiannon and Johnny looked at them confused, but Rhiannon was also amused. She loved how her brother seemed to communicate with Jack with just a look. They read each other’s body language better than she had known anyone. For all she knew, they were able to talk to each other in their minds.

“What’s so funny?” Rhys asked finally.

“That’s what we ended up doing,” Jack managed to say between laughing. “We specialised in haulage.”

“Technically speaking,” Ianto added, “but bottom line is we were in the transport business. After we had the coffee shop, that is.”

“Transport business?” Rhys asked and laughed. “Bloody hell, you two.”

“I preferred to call it logistics support,” Ianto supplied with a straight face.

“The catch was we made a habit of not asking exactly what we were transporting as long as the price was high,” Jack said.

Ianto made a face while Rhys and Johnny laughed more.

“But from what I understand so far, you didn’t exactly give up dealing with aliens,” Rhys pointed out.

“That’s true,” Ianto admitted. “However, there were times when we were the aliens.”

“I’d love to sit around and hear some of your logistics stories, but speaking of the devil, it’s time for me to hit the road.” Rhys stood up and said goodbye to Rhiannon and Johnny. When he turned back to Jack and Ianto, he grinned at time. “How about one of these nights you come over for dinner? I’ll make lasagne.”

“Deal!” Jack crowed. “It’s been, well... decades since I had your lasagne.”

“Decades?” Rhys asked. His eyes slid from Jack to Ianto. “You too?”

Ianto nodded.

“We’re talking more. Rhiannon could make sure you have my mobile number. Goodnight and welcome home.”

“It’s good to see you again, Rhys,” Jack said.

“Looking forward to dinner,” Ianto added. 

They watched as the Welshman left the garden.

Ianto turned to this sister. “We should be heading back too. We have an early day tomorrow. Houses to look at, and then a stop at the Hub for a while.”

“If you must. I suppose you want that sweet precious baby girl sleeping in the nursery?” she asked.

“If you mean Ceri, yes. And we’ll also have to take that sleeping little fella there,” Ianto said, pointing to a very asleep Morgan curled up in an armchair.

“Don’t be too long before visiting again,” Rhiannon insisted.

“Rhi, relax. We’re not going anywhere. And once we get settled and go back to work, you’ll be seeing us every day when we drop the kids off and pick them up.”

“Good.” She smiled as she hugged Ianto. “Shall we get your little angel then?”

“Go ahead, Ianto,” Jack said, “while I get Morgan ready to leave.”

Ianto nodded and with a smile, allowed his sister to guide him to the nursery.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

DECEMBER 25, 2011

Ianto stepped back to look at the table setting, his critical eye on each cloth napkin and assuring the folds were even. He double checked the placement of the flatware and glasses from each plate on the red, green and gold placemats.

He started when he felt hands suddenly on his shoulders. Knowing it was not Jack, he glanced back to find Rhiannon looking up at him. “Ianto, relax. It looks great.”

A derisive snort came from Ianto.

“What?” Rhiannon asked.

“Just great? Not perfect?” He raised an eyebrow as he stared at his sister. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, he glanced back at the table with a more critical eye. “Meaning it’s not perfect.”

Rhiannon grasped Ianto by his arm and attempted to tug him away. “Meaning it is perfect, as in perfect for a family dinner. Relax Ianto. We’re not expecting royalty here or something. It’s just the family and a few close friends that are like family. It doesn’t have to be perfect by your standards.”

Ianto let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I’m just nervous, I suppose.”

“Over what? No need to be nervous. Jack and I have a handle on the cooking, Johnny is looking after the kids who are having a time of it with their presents. Rhys and Brynn will be here soon with dessert.”

“With a little bit of luck, the Doctor won’t overshoot the time so he could join us, along with Amy and Rory,” Jack’s voice came from the doorway.

Ianto turned around to watch Jack enter the dining room. “Hi Jack.”

“Was I right?” Jack asked Rhiannon as he hugged Ianto from behind and kissed his neck.

“I knew you would be,” Rhiannon replied with a smile. “He thinks it has to be perfect. Perfect is for when Her Royal Highness is coming over for tea.”

“It’s also for schmoozing for more funds to finish redoing the Hub.” Jack smiled. “Now that was perfection, even if you were convinced it wasn’t enough.” Jack indicated the dining table with a hand still around Ianto’s waist. “However, this is just perfect for a family Christmas dinner. It’s gorgeous.” Jack turned Ianto around. “And so are you.” He smiled lovingly at the younger immortal.

“You look pretty good in that apron,” Ianto commented, smiling softly.

Jack chuckled and kissed Ianto gently. “I love you, Ianto Jones. I’ll love you forever.”

“That’s good to know,” Ianto remarked completely deadpan, “since we do seem to have just that.”

Jack hugged Ianto laughing more. “It’s going to be great, Ianto. Christmas with family and close friends. Even having John here doesn’t scare me as much as that thought should.”

Ianto finally laughed. “You do have a point there.” He kissed Jack back. “Okay, so the table is good. What else do you need me to do?”

“Oh, just some taste testing in the kitchen until our other guests arrive,” Jack said.

“I can do that.” Ianto looked over to where he last saw his sister and noticed that she had already gone back to the kitchen. “Let me check in on Johnny and the kids and see if they need anything else to drink.”

“You do know if we keep pumping Morgan with raspberry hot cocoa, we’ll never get him to sleep tonight. I think Rhiannon might have the same problem with Mica and David,” Jack said.

“It’s his latest new discovery of living on Earth. We didn’t have that before,” Ianto said as they walked hand in hand out of the dining room and down the hallway into the lounge.

The two men paused as they watched Johnny sit on the couch with Ceri on his lap, snuggled up against her uncle, watching the big flat screen TV, while Morgan, Mica and David played with their presents. Mica and David had to leave the presents they woke up to behind but arrived to find more wrapped gifts waiting for them. Ianto could not help himself and went crazy with Christmas shopping for his sister’s family, but he was glad to finally be reunited with them. With money not being a problem for them, Jack had no qualms about it and joined into helping Ianto with the shopping. There were also gifts waiting for the others yet to arrive.

“I’m glad we settled on a temporary flat until we found the perfect house,” Ianto stated.

“It was a very nice flat, with beautiful views of the city, but I’m glad we were still looking. I think I’ve gotten used to big houses and room,” Jack agreed.

They had finally found their perfect house in October and finally moved in at the end of November. It was just in time to introduce Morgan to Christmas traditions. The child had heard stories about it from his daddies, but it was his first year to celebrate it. Earlier in the week, they had their usual celebration for Winter Solstice.

Morgan seemed to settle into their new life well. He saw it all as an adventure, much like when they had taken trips with the Doctor, and like the stories he loved to listen to from his dads on their life before Morgan was born.

Ceri was too young for the change to affect her. By the time she would reach Morgan’s age, the world she was born on would be the alien world to her.

Ianto was glad they had the full day to themselves. In November, Jack and Ianto had sat down with their team to discuss how to handle the holidays. With a team of 14, everyone was able to have something close to a normal life.

There had been many changes at Torchwood since Jack and Ianto returned to work. They had already gone through cases, and evaluated the team. Jack had reorganised the team, placing Ianto in charge of proper training. Ianto also had had a fit over seeing the new archives and the lower levels that had survived the explosion. When he wasn’t overseeing the training, he spent long hours getting the archives back up to his standards. It meant some evenings Jack would pick up Morgan and Ceri from Rhiannon’s while Ianto still worked. At least Ianto made it home before it was time to put the kids to bed. Thankfully the archives were completed in October. Jack had also rearranged ranking among the team. For almost 20 years, Ianto had been either his Second, his equal or his boss and Jack could not see it any other way. He also had taken into account all those years of travelling amongst the stars, transporting and finding other odd jobs, all dealing with alien races. Ianto’s experience in that time would benefit Torchwood. He also knew Ianto would do anything to assure the team ran well and stayed safe. 

Much to Gwen’s chagrin, Jack named Ianto his Second, as well as Head of Training. He was also Chief Archivist, but he had been training Malcolm Taylor to act as his second for the Archives. Lois was placed as Administration, Public Relations and Community Outreach. She was under training as a field agent, but only as a back up or when she was on the weekend shift. Gwen was named Head of Personnel and was under Ianto in ranking, with Hart next in line. However, with Hart named as Head of Field Operations, that put him in charge of anything in the field under Jack and Ianto. Malcolm’s official title within the organization was Head of Technology. Seren was obviously the Medical Officer. Andy Davidson was named Police Liaison. Gwen had stormed into Jack’s office and confronted both men about their decision. She felt she was better suited for the position. However, Jack and Ianto had been watching both Gwen and Andy on how they handled and worked with the constabulary and felt Andy was doing the better job. She also confronted them on their decision to recruit more members for the team. The two returned leaders stood firm on their decision. They were parents now and a life outside of Torchwood. Seren also had a family. Jack and Ianto decided to bring hours down to as close to normal working hours as possible. 

Rift activity seemed to come in spurts with periods of nothing between. With a team of fourteen, everyone was able to work a five day week of 7 – 10 hours a day, depending on what was going on. They had a rota for an on call team after hours. There were still times when the team would find themselves working almost non-stop for days, but that only had happened three times.

Gwen also had fits when she found out that Jack and Ianto had obtained funding for updates to the Hub. Somehow they had money to redesign the Hub. It started to look as it did before the explosion that had destroyed it. Gwen had loved the new design and was upset to see it being redone as it once was.

Another thing Gwen had not been happy about was learning about Jack and Ianto’s friendship with Rhys. She started to resent that they got to see her daughter every day when she saw the child four times since Jack and Ianto’s return. Her pride was bruised when the last time she had a chance to visit with Brynn was at the immortal couple’s flat while they babysat Brynn, with Rhys’s permission, of course.

She finally could not take any more when Jack and Ianto informed her that they were taking Rhys on as a member of the team. It did not matter to Gwen when they explained to her that he would only be at the Hub when there was a mission he was involved in, because they wanted him to still have ties to help with haulage. She put in her resignation on the spot.

She had been expecting to be Retconned, which was fine with her. She had wanted it so she could forget everything, including her child and husband that she no longer had a life with. Much to her dismay, she discovered that with the changes since the 456 incident and the general attitude the population was taking concerning life on other worlds, the two leaders had revised some of the manual. That included allowing Torchwood operatives to leave with their memories intact. Gwen left in a storm of curses.

Both Jack and Ianto missed Gwen, and were sorry that she did not want anything to do with them at all, but they had twenty years to figure out what would be best for Torchwood in the new age after the 456 incident. They had to make decisions on what would be best for Torchwood and for the population in general.

They also had their family to consider.

 

As they continued to watch Morgan, Mica and David play, while Ceri bounced on Johnny’s lap, babbling happily toward her daddies, waving the red stuffed dragon that was amongst the gifts she found that morning, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get that,” Jack said. “It’s most likely Rhys and Brynn or John. And then back into the kitchen for me.”

“I’ll most likely join you after I get the drink order, and then I’ll join everyone out here and take Ceri from Johnny for a while,” Ianto said.

Jack opened the door to find Rhys with Brynn. “Hi Rhys. C’mon on it. Here, let me take Brynn while you get your coat off.” He smiled at the other man, who handed his daughter to Jack.

“Uncle Jack!” Brynn exclaimed, wrapping her little arms around Jack’s neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Where Uncle Ianto?”

“He’s inside, Brynn.” Jack watched as Rhys hung up his coat, and then helped Rhys with getting Brynn out of her snow coat. Jack took Brynn again while Rhys grabbed the large bag he had struggled with while carrying his daughter to the front door.

As they entered the lounge, Brynn saw Ianto and stretched her arms out. “Uncle Ianto!” she greeted.

“Brynn!” Ceri exclaimed, noticing her friend. “Brynn Brynn Brynn. Dada, Tada, Brynn’s here!” She started to squirm from Johnny’s hold, wanting to climb off his lap.

After Ianto took Brynn and allowed her to hug and kiss him, he set her down. Johnny had already set Ceri on the floor, and the child was edging along the couch toward Brynn, who toddled to meet Ceri.

The proud fathers all smiled as their daughters hugged each other. Mica and Morgan came over to say hello to Brynn, while David waved to the little girl.

“I have gifts for everyone. This is only one bag,” Rhys indicated. “I have more in the car.”

“We have our gifts for you, Brynn and the others under the tree, so why don’t you sort yours there too,” Ianto said with a smile.

As Rhys started to put the gifts from the bag under the tree, Ianto started to take orders for drinks, and Jack headed for the kitchen. Once Rhys had emptied his bag, he went back outside for the other gifts, and returned with John Hart, who was volunteered into helping him, even if John had his own bag of gifts.

Ianto returned with drinks and the TV was turned off. Mica and Morgan started to sing Christmas carols that Mica had taught Morgan and Ceri made attempts to join in at parts, making everyone laugh. Both her and Brynn did a little dance as only two toddlers, one who had only recently started to walk with help could. Mica then begged Ianto to sing for them.

Being done with dinner, and setting it so it would stay warm, Jack and Rhiannon entered the lounge to join in until the Doctor, Amy and Rory arrived, and joined everyone else in singing.

It was a new tradition for the Harkness-Jones family, and the two men were enjoying spending Christmas Day with friends and family. 

Jack sat next to Ianto on the piano stool and smiled lovingly at him. Ianto returned the smile as he started to play, “I’ll Be Home For Christmas.” He gazed over to his sister, who held Ceri, and Johnny. David and Mica were leaning on the piano, with Morgan next to them. The little boy was also standing close to the piano stool on Jack’s side. Rhys had a hold of Brynn. To their surprise, even John had joined in on the singing.

Ianto had picked that song because he knew without a doubt that they were finally home.

OoOoOoO

Across the street from the Harkness-Jones home, Gwen sat in her car. She arrived just in time to watch Rhys and John, both laden down with packages, enter the house. She remained in her car, watching the lights and decorations on the house. Through the large bay windows, she could make out everyone standing around and singing. Her eyes settled on Rhys. He looked happy. He was having a wonderful time. It was his first Christmas without her, and he was happy. Jack and Ianto were obviously happy. She was surprised to discover John was there, but he was apparently getting into the seasonal mood.

She wondered how did it all go so wrong that everyone she loved was inside that house, while she was locked out, uninvited and unwanted. John had stopped coming around after she had left Torchwood.

Once again she cursed Jack and Ianto for not Retconning her.

She decided it was time to leave and find a pub to spend the evening in when she heard a familiar grinding sound, and seconds later she saw a blue police box appear in the side garden.

As Gwen started the car, watching the Doctor and his Companions bound from the TARDIS, loaded with brightly wrapped gifts, she could not help but think of just how unfair life was. She pulled away, wishing she could hate everyone in the house, but she could not. Tears ran down her face as she drove away from the house for the last time, deciding she needed to leave Cardiff and start life over again somewhere new.


End file.
